Super Hyperactive Despaired Colored Strings of Destiny
by Shyjoker
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) Two is a "charm" since there is, two games, two traitors, two "normality" and then again there was one outsider with four watchers, one true mastermind and they all happens in a lab. Gold-silver, smile-glower, boy-girl and so much for a red and blue? *Is going to be on-going for another re-write. I take it back, plot is changing
1. Prolouge

**PAM-PAM-PAAM~!**

**Miaw~, whoops! Sorry about that.., that shouldn't to be said. Okay, I've made a re-write~ *Getting throw by thrash* Hey! I understand that, really. But.., no change on da OCs! Also, few plot changed!**

**First 4 chapters will randomly introduces, but after the random 4 next one will be weekly updated. Days would be random but.., would be between Thursday and Friday or even between Saturday!**

**!~Happy Reading~!**

**_PROLOGUE/=/_**_**The Cursed Deal**_

* * *

There was four chairs sited on by four people for each, they were teenagers. In front of them there was a stage with a screen on it, red curtain was on both sides untangled. The teenagers who sit on the chairs from the very left there was a brown boy, to his right side there a smaller boy who was all white, then continue with a black boy and lastly a blonde haired girl. They had something specific on themselves such as, the brown boy had a top hat, the white boy had a cat shaped necklace with "CLEAR" sign, the black boy had his dark blood pupil staring intensely at the stage and lastly the girl in blonde had twin braids on her shoulders each.

"_Upupupu~_" An echoing chuckle was commence in the dark room, and turns into more dark as the curtain was push side to side and the walls, ceiling and floor starts to lit small neon stickers. Nobody from the strange group said anything or do anything, until the white boy sneers. "What's going on? Invited us to this place and start harass us with some movie? Probably some sucky stuff you made~"

But there was no reply on his words as the same high pitched voice again rumbles the room, "_Ladies and gentlemen's, shall we proceed with our show?!_" Then the curtain ejaculates to shut close and re-opens. The white boy smiles cracks down as the stage lights and shows a twins who was posed to sit like a puppet with their eyes closed. Sleeping perhaps?

The brown boy raise his hands to points them. "H-huweh~ I-isn't that...?" His expression was shock and serious but not for his childish played tone. The black boy glares went deeper more and more. But not for the girl, unlike the boys she was all calm and composed as if... What's all going on was purely normal and completely nothing out of the ordinary. Her icy eyes blinks slowly as she will hear;

"What the hell is this about?!" shout the black boy, anger drives into him. Sadly, was purely opposite from his calm looks. Well, never know what would happen and the odds thing would have happen, never judges others from a book. Simple, yet hard to remember and understand.

"_We talking about deal! A __beary__ great deal we talking about!_" The brown boy just tilts his head after a while he heard that, not understanding about everything. His dark hazel eyes just glance up to the twins, the left there was a girl with her onyx shoulder length gently drapes her face and the boy besides her had his cowboy hat stopper his face.

"Don't screw with me! I don't want her to get involved with some sh*tty play you're doing!" The black man exclaim and standing up, and got his seat push back drop dead.

"Agreement made with this jerky black guy here!" The white boy stands too, but his was not drop. The blonde girl facepalm as the two went into a personal affair, but they still didn't forget the main problem.

"Calm down you perfectly idiots," The girl finally spoken out words. She makes a long sigh before proceed talking, "It's their absolute perfected decision not yours of all," She reminds them, the black male just groan in defeat and sit back to his place and the younger follows him.

"_Now, now shall we enjoy the show?_"

"Yep! Play it! Play it!" The brown boy claps his hands while kicking his legs up and down, which he unconsciously received death glares from his peers (except the blonde one she just shrugged it off)

"No way in hell," The white haired boy hisses, he almost brags his middle finger if weren't a heel warning for him from the girl.

"Scr*w you son of a b*tch from hell!" The black one just snaps, then he had a slap on his head.

"Language there perfected your nice spoken language please!" The girl slaps his head despite their height differences.

"_Now then shall we play?_"

The two people nodded in agreement and the other two reluctantly nodded.

Then the curtain closes and re-opens again, replaces by sign stands. A new feature on the stage not only the players replaced by the sign there were also a white line divide the stage into two sides. Each side had about sixteen sign stands with faces of few teenagers is shown.

"_Shall we play now?_"

"Yes!"

"Yeah..,"

"Right..,"

"Perfectly yes..!"

"_Blood party, trust or distrust now… We. Are. ON!_"

Claps are made by fakes and real's are echoes in the dark room as the sign are covered by a sheet and then a spotlight forms a picture of a numbers being counted down.

The four started to chanted. "3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

Then its shows a perspective side of a room with four people sleeping in a classroom. The movie director just cackled as the four watchers are watching what they see.

"_Game starts for you, Lala, Mavis, don't think about dying or destroys the game,_" Then suddenly a tittle appears on the screen.

**PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO BLUE SEA OF DESPAIRS**

**{PARTE: 1}**

Then it disappears..

* * *

**Ha! What did you guys think?!**

**Next one will be appear in 12 January so stay tunned! XD**

**Anyway, Shadowplayer360 please don't flick a rubber bullet again okay? -w-"**

**DarkZexal sorry, I was to impatient for waiting next year so I thought random appearing chapters would be fine for you.**

**Reviews with help not telling me what to do will be good thing for me, fav or follow would really loved. Anyway.., should I add another SYOC since I already prepare them but the same world and BEARY different time world.**

**Two types of new SYOC already prepared.., though updates will be long than you since it was after Super Despaired Destiny or SDD finishes.**

**The first one it was perfectly after SDD events**

**The second one is the far future, bad future. Very bad indeed.**

**But if no one say a word or say don't do, okay fine. I get you, I'm agreeing with you all but don't insult me or even bullying!**

**Alright! Next chapter would be appear in 12 January! See you next time! XD**

**P.S : I'm still HIATUS for now and coming back perfectly at April 2015!**

* * *

You may notice and not, but this one got edited. No big difference nothing at all!


	2. Prologue Blue Side Part 1

Quick update 2 days before deadline, sorry I did not expect to be Monday (my biggest enemy!) so I update today and next will be right since I checked the day! It was Thursday :D

* * *

**[Destination 00 : The Students (Blue)]**

**{Prologue : Welcome to Blue Sea of Despairs}**

_Blue are calming colors_

_The sea had blue_

_The sky is blue_

_Blue can be mean for happiness.._

_Still a human face can be turn into _**_blue_**_ right..?_

* * *

_**[NO POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]**_

It was dark and painful, his neck was felt going to snap apart. Laying down on something small and high, not to mention it was placed back on his torso making the reason why it was painful. The gravity was pulling his head for quite a while, but he didn't wake up but mumbling about "Jellyfish" "Lala" "Mr. Joseph" and "Green bushes" His ear catches a small sussing and whispers. Then pair of silver pupils starts to blink then it was slams open by force. The torso then raise up as if he was fished by a hook.

Suddenly a sharp pain prickle his brain, "Urgh...! Where...am I?" Questioning himself in a small faint voice, but the only answers and been answered on what he could see in the room. Blurry and dark, but not too much being the dark. Morelike dim but the light wasn't that supportive enough to let him show the objects in the room. But he can tell it was a classroom, judging from the tables and chairs figures that was showed for quite a while. The dim lightening was very vague about the object that was swarming around him, "**Appears you already awaken, far more quicker than I expected...**" Or even humans included in.

"Who are you?!" In the midst of panic he moves his head all over the place to see the figure, then he heard a sigh. "**I'm over here,**" The person who is unknown being an ally or enemy was right infront of himself standing and leaning to a drawer. "Hey! Don't forget about us!" Shock by the new voice, creates the unbalance for the first awaken to fall down from a table. In which he just awoke from.

**BRAK!** "Ow!" The first boy cried in pain, though he rather grateful that he wasn't dead yet. "Ouch! That is gotta be hurt!"

"You think?!"

"Maybe?"

"Also, what the heck did you mean by "we"?"

"**Obviously he meant by me and him,**" The first boy doubt the second, truly he knew what did the third person meant by "we" after the second finishes talking. "_I think he meant by me and him._" A new voice corrected.

"H-huh?!" Not to mention it was creep to the first boy, his silver eyes went wide as a green irises was facing to his, almost like a kiss but. It wasn't. The boy want to scream loud like a girl but, it didn't happen because the light starts to turn on slowing from dim to lighter. It later revealed a girl with a frameless glasses over the emerald eyes was facing to the ceiling to see the lightning process, and her dark brown hair was straight with curls ends was slight itches the boy.

"**Are** you okay?" An onyx boy with hair that was spread outwards and partially covers his left eye. The first boy knew he was the second voice who rang in after his awakening, his standing direction was precise and had the same voice. "Yo! Don't forget about me!"

The last one is a messy brunette with crimson tear drop tattoo on his right cheek and piercings on his left ear, after the light was turned on the room was more brighter than the four expected to be. Because it was yellow and white marble floors, not to mention the ornaments was all brown. Same as his brown cowboy hat that was on the floor, the first boy grabs and dust it.

"I didn't expect the last guy that woke up was a hot cowboy," The girl grins menacingly to him, which made the discomfort to face her and bark back. Then the boy who had the onyx hair (other than the cowboy himself) coughed to gain attention, "Well answering you question from earlier, my name is Soren Nura a Super Destined Talented Doctor (I guess...) and suppose you guys are the sign up rookies for Destiny High,"

_**[Soren Nura (17)| Height : 173cm [5'8] |SDT: Doctor]**_

When the first boy finally stands up to face Soren, he notice that the quack was rather shorter than him. Dark blue eyes was purely match with his lapis lazuli necklace dangling on his black shirt, his white lab jacket truthfully tells he was indeed a doctor with pale skin tone, the jeans seems stuffed because of his hands and also a black sneakers. "Is there something wrong?" The navy eyes questions, which startle the silver eyes.

"N-nothing, it just... You seems rather familiar have we met before?"

Soren takes a deep thought for the answer, "Well, you do realizes I'm a doctor so maybe on some previous occasion, but then again who are you?"

The cowboy was clearly the opposite because rather tall and strong build, had the same black hair only the bangs was spread into three directions, both side bangs in his ears and one on his nose bridge, having a western style like with his white polo shirt contrasting his grey vest, black plaid scarf and boots. Also he wore a the moon necklace with a clock attached to it, a fingerless leather brown gloves and white armlet.

"It's Mavis... Mavis Munesanzun your average Gunman," Thus everyone was shocked with his strange yet dangerous talent, with consciously confuse the boy. "Is there something wrong?"

_**[Mavis Munesanzun (17)| Height 188 cm [6'2] |SDT : Gunman]**_

The girl cracks a chuckle, "Oh, it's nothing." Clearly it was a lie and luckily the boy was rather gullible enough to accept her lie. "_Don't tell me that this guy didn't realizes that gunman is something like terrorist attacks or robber or something else that was dangerous to contact with?_" The girl thought slightly funny thinking about it, then again it means he WAS between dangerous and not so dangerous after all. Probably? (AN : Gunman synonyms as armed robber, gangster, terrorist, sniper, gun fighter, assassin, murderer and etc. See google translate I'm shock to see this, literally.)

"Is that so, Mavis.., that's.., a pretty name..," Soren compliments awkwardly he wanted to change the topic, unwanting to describe the gunman meaning. The two then hear a cackled it was the third boy the one had a tear drop tattoo under his right eye. "Mavis? Isn't that a girl's name?" He laughs along with the girl.

"Yeah.., I kinda notice that in the past," Mavis replied slightly annoyed. "It was my **late** mother named me," He glares at the couple sharply.

Silence just be made by the cowboy, "Oh.., sorry didn't know that at all. Thanks for the info though..."

He rolls his eyes in disdain. "Whatever,"

"Well, just forget that topic and let's get on with our introduction shall we?" The girl giggles and nudges her friend, though her laughs been non-stop sending some shivers to Mavis. "Stop with the giggling Keana, just because you're a stalker that doesn't mean you have to frequently giggles..," Soren scolds to the said girl. Mavis can deduce that earlier before the three already knows one to another.

"Aw~, no fun for me though! Oh, welly well! At least I'm in a harem though! Tehee~" Mavis looked around to be found, just three boys and one girl. "_But what's a harem?_" He thought confusedly. "What's a harem?" Mavis honestly asks, getting few laughs from the unknown boy and Keana.

"Hahaha! Oh, my God! He doesn't know harem!" The boy point out.

"Yeah, what a sore loser he is!" From Keana, slightly annoyed he pulled his gun out. The two of them still laughing, "Oh, what are you gonna do? Shoot me?" The boy taunt, it was a joke of course but NOBODY expects the lad will literally shoot him. "Of course," Mavis replied flatly and targets the boy.

"Eh, wait what now-"

***BANG!***

Surprised Keana let a cry as Soren panicked ran to the boy's aid, his body slumply dropped to the floor as he fall from the table he sat on. Soren first the one who's snap at Mavis, "What are you thinking Mavi-"

"AAARGH! My forehead like ow!" The boy cried loud as he can. Holding his stinging forehead, a scoffing Mavis just makes a round throwing with his gun. "Be lucky my bullets were all from green peas and rubber," He explains flatly not guilty of what he did to the boy. "I see..," Soren ponders then get an idea. "Are you telling us the last time before you used on people are real?"

"To be correct Soren, it's not the first or second time I shoot people with real bullets," The three just cringe at Mavis statement. "Though to say the truth that was two years ago, I used to shoot out real bullets to people's head, allot, even my peers got involved..," He sighed. "Even I shot down some enemies, I nearly get sued allot for the safety violence I broke more than once and lastly, my peers somehow had his forehead had my bullet burst through but he was 100% okay. Was it because it was a small caliber?"

"Wow, that's one hell of a story..!" The victim unknowing trying to give a compliment or a sarcasm actually though, but Mavis never cared and just ignore it like a wind. "Thank you, I even got so many~ complains from my _leader_," Mavis honestly replied to the boy. "_This person shouldn't be the type you should mess up so easily!_" The three made a mental note for their safety.

"Anyway, let's forget the old times" Keana start her speech, "It was just minutes!" Soren reminds he was thinking that Keana was over dramatic about times (or himself was the one being a little..?). "Yeah, yeah whatever my name is Keana Von Stiefvalter! The Ultra cute Stalker tehee~" She start her creepy side.

"_Which part of her is cute?_" The three guys thought.

_**[Name : Keana Von Stiefvalter (16)| Height : 167 cm [5'6] |SDT : Stalker]**_

"Err, what was it again? Your name," Mavis didn't get the girl's name correctly. "Its Keana Von Stiefvalter! The Ultra cute Stalker! Call me Keana for short cutie~" Keana stand closer to Mavis.

Keana may be called cute and beautiful like she says though, what's making her creepy was just her eyes and talent. She almost look like a bookworm with her frameless glasses, he straight brown hair with curls at the end and about her waist slightly poking Mavis, her skin was tannish, maybe because her activity as a stalker, her slim body covered over her red polo shirt and a black sleeveless sweater and lastly short jeans with black boots.

Mavis eyes been saying, 'Somebody help me!' To his other friends which Yuudai voluntary helps him out. "Narcissist girl," The tattooed boy grunted rolling his eyes. "Hey, don' wan'na hear those from a scrawny thief like you Yuudai!" Keana pulled her tongue and pulled her middle finger. The two quiet boys just watch the verbal fight between the two.

Mavis decide to walk away from the three slowly, he perfectly notice the slide door that was untouched from him. Suddenly he feels something strange from outside, "…?" Mavis suddenly move from his stand and open a slid door, looking to his left and right. "Huh, how did you..!?" Soren walks in surprise to see the door open. A following Yuudai starts stiches some grin on his face looking at the gunman with slight of suspicion, "What? Isn't this kind of weird? We just trying bugde that open but nothing but you just-"

"AAAAACK!" Keana who was at the trio back screams as she point towards to door, three males surprised and see. A hideous clown with many bloody stains, some are dripping as it was fresh as new. Sharp sharky yellow teeth like a carnivore beast, black and yellow sharp squinted and round eyes. Panting to make a fog of deep cold breath as it was holding a bloody axe.

Stepping back Yuudai he yells. "LOOK OUT!"

"No need for that!" Mavis avoid the swinging axe that was destroyed the marble floor, as if what a cookie crumbles by an empty hand. Soren was glued to the wall when that happen. "Holy sh*t! That thing destroyed the floor like nothing like it was an old wood!" Keana panics. "Dramatic, I think we should run now..," Soren says as he move from his post. Mavis jump back from the clown, it did not stop him from shooting the monster neither the devil letting him rest.

Mavis can't help but to avoid to his left and right, he nearly slip because wasn't cautions about his steps. Mavis can't help but uses his gun like a blade, swinging around with it. He barely shoots the clown because the quick attacks and the unready him. But slightly he was able to shoots him wisely, though it hits the blades than the attacker.

"The non-stop clashing noise are colliding as if the world keeps hitting at each other..," Keana making a poet(?). "Nice and weird word of choosing Stiefvalter," Soren glances at the brunette. "Wow, you seems fluently says her name so easily," Yuudai admire Soren's saying Keana surnames with no fail.

"**Gyahahahaha~!**" The clown did not laughing very loudly, like a demon that just released from hell. Mavis keep shooting at it, to get it attention to him and only because, he was the armed person. "Mavis come one!" Yuudai cried. "You guys can go ahead of me! I'll deal with this f*cker!" Mavis keeps shooting, he changes his bullets to the real ones though, slightly unlucky since it was just about 3 lefts.

"Sh*t!" He grumbled mentally slaps himself oh, why did he not prepare it!? Well, before he was in the class the puppeteer asking him to gives his box of bullets. Bot that he think it through it more for it, so. You get the thing.

For the last second before the clown coming at him, he target it carefully perfectly uncare the cries for his life. "_Where my power when I need them!? Oh right that f*cking dealer took it away with my spare bullets since it was cheating!_" He angrily thought, he can't make any flashback, because currently trying to survive from the monster. Mavis finally got cornered and his chances would be 30% percent to shot him dead and escapes from it alive or die trying. "_Not now, not now..,_" He thoughts before the attacker starts to swing it axe to him. Close his eye and takes a deep breath. "_Calm mind and heart..,_" Time became slower around him.

With the needed timing he shoot right between the clown eyes as the clown itself almost slicing Mavis to half. Panting and slimly drop to the floor, heavily tired from moving his gun allot and avoiding few attacks. "Man! That was intense!" Yuudai applauds. "No time for that Katashi, he almost died because of us!" Soren scolds the rude demeanor boy.

"Whoopsie, sorry for being soo useless~ dad," sarcastically says. Mavis couldn't careless about the moron, doctor and the stalker. He only cares, "_Where are we exactly? This isn't Destiny at all, in fact is a whole different place! I know Destiny had something wacky and crazy but I never remember about those clowns! Wait, then again it looked familiar.., where did I last see it again?_"

"Hey Mavis," A hand pat his back, slightly surprise it was Yuudai. "Anyway, I didn't the fabulous time to introduce myself right? Yuudai Katashi SDT Thief!" He posed with a wink.

_**[Name : Yuudai Katashi (16)| Height : 169 cm [5'6] | SDT : Thief]**_

Messy short brown hair, his baby face was grinning like a hero, beige skin tone and slender build making him rather attractive for the girls, not only his slender body, over his right cheek there was a tear drop tattoo under his hazel eyes. Grey light coat, black tank top, baggy blue jeans and black work boots add more effects for the girls. His accessories are silver chains on neck, a watch with chains also some piercing just on his left ear.

Mavis liked to admit something, he was somewhat remind him someone back in the old days before he got himself involved in this wretched situation. "Anyway, the two got something to say?"

"You mean me? I just wanted to say that the boys are hot~, and also I wonder if many girls will be _jelly_ at me being in a harem?!" Keana chuckles, Mavis takes reminiscence in the past. He quiet remember the traitor of his school.

"Well, I hope the headmaster will explain to us something," Soren suddenly says. "About what..?" Mavis curiously asks.

"Did you take a school sign in form that was send to your computer?" Soren ask the three. Mavis slightly gulped, in his life. The doctor he ever met was rather a dangerous person, that person slightly the same as Soren but the only difference is was, he always doubt people. He would get far enough on checking the pulse to knew they were lying or not.

"Well, when I was getting few missions I got something like that being all talented and all, like the late Hopes Peak," Yuudai explain.

"Yeah, same here when I was sending my love letter to my target," Three boys are staring at her, make an annoyed look and felt sorry for her target, whoever it was. "What?" Keana snaps.

"Mine.., erm.., I'm..," Mavis nearly couldn't say a word. "I think it was the same as you guys though..," He lost words for explaining. "Well, that's that I got here to get away from my old life," Soren explain.

"Your old life? Something wrongs with it?"

"…, Nothing..,"

"Anyway since the three of us are total strangers, I think we should get out from here whatever we are!" Yuudai announce.

"Oi, is more like the four of us there, amigo?!" Keana corrected.

"No, I think it was six of us," said a glasses boy wearing a gakuran right behind the said girl.

"Oh, why th-THANKYOUOUOUOUOUOUUU?!" Keana shrieked for surprise for the sudden boy appearance.

He wasn't alone since right behind him there was a young girl pretty healthy as she looks pretty determines she also had a light blue hair. ".., Hello..," The boy casually raise his hand and waving at the group. "Makoto! Shiori! Found another group yet!?" A girl with black-navy blue hairs flowing from her head came in to the class.

"Hey, you air-head girl don't leave me behind!" A burgundy hair colored young boy angrily yelled while stepping in.

"Zip it freak!" The rude girl spits.

"I'm not a freak you stupid normal girl!" The former snaps.

"What did you say?! Stupid!? ME!?" And the later getting more grizzly than ever.

"Stop! Get in order!" Mavis yelled slightly dizzy hearing the two bickering. "Shut up!" They snap scaring Mavis in the process. "Haruna! Kohaku!" scolds the light haired blue girl.

"Yicks, sorry about that..," The one called Haruna apologizes.

"Hmph!" While Kohaku just scoffed at the scolding.

"Anyway, sorry about that I'm Shiori Akushima the Super Destined Talented Goldsmith and this is Makoto Kawamura the Super Destined Talented Judoka," Shiori introduced herself and the gakuran boy.

_**[Name : Shiori Akushima (17)| Height : 166cm [5'6] |SDT : Goldsmith]**_

Shiori had long sky blue hair about her waist, she had small twin tail on her head and long side bangs on her front, she had olive skin tone and healthy build for a girl. Her eyes green like emeralds. Brown reddish gingham check pattern school jumper with black double buttons over a white shirt, the shirt had a balloon like sleeve, black rectangle tie, grey tights and pale brown belted shoes.

_**[Name : Makoto Kawamura (17)| Height : 176 cm [5'10] |SDT : Judoka]**_

**(AN : Judoka means Judo Practitioner)**

Makoto had a cropped hair in dark brown colored tone same thing with his eyes, his body looked average and slightly tanned. Black gakuran uniform jacket and pants, white shirt and black shoes. He also wears a frameless glasses on his dark eyes.

"I'm Haruna Takahashi, Soccer Player that's all you need to know me about," Haruna scoots out from the group. "So sorry about her," Shiori bowed.

**[Name : Haruna Takahashi (16)| Height : 156 cm [5'2 |SDT : Soccer Playe****r]**

**(AN : Does anyone still remember her? I do! ;D She may a good Icon for all OCs)**

Haruna can be called cute and beautiful with her looks and body. Her straight navy blue hair with black streaks about her waist, her straight bangs are tucked with her black bobby clips, peach pink colored skin with a healthy to slim body figure and silver eyes. Her clothing pretty casual such as soft grey colored short sleeved shirt with the top button were open over her black tank top, dark blue shorts, a jersey jacket tied on her waist and black sneakers. Her only accessory is a silver ring with a black and white soccer ball.

The last one from the second group is very scientist like looks since he was wearing the same lab coat as Soren did. "You damn jerk, say your name!" Haruna ordered the taller lad.

"Heh, like I would say my name to you all," He says skeptically.

"W-why you..!" Haruna growled like a hungry lion.

Shiori calms the fire down with her cool and calming aura, "Now, now Kohaku please just say your name," Shiori pleads.

"Fine, since you forced on me!" Kohaku huffed. "I'm Kohaku Tsukuda a Scientist that's all I could say,"

_**[Name : Kohaku Tsukuda (15)|Height : 163 cm [5'4]|SDT : Scientist]**_

Kohaku had a short hair with side swept and burgundy hair color, beige skin color and dark chocolate eyes. He plainly wears a white lab coat over his blue T-shirt, khaki pants and black shoes.

In the group Mavis realizes, from all the people the shortest of all was Haruna the hot headed girl and himself as the tallest one. "_I see.., what's make people really short is anger problem,_" He mentally notes. Hotheads are short.

"What are you lookin' at?" Haruna glared her silver eyes to Mavis pure silver eyes.

"Anyway, nice to meet you all~" Yuudai calm the situation and grab Shiori hands. "Especially you mademoiselle," He cupped the goldsmiths hand making her blush.

"Hey, lover boy don't forget us!" Keana clicked her fingers.

"Yeah right, do it yourself!"

"Yicks, talking about being a gentleman..,"

"Wasn't because your last name even more hard to say?" Mavis questioned the stalker. "Yeah, quit it Mavis yours the same," Keana barked back.

"But not so much as your's would be Keana," Yuudai retorted back, defending Mavis though he was insulting the girl.

Keana rolled her eyes ignoring the thief. "Anyway, I'm Keana Von Stiefvalter SDT Stalker~, give me your address kid," She leaned to Kohaku and the Scientist make a disgust look. "Oh, that so insulting," Keana pouted back away from him.

".., I'm Mavis Munesanzun SDT Gunman," Mavis introduces himself emotionless as always.

"I'm Soren Nura a Doctor," Soren follows. "Nice a doctor, we shouldn't worry much about pain and death," Haruna cheered while Soren just slightly make his mouth like a straight line.

"_I may help you but at the same time I can't,_" Soren thought bitterly. "_If you mean by literally death I don't I would much of the help..,_"

"Well, to meet you all! I hope we can get out from here," Shiori gleams. "Yeah, no kidding I really want out from this mad house," Haruna grunted looking her back nervously worrying about _something_.

"Let me guess, you guys also got chased by a weapon wielding clown?" Soren guess the problem.

"Strike the goal, ya know it right!" Haruna applauds in sarcams.

"This situation slightly reminds a certain game," Makoto suddenly make a topic.

"What game?" Mavis curiously asks.

"Well, the game was about few high school students make some ritual and they end up in a school where they were all died one by one, it was called corpse party, almost like our current situation so maybe one of us-"

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop and STOP! Are you f*cking insane!? Telling us that kind of story?!" Haruna snaps.

"H-hey calm down now..," Shiori tried to cool the angry soccer player.

"How could I calm down?! I mean this glassed idiot just make some scary story and you expect me to calm down?!" Haruna blames Makoto.

"It wasn't mine it's a game, I able to complete with my kouhai," Makoto defends himself. "Though it was bad end we get..,"

"Be quiet you!"

Mavis decides to walk alone from the group, "_They were all too noisy,_" He thought. Mavis knew he can't walk alone since there is a murder on the loose.

".., Mavis!" Soren yells for the cowboy and the one who is being called glance at the caller. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Mavis replied bluntly.

"Where are you going?" Soren question the Gunman.

".., Exit?" Mavis answers unsure.

"Be serious in this situation, we can't lose our guard here," Soren scolds the taller boy.

"…?" Mavis suddenly hears something, footsteps. "Did you hear something Soren?" Mavis asks the doctor. "Hear what.., oh, wait..,"

Both remain silent to listen closely at the faint sound;

_Step.., step_

_Step…, step_

_Step.., step_

It was about two people walking together, is it belong to the clown? No, Mavis pretty sure the psychopath murder would do something alone. "Get the others, here, I brought two of these," Mavis gave his one of his gun to Soren. "Tell the others I will be back, don't separate at each other," Mavis commands.

"..I'll try..." Soren answers. "_Probably..._" He bitterly thought proved he bit his lower lip.

Mavis then sneakily follows the sound, he leave Soren in care of the others. "Ren.., you found something?" A voice called which the cowboy can predict it was belong to a male. "Y-yeah, there's no sign about the psychopath," replied a girl it was soft spoken not to mention faintly sick if you had sharp hearing. "Well, whatever.., hey where's the other guy?" Mavis eyes went wide, only one to met the other one?! He was sure there was about two people walking in the dark. Suddenly, a hand grab him from the back not wanting to lose the fight, the gunman kicks the attacker foot.

"Ouw!" The grabber yelled in pain.

"Huh? J-Jun is something happen to you!?" The girl cries, she's wearing a white sun hat.

"And who is he?" The boy question about Mavis, he had a zip up black hoodie.

"Oh look another cutey," A girl who looked like a piano flirts, Mavis thought Keana was there but he was mistaken.

"Haha.., anyway I think there were more of us," The attacker letting go of Mavis, to the gunman surprise. He was pretty tall, almost though to Mavis comparison.

"Anyway, are you the same as us?" The young man questions Mavis, pretty calm and full of confidence but in a positive way.

"..S-same as what?" Mavis questioned back.

"Being a student and chased around by some psychopathic clown? Oh, right! I'm Jun Wakahisa an Adventurer," He introduces himself.

_**[Jun Wakahisa (18)|Height : 183cm [6'0] |SDT : Adventurer]**_

Jun had a dark blonde hair with the bangs the swept back except for the right part, short spiky, the bottom of the hair had black colorings, healthy and tanned body build and lastly bright blue eyes represent his cheery sides. He wears black suit, the white shirt with the collar pop out and rolled sleeve, untied red tie, black pants, blue colored belt with chains and black combat boots. He also had two piercings on the top left ear.

"Nice to meet.., you," Mavis felt slightly awkward and confused instead of nervous, "I'm Mavis Munesanzun," he introduces himself.

"Mavis? That's kinda neet!" Jun hit the lad back.

"Yeah..," Mavis slightly grumble rubbing his pained back.

"Do you have a lover now?" The piano girl suddenly leans to Mavis, much to the said boy surprises. "Lover.., um, yeah I had one?" Mavis answers, unsure but his face was lightly pink, he threw his face away from the others to hide it.

The girl looks disappointed by the statement and action, "Oh, well I still had some other cute guys anyway," She pouted. "Um.., sorry..?" Mavis slightly felt uneasy with the girl. He can't choose which was worse, Keana or her?

"Oh, how rude of me I'm Melody Nagisa the Pianist you should've heard me," She smiles.

_**[Melody Nagisa (18)|Height : 175cm [5'9] |SDT : Pianist]**_

Milky white skin tone is usually how Mavis know it was the most white he could know for most, her hair had black and white color scheme and decorative like a piano pattern. She looks more slender with black and white striped dress that flows to the ankles like streams, her sapphire blue eyes, and naturally long lashes making her like a diamond with rocks. Black heels are heard by the time she walks, and heart shaped earrings starts to move allot.

"I'm Ren Isaya a Dancer," Ren introduces herself kindly. Mavis felt he was with his late mother just now, though she wasn't here anymore.

This is the cruel reality.

_**[Ren Isaya (16)| Height : 176cm [5'10] |SDT : Dancer]**_

Short brown hair and green eyes is part form the dancer heads looks. Light green dress that reachs her feet, white flats and a white sunhat. The last boy who wasn't interest to talk finally say his name, "..It's Isao Kimura..," the last one introduces himself in a low voice, if the place was in riot Mavis doubtfully that he could hear him. "You don't have to know my talent,"

_**[Isao Kimura (18)| Height : 188cm [6'2]| SDT : ?]**_

Lime green eyes with short black hair, his skin tone was pale but the pale wasn't white as normal but rather sickish. He wears a plain white t-shirt, jeans and a black zip up hoodie. "Why you can't say your talent?" Mavis wonders but Isao ignore him. Jun pat the boy shoulders, "Don't take it into the heart we talked him out for it but he's still stubborn so we left that topic out to avoid fights," Jun explains.

".., I see," Mavis looked down. "..Right, the others are waiting for me," Mavis walked away from the third group. "H-hey wait!" Isao cried reminds the cowboy is walking away too quick almost leaving the third group on lost. Because Mavis walking was too quick something Jun had to hold him back. Mavis looked surprise that the group was in the hallway aswell.

He was hoping somebody would notice him and the new group. But he didn't expect;

"Mavis, there you are and another new group is here," Kohaku scans the new people. Mavis thought Kohaku was slightly an anti-social type.

"Yo! I'm Yuudai Katashi the Thief!" Yuudai pushed the scientist to the side causing him to fall and grabs Ren hands. "U-um, hello I'm Ren Isaya a Dancer,"

"Anyway back off Yuudai give a lady some privacy," Keana pulled the collar part from Yuudai's neck making him all blue.

"Hey, get yourself into with the other ones!" Haruna ordered.

"_Oh, found another group already?_" Mavis thought and he was right, the last final group was another harem. Though it was rather peaceful like within the group unlike his.

Mavis stares at a golden brown girl, she looks like a rabbit who in lost inside a group of cats. "_Starts from her won't hurt me a bit,_" Mavis thought and walked over to her.

"U-um, hello there I-I Izu-zumi Ak-akami-mine a mathema-tican," She stutters making Mavis guilty about his choice.

_**[Izumi Akamine (16)| Height : 163 cm [5'4]| SDT : Mathematican]**_

Her messy fluffy caramel brown hair are poking out slightly under her silver and red colored wireless headphones, her silver jack which had an omega symbol on the front pocket on her left in black and a black colored sigma hugely drawn behind her back. Another black sigma symbol over her white tank top underneath the jacket, she also wears brown shorts, silver knee socks and red sneakers.

"Isao! There you are, I was looking all over for you!" A similar trait as Isao ran and hugs the real Isao. "Thanks for the concern and you're embarrassing us by hugging me like now," Isao sarcastically pat the male back.

"Yeesh, even I was worried for you!" The male pouted. He was similar as Isao but he had many difference from him, he was slightly tan and had healthy build than Isao who looked sick. He also had brown hair while Isao had black and his clothing perfectly the opposite looked than Isao who looked casual he looked had a serious aura wearing an all black suit with white shirt and black converse.

"Hey, you should introduce yourself there," Shiori reminds the cheery version of Isao.

"Whoops! Right, I'm Daisuke Kimura a Lawyer and the older twin 'oh so cute' my younger bro, Isao!" He patted the younger male back.

_**[Daisuke Kimura (18)| Height : 188cm [6'2]| SDT : Lawyer]**_

"Ouch, stop Dai..," Isao hissed and his older brother replied with a defensing pose.

"Heheh, everyone became my easy targets like this," A girl suddenly barge in between the twins. "Hey! Chizuru don't ruin the mood!" Daisuke yelled.

"What mood?" Isao wonders.

"Brotherly love mood duh~!" Daisuke then messes his little brother hairs. "Morelike h*m*s!" She barks.

"Hey!" Daisuke retorted huffed his cheeks childishly.

"Anyway, I'm Chizuru Kazehaya an Assasin! XD" Everyone distance themselves from the smaller girls, well smallest to be exact even shorter than Haruna did. "_So an idiot can make growth a problem too huh?_" Mavis creates new theory. Idiots cannot be tall.

"It's nice to meet you all of you (targeted) people, lol!" She makes a peace pose and a wink.

_**[Chizuru Kazehaya (15)| Height : 152 cm [5'0] |SDT : Assassin]**_

Chizuru had small and petite build despite her talent as an assassin, but it may look useful for disguise as an innocent citizens. Her long black waist length hair are flown wherever she's walking making her even more shorter, her black eyes reveal it was darkest purple gem, her fair skin decorated with freckles on them just the face and arms. Her clothing was a sailor fuku, white shirt, black cape, skirt, socks and ribbon. Lastly she strangely wears black combat boots and matching gloves.

"Last girl your turn~" Chizuru claps and point to a crimson hair colored girl. She looked emotionless over anything that happens around her. Her bandages covers her left eyes almost half of her face, she mostly like a crimson rose. "I'm.., Chinia Shrianu.., a General," She introduces herself in a low voice, luckily everyone was quiet or else nobody would hear her clear.

_**[Chinia Shrianu (16)| Height : 180cm [5'11] |SDT : General]**_

Like rose on a desert, Chinia had crimson red hair in high ponytails that the tip reaches her shoulders she had matching eyes but unknown if the left would be the same since it was covered by bandages. Her tannish slender body covered by red coloring clothing's (not all but mostly yeah), sleeveless blood coat that reach her knees at the back, turtleneck long sleeved with tee, blue jeans and red combat boots. She had red knitted gloves to warm her hands.

"_Oh.., so a quiet type's usually grows big, huh?_" Mavis noted. Quiet people are tallest (and he was proud for it).

"Anyway, since we were all knew each other shouldn't we try get find some exit?" Jun suggest. "Agree, with Jun-kun!" Melody cheered.

"So should we follow the blue lights?" Kohaku questions the adventurer.

"Yeah we- what? What did you mean..?" Jun dumbfounded staring at a blue light shaped of arrows, all made into a path. "Should we?" Mavis ask pointing the lights, he doesn't know what to do.

"Nothing else we had some leads, but it couldn't hurt to try with..," Soren shrugged.

"**_Gyahahaha~!_**" A familiar laugh are heard far to the groups back. The talented became nervously looked to their back and found…

The clown is running to their direction with it's axe.

"K-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Izumi and Ren screams.

"RUN!" Haruna ordered as she runs fast as she can. "Why?" Mavis asked bluntly despite the sittuation was rather crazy and deadly.

"Are you an idiot?!" Kohaku snaps. "No," Mavis answers and Kohaku felt like an idiot himself for asking it.

Everyone running as they following the direction of the light, they were all arrive in a room with a huge black hole painting to a wall. The room was large enough to fit in 20 people, though that wasn't important now.

"Where's the exit!?" Haruna shrieked hitting the wall helplessly. "Try the black hole it might help, probably," Soren says.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"Well hurry, we can't hold him off!" Jun yells as he and Mavis block the door so the clown can't get in through.

"F*cking hell, why did we have to get over something like this it's not like we did something terrible right?!" Haruna still yelling, it wasn't tired her to scream and yelling around in the room.

"Be quiet and just looking!" Isao snaps.

"G-guys Soren g-got a point I-I found s-ssomething that.., mm-might help us out," Izumi says when she was looking around on the black hole painting.

"What is it!?" Keana eagerly to know what Izumi get a hold of hoping it was an exit for their freedom.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"I-I don't know but it looked like a calculator though..," Izumi explain.

"Well, that's a dump..," Haruna growled.

"Well, it's not like you did find something right?" Kohaku skeptically says.

"Be quiet you idiot,"

"Hey, you guys should consider about the two of us here?" Jun reminds the duo looking warry but Mavis was rather casual about this, no, he was thinking in his own world probably just got bored enough to make him leave the reality.

"W-well um.., I-I think it w-was a p-pp-puzzle..," Izumi blurted it out.

"But how do we get it to work?" Shiori wonders about it.

"Kick it?" Yuudai jokingly said.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"NO," Everyone in the room quickly replied the thief flatly (saves for Chinia who just stays quiet). "I was just joking sheesh," Yuudai shrugged.

"Well, did you try to press it on it?" Chizuru question the mathematician and the said girl just shakes her head.

"Well, let's try it," Makoto press on of the number randomly.

"_PIP! PIP! PIP! You just played the number guest game,_"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"A freaking quiz game?! Get the f*cking real here!" Haruna started to feel frustrated.

"Leave it to Miss. Izumi~, since she was all smarty pants on maths!" Chizuru intimately point at the said girl.

"B-but I'm..!" Before anymore chance to talk the calculators starts it first questions. "_First question, what is 18-6+4= ?_"

"16?" Izumi answers but it didn't reply.

"_You have 10 second to answers before it self-destruct,_"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Almost everyone in the room yells the same word (save it for Chinia who stays quiet again).

_"10"_

_"9"_

_"8"_

_"7"_

_"6"_

_"5"_

"Hey! This machine counting WAY to quick!" Chizuru protest.

_"4"_

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

"Press the button!" Kohaku yells. _"Ze-"_

Izumi did what she told, "_Correct, next question what is 100x7-5+9x6= ?_"

"749," Izumi quickly pressed the exact mentioned numbers before giving the machine chance to count down again.

"That was quick," Yuudai admire.

"Yeah, nice Izumi," Haruna joined.

"_Correct, and congratulations you finished the mini quizzes!_"

"That's it!?" Haruna jaw dropped thinking it would be many.

"Well, I think its better just two question though since the boys can't hold the monster any longer..," Melody point to two tall young man's.

"Thanks for saying it..," Jun sighed then both him and Mavis realizes (after being shakes by Jun because suddenly sleeping) that there were no banging sound from the outside. "Guess he's gone already," Jun confidently declares, but not for long.

**BOOOM!**

Both Mavis and Jun are flying over to the group and hits them all, it was reveal that the clown give up to use physical attacks the way he chooses the explosion should do the trick. Much to all displeasure (obviously) but Mavis just makes a mental thumbs up for the clown.

Everyone went pale, some are screaming and some are prepare for the worst outcome…

.

.

.

Nothing, nothing came to them. Staring, it was just staring at them what all the clown do just sitting and staring at them. Unlike before it was chasing them with their weapon on.

"What did you think it was doing?" Ren wonders.

"Don't know but suddenly I felt something big going to happen..," Daisuke answers.

_It did_

Right after he said those words, a huge black hole gulps the all and all just scream as they fall to the abyss. The clown just chuckles and sigh.., "**I didn't say hello properly to them,**" It says in dissapointed and regret.

**_To be continue.._**

* * *

"That's all?" The brown boy pouted, feeling he was getting short story. "Be quiet you dimwit, there'll be more of it!" The white boy snaps.

"Didn't you hear Mavis thought? Anger can be making people perfectly short like you," The girl wittily snorts.

"Shut up Alviss!" The white boy shouted.

"Temper, temper heheh," The black male just snickers at the younger boy, enjoying his angry looks on his face. "Nice with that face Clear," He chuckled.

"Stupid Crow just tide your stupid dirty beak will you?" Suddenly Clear changes into a cute tone and aura.

"Urgh, right you are a _talented_ copy-cat..," Crow groan, regretted that he insult the small one.

**[Clear ? (?)| Height : 168cm [5'6]| SHSL : Copy-cat]**

Clear face are unknown completely due the room darkness, but he had long silvery white hair about his ankles, white milky skin clothing is white turtleneck shirt with rainbow colored belts on his hips, his jeans in cargo pants model have many pockets, his feet with cold by the marble floor only protected by linen bandages middle of his foot. His also had black wrist band on both hands with cat symbol in rainbow colored and lastly a black necklace with shape of a cat head on his chest with his name carved on it.

"Tehee~, Crow onii-chan! Can you kill yourself now?" He wonders with an innocent smile. Crow just make a vomiting motion look and pose.

"Blegh, I can't eat a thing after seeing your cute mode!"

"Cats and crow are perfectly _upbeat_ with each other aren't they?" Alviss rolled her eyes.

"Super High School Level Crow is in your service anytime though," Crow snorted.

**[Crow ? (?)| Height : 177cm [5'9] |SHSL : Crow]**

Crow mostly had many black colored features like his tittle says, though even his sclera was black and his pupil is red as blood. His long swept back hair was over his ears while his skin was pale like a corpse. His black coat had many black and belt features even almost cover his chin, black pants, boot and gloves are his pure black as crow. Like his tittle would be.

"Hey! Hey! Here's come the second part! Its Lala turns now!" The brown boy shrieked. Another scene of a classroom is seen with another batch of student is sleeping. Waiting to be awaken.

Another chuckle made by the movie director, "_Bloody red turns, how will they pass through this one? Magic users they all I presume?_"

**Prologue: Leaking Red Blood**

**{Parte: 1}**

"Why parte one again, shouldn't be two?" The brown boy questioned.

"Because it was a perfectly different world pace," The blonde girl answers.

"Oh..,"

**TBC**

* * *

**Trivia :**

**I added something to the OC's without the Authors permission. Sorry.**

**Well, I did mention about change of story plot and also the battle play is will be in a humor bonus.**

**Also I've changed Mavis height chart, from 194cm [6'5] inches to 188cm [6'2] inches.**

**I finally memorized Keana last name after a whole year! Literally.**

**Author Notes :**

**Anyway, I hope you all like my re-writes. I really don't want to hear grammar problems if you can't help to fix it. I was very terrible at grammars sorry!**

**Anyway, a new character will be appearing in the Red Side only and you know why? Is a secret! XD**

**Since if I explain it, it would be DESPAIRing spoiler givers?**

**Rightful owners of the OCs =**

**[Shadowplayer360]** Soren Nura

**[Jelly Rice Doughnut] **Kohaku Tsukuda

**[Mugipyon]** Makoto Kawamura

**[Shiranai Atsune]** Haruna Takahashi

**[fandomhospitalizedpatient]** Izumi Akamine and Keana Von Stiefvalter

**[Dreaded Prinny]** Shiori Akushima

**[DarkRubySparks]** Melody Nagisa and Chinia Shrianu

**[Burakkuhoku]** Yuudai Katashi

**[SuperHighSchoolLevel Eater] **Ren Isaya

**[Nessie71]** Chizuru Kazehaya

**[Sen'ninriki] **Jun Wakahisa

**[Ayama-chan (Now ooINACTIVE-ACCOUNToo)] **Daisuke and Isao Kimura

**[Shyjoker]** Mavis Munesanzun

Nothing changes on da OC like I promised~, well, if I did that will be cruel of me right? It feels like I just dumping those precious OC for nothing! Of course recycle it will be my forte! Anyway, next chapter will be at 26 Ferbuary! Tunning in!

Anyway, does anyone feel interest with my second SYOC I had another one and still needs them! I already had perfectly planned on the plot all I need was just, the OCs filled in and of course I will be a good judge not probably take them in my decission and not randomly accepts them!

Anyway it was filled in very little so I hope I can get full of them~!

**_Next, chapter at 8 Ferbuary!_**

**(Replies~)**

**The OC Maker : I reply you in P.M!**

**DarkZexal : I was too exicted that I forgot my real life!**

**_Thanks for supporting me!_**

**_Ciao! Ciao_**


	3. Prologue Red Side Part 1

**I'm updating at the right time didn't I? Right I told you in chapter 2 didn't I? :D**

**I'm a d*ck I notice my impatience part of my life, so I change way earlier than you expected (which I did too)**

**Edit : Almost nothing but just add few new words on the Unknown guy second POV change**

* * *

**[Destination 00 : The Students (Red)]**

**{Prologue : Leaking Red Blood}**

_Red is a hunger effectings_

_When a sunset sets it was vermillion_

_On Hollywood the carpet was red_

_Red can be powerful like_

_Obviously like blood, purely **red** right?_

* * *

**_[LALA POV | LOCATION : ROOFTOP | TIME : 06.17 AM| PROLOGUE]_**

_"So we have to make that killing game happen?" I inquire childishly with tilting my head to my left, that person chuckled to hear my statement. All I have to do is hold back my anger, "Are you pulling us here?" I glances my eyes to Mavis who seems pretty displeased by this deal of wager._

_A peculiar Island that nobody can see or knew somehow been discovered by peculiar people as well, Despairs. The attackers mostly attacks the school more than any place, it was a great and amazing havoc. Literally, but the Island residence didn't notice the big thing because.., how to say this?_

_Destiny already famous for having so many mental problem students but not in the literal way but more like.., the trouble making way. Heheh, I was famous as Pierrot or Evil Joker and Mavis was nicknamed as Silver Bullet or Troublesome Cop despite his cowboy appearance. Oh, right there is his personal job from young I think I can agreeing with it._

_"Well, the two of you pretty need that information hold of for the sake of your friends," They say playing with the silver spoon that used for their tea. Currently we are sitting on a rooftop and not just any rooftop (you know something like.., schools or personal garden? We were doing under a pergola), it was one of our cousins and we are having a tea. To be exact Mavis had orange juice and I'm bitter (with slight of sweet) hot chocolate, our dealer is the only one who's having a tea._

_We know this person well, from our childhood days. This person was making my family suffering allot. Albeit why both me and Mavis 'slightly' hate him, allot._

_"Don't give me that look you two," They remind us. "It's no use to hide that angry smile of yours Lala, I already knew you after your dear mother birth you, but let's forget that and get into business,"_

_"Why we have to drag some people to killings?" Mavis shot a question._

_"It's. A. Secret." They played._

_"Well, no use on that Maviey," I pat my older brother back in sympathy._

_Our dealer takes a sip from his tea. "Well, I use Destiny Form to called those people here and-"_

_"What stop right there! You taking some strangers as our peers..?!" Mavis snaps._

_"Yes? Why did you have a problem?"_

_"Yes we both had," Mavis include me in, which I actually WAS agreeing with my brother. But sadly I ignore him, accepting the deal. The gambling deal;_

_"Accept," I say._

_"Yes we are not going to…, huh, WHAT!?" Mavis stares me deeply that I felt I was being targeted by a beast. "Lala I thought we talked about this-"_

_"You mean right now? We didn't talk with each other the past days and hours," He make a dead pan look._

_"Yes, I thought the two of us will find them by OUR own, if the wager was too heavy to carry on,"_

_"Both wager and our search IS heavy Maviey! If we found them they probably dead now..!"_

_"Know this better Lala, we drag innocents or we do it, by our **own**,"_

_"Talkative, talkative aren't you over there Mavis?" The dealer sneers. "So unlike you, is it because of me or was it you precious butterfly or bestie?"_

_"Be quiet."_

_"Haha, well did you guys have a choice? If I your little cousin here I think it would be cheating and besides," Clearing their throat that person continues. "Is it a deal or not?"_

_Sound pretty forced as if in hurry. "Had something to do?" I ask._

_"Yes, go to the toilet, I drink too much," Well, much to the seriousness about this situation._

_Hearing this Mavis sigh in relieved, "Well, we can still talk this more-"_

_Then the two of us went blank. Literally._

_[Sleeping drug damage, asleep for 3 hours 13 minutes]_

_Well, so much for more talking and negotiate…_

* * *

**_[? POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?| PROLOGUE]_**

"Aarghh…," grunting in pain which God probably testing me like usual or maybe some at a time that I should wonder where I am. Really, I really don't know where I am and it was pretty dark. I move around moved around my arm and hands to feel something. It was a wall, a rather narrow wall that stands at both my side.

Man, I wish I had a light or something not that I had the angel lights or blessing to help me out from this problem. Slightly forced and lazily I walked forward (obviously still touching these two walls but what I'm thinking this anyway? I'm no narrator!), man, how I hate this darkness. Really, why in the world I was here again?

"Ow!" My head, what's with the sudden headache? Unbelievable is the devil playing with me? I barely remember anything about what happen before I.., hey, is this me or the wall are getting narrow and narrower?

Wait..

…

…

…

IT IS! THE WALL IS GETTING NARROWER! What in the name of God is this!? How should get from this.., whatever where I am. I hope Father is helping me right now. Well, like always I still believe in Him but I wonder I still can pray for him in this darkness? I hope I wasn't done anything, like yeah right.

Huh, something hugging me. Cold as ice, I can't see a thing but whatever it is.., I don't think is worth to run from since it does nothing to me. But whatever, though it rather weird almost like being hug by a bushes. I mean it.

"Keep walking..," It slurred like a snake and judging it voice.., which I had no clue which this thing gender support. Is it the Adam clan or Eve's?

"Keep walking…" It said again, I don't know to trust or not. But.., no hard thing to accept this thing told me. So I kept moving forward. Do I have any more choice? If you were in my shoes you should get me, oh, why am I talking to myself in my head?

I don't what it's taking me too where and why but I think I could trust it.

* * *

_**[NO POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?| PROLOGUE]**_

It was starting, the second screen to shows. A girl the very **special** girl in the show is the first to awake, stretching for her muscles to loosen up. Her golden eyes targeted to the high corner of the room, which it was presume it was a class in many purple colorings. The room that was before dark just shines with the brightest light.

In that very corner that nobody would careless to take a peek there was an eyeball, a flying eyeball with bat wings. She was waving at it before she hide it when she heard a groan, it was from a tall young man. He probably taller than Mavis did though, his unruly hair was about his shoulder reminding the girl about a man who was been grown up in a forest with gorillas as family. #T*rzan, lol!

"Ow.., where am I?" He wondered then he yawned and blinked widely, checking himself. He then growled angrily, "Where's the f*cking hell my stuff's gone too?" He scowled in a dark tone, hearing this, the first wake up resident just watching him.

"Yeow…, my head what just happen?" This time the tallest girl upon the group stands from a sit, she looked around shaking her head left-right once spinning to scanning the room and note there were four people in the room.

"…augh..," The last one is a boy; he was groaning for pain and rubbing his eyes like a little child.

"Hello people how are you and how do you do?" The first girl questioned the recent waken people with a cheerful smiles of hers. A snarl from the boy can be heard pretty upset from the tone; "Bad and extremely and going to kill whoever stole my camera's..! Oh, wait..," Suddenly he rummages the table that he sit under it.

"No, no, I found it.., just one from those stuffs..," He sighs between relieved and annoyed growl. "But there's a note that my stuff is safe and put in somewhere for a while, the f*ck I don't want to know more but I better need my babies!"

"Hey, at least you had one right? Better than nothing," The tallest girl retorted, scoffing at the boy.

"Uhm…how do you..do?" The last boy answering the late call from the girl slightly awkward and stiff from his throat, mostly likely he was nervous or somewhat disadvantage in social.

"I'm Lala Munesanzun! The Acrobat!" She introduces herself with a wide smile.

_**[Lala Munesanzun (16)|Height : 168 cm [5'6] |SDT : Acrobat]**_

Her black bob length hair slightly tidy with her white headband, her milky white skin tone almost like paper because of the light, her gold eyes are the only color scheme on herself but her bracelets and her right star earing with a small clock attached to it could be counted. Plain black shirt, white miniskirt, black tight pants and black mini boots also her gloves.

"Woah an acrobat~!" the tallest girl amused while swinging her legs up and down like a see-saw, she respond; "I'm Jyko Takashi the Mangaka you guys must know my work as in Misfortunes of Sally!" She beamed.

_**[Jyko Takashi (17)| Height : 201cm [6'7] |SDT : Mangaka]**_

Black silky hair in a medium bob, with bright hazel eyes also slightly tanned skin tone. On her head there was a very pale pink beret. Her clothing is simple and casual like pale pink sundress and white flats.

"Sorry, can't say my freaking my name since my stuff is gone like this but can tell you this, call me Al," The jungle boy snarled after that. "That's rude!" Jyko pout.

"I'm p*ss*ng about my items Mangaka, I'm p*ss*ng out,"

"Well, I think your stuff is safe since I'm an esper!" Lala cheered and this caught Al interest.

"Really? You can tell?" the taller boy skeptically ask while rolled his eyes.

"Yep! Yep! Let me get it on..!" Lala massage her forehead and concentrates.

"Um..," The last boy seems pretty awkward with the situation.

"Aha! Faint traces from the thief I can tell, whoever they are or what is their gender is not our concern but the thief left from this world!" Lala declares.

"This world what are you talking about?" Al getting confused by the acrobat words, which he was understand most of her words. Jyko on the other hand; "Are you saying we were someplace in a another word?!"

"World, not word Jyko," Lala corrected and the said girl just knocked her head out lightly.

"We were somewhere in another world!?"

"No need to rephrase those, and clear it girl! Be quick!" Al ordered.

"Well, how should I say this? We are somewhere in a building but, just one floor and the outside was.., dark like galaxy.., Maybe what Jyko says, we are somewhere in a world but not ours," Lala explain then Al give her a glare that says 'Then my stuffs?'. "Err.., also the thief that stole your camera my vision says.., they are under us, but not literal way but.., augh! It's hard to explain it!"

"Okay, you are confusing us!" Al snapped.

"Hey, don't be like that! Is the camera broken or something?" Jyko ask more details.

"Hm.., nope I think all those mentioned stuffs are safe I think the thief didn't interest on breaking or something..," Lala answered.

Al just sigh in relived but he prayed that his booty won't get sold and having an affair with the new owner.

"Well, thanks anyway.., sorry for my misbehavior I'm Aiolos Kuang the super destined talented Photographer, oh, also for short and easier to be called by you ladies call me Al," He smiles like a host.

_**[Aiolos Kuang (17)| Height : 185cm [6'1]| SDT : Photographer]**_

He seems pretty uncared about his light brown and about to the shoulders of his, pretty messy and curly, though he does look charming by his sky blue eyes and wavy nose, he looked pretty muscular (well probably athletic,) with his olive skin tone. His fashion sense was crappy or casual with his black elbow length t-shirt that has a picture of a flash camera on the bottom half and above it bold words saying "The Happy Flasher", blue-grey cameo shorts and black big toed shoes. His hand pretty well played under his green fingerless gloves.

"Wow! Can you take me a picture after we get out from this kind of room?!" Jyko sounded excited for Al's new work.

"Heheh, I can do it now you see?" Al said when he positioned the camera on his hand to get Jyko on, the last boy just quieted and felt he was an outcast by the people, but took long enough when he gets his light stage on.

The classroom door was pierced by some sort think black needles and destroyed surprising everyone in the room. Dark as night or hell, faceless and long arms with long thick nails as fingers, its body was covered by the same color black and it was wriggling.

A shadow, a monster shadow to be exact a human shadow shaped monster.

"What in the name of.." Al was the first get the attack from the unknown creature, but if weren't for Lala's knife. Her own personal acrobat knifes screeched the creature fingers like swords. Lala eyes was strange, it was a glee. A glee for a special battle between her and the shadow, Jyko cried and Al run from his position but he takes a slight of picture of the battle.

Lala takes a deep breath. "Ready..,"

The shadow is moving in a quick swift to Lala. "..set,"

The claws prepared to slash the monochrome girl body. "..go~!" It started.

Lala grab a single knife and holding it like wanted to straight attacks, from left to right, up and down, uppercut and a quick long kick. Lala throwed three knifes to the shadow but getting through from the body and in high speed it was already on Lala's back.

Lala smirked at this event, she done a backward kick and the shadow getting to her back and this time the shadow able get stabbed plus a perfect face punch. It fly across the room right the corner of it.

"Nyehe!" Lala grabs many knifes as she throw them one to another or more than that in high speed. The shadow unweaning the same mistake again fend itself with the claws many sound the metal-steel clashing sounds are ringing in the room.

Jyko scream and Aiolos photos and the unknown boy.., gone.

The shadows claws transform much to Lala surprises and hissing in pain right on her eyes, the said shadow rage an attack to Lala but failed. Due the last boy interference with a loud and hard hit of a table much to everyone surprise.

**KRAK!**

"Now!" He cries.

Lala do what he says and charged to the shadow finishing it by four stabs right on the brain. Ending it lives as the shadow fades and disappears to the air no more disturbing the teenagers.

"Wow..," Aiolos finishes taking the pictures though, he really uncared about the real ones he concentrates on the pictures he gets. "Perfect like usual," He chuckled.

"Wow, encore! Encore!" Jyko claps.

Lala just bowed like she done a performance and the nameless boy just followed her. Lala glanced at him, he had a unique white cat hoodie. Orange ears and tails, though the ears was mostly caught the attention, right had holes like Swiss cheese and the other one had three rings of piercings.

"_Rockers brand?_" Lala thought secondly about the clothing until the mentioned boy is; "I'm the Super Destined Flightier, Wings,"

_**[Wings (17)| Height : 170cm [5'7] |SDT : Flightier]**_

Wings had long white hair messy and dull with cider colors on the tips of the ends, his skin was light brown and he had iris colored eyes. His light yellow hoodie he still put on his head had two strange orange ears left was had a piercings and the right had few holes like Swiss cheese, his zipper wasn't fully zip up that he showed his sleeveless button up shirt blue and red tartan pattern, his jeans was slight ripped and his shoes was casually white slip on.

"Flightier? Wings?" Both Jyko and Aiolos didn't catch up what he says.

"That's what I'm sign up as, since.., I can fly..," Wings answered the two confusion slightly awkward.

"Oh, the Highschool form? Yeah I think I sign up as that, though I really don't get why we are all here and still I still remember that after I pressed enter I already here," Jyko suddenly explain her past story.

"You too? Here am I, I was on my house and my own room do some school selections to get transfer from my old one and I found about this school had student who uses special powers," Aiolos respond.

"Same here! Same here! I was at my house and felt sooo sleepy and drowsy and faiiiiints~ but all I knew now I was in this very room!" Lala voice tone became childish and very high pitched this surprise the people who listen to her.

"Lala why are you suddenly..?" Wings somewhat lost at words, barely unknown what to speak next to the acrobat.

"Yey! Yeay~!" Lala spun around on her toes and Aiolos taking few snaps from her. "Shall we get more moving?" She declares and ran to the broken door leaving the others alone. There is a main problem, there is two people who never in combat and one had slight. Wanted or not, they ran to follow the runaway girl and only to hear her grunts and yelling's.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's the creepy slender-man again!" The sound was belongs to a girl, pretty childish no, almost like a child voice who sounded freak out.

"Morelike the slender-woman! It's a girl and it's a human!" respond a boy who was also freaked out and shocked. "_Guess there were others, then again the form did mention about 16 of us here,_" Aiolos thought remembering. Also he noted that the hallway was rather foggy and dark, but the darkness had lights in it. Almost like in a horror game. (AN : Irony I was thinking about Heavenly Host School but meh,)

"Yousa! I'm no slender man or woman!" This one is definitely belongs to Lala who sound tad annoyed.

"Eh, is there something wrong?" A boy innocently asks about the recent situation, this one rather slow to notice something.

"Momoka! Karin! Please c-calm down!" Another girls voice sound panicked itself, and it was more panic than the early two.

"It's Momoko!" Momoka-, Momoko yells.

"It's Kaede! Not Karin!" Kar-, Kaede the same.

"Eh, we had new friends now?" Jyko changes her sights to every face she saw.

"Say cheese!" Aiolos takes one pictures one to another new face.

"Aaack! Not my face! Please not the face!" The one called as Momoko screeched for the light.

"P-paparazzi!?" Kaede mistook Aiolos as a paparazzi (though it was slightly the same thing right?).

"Huh?" The boy still spaced out and looked around him, it was noisy he noted that part.

"Eeek!" The last girl was shrieked.

"Hey!" Jyko yelled as she got in the frame again from Aiolos. "Whoops, wrong one," He says as he deleted the mistake he just made.

"Rude! Stupid! Pervert! T*rz*n!" Momoko chanted.

"Was that supposed to be a curse or some witty insults?" Aiolos sneers.

"Eh, who are you guys?" Kaede notices the new peoples.

"It's Jyko callm Miss. JY-co!" Jyko declares.

"JY-co?! I'm a huge fan of yours!" Momoko respond.

"Really!?"

"No, just kidding!"

"Kaede Nakamura the high sky recent Actor nice too meet you!" Aiolos noted the shy boy with a moose doll in his arms.

"Um.., have we met?" The said boy wondered.

"Yeah, photo section you probably wouldn't remember that time,"

Wings just stay silent to dumbfounded about the situation, before was danger and now it was rather a messy chaos.

"BE QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Lala finally snaps, she felt she didn't get any spotlight for this kind of time (seriously?). Everyone just stay in silence after hearing Lala orders. "Okay, one to two!" Lala starts her words by a general tone. "Line up!"

"Li-line what?!" Aiolos stutters still shock from the ultrasonic screech (not really though it was just pretty loud).

"You heard me! Line up! And introduces yourself one by one, it was head buzzing you know!" Lala answered in her childish tone.

"Oh, right before was rather noisy since we were all chit-chat allot without thinking but I think we should do it properly," Kaede says honestly.

"Okay, I'm Momoko Kinoshita the Dezainaa~!" Momoko spun around. "Yoroshiku nee~!"

_**[Momoko Kinoshita (15)| Height : 150cm [4'11]|SDT : Designer]**_

Ebony black twin-tails with straight bangs the length was about mid-back, her face was egg shaped with white pinkish skin and her eye was dark brown. Her body was pretty childlike, small, skinny and flat Lala couldn't blame anybody if they mistook her as a child. Her pink baby-doll dress making her look like a child wearing a sundress, her matching chest length cape over it with a red ribbon tied on the chest, she also wears white shocks and black mary janes (for school uses).

"Wait, you're a highschooler? I thought you were a kid who got lost," Wings comment and Momoko puffed her cheeks. "Bakaaa! There's no an elementary kid would get kidnap and put in a highschool grounds!" Momoko respond to Wings statement with a tongue out.

"Haha! You even shorter than I do..!" Jyko says realizes the (extreme) height differences between the two. Aiolos make a face that was going to say; 'Aren't comparing the heights with the wrong person here?'

"Hey! I don't want to hear that from a giant! At least with my small body I can pay childs fees! It's cheaper!" Everyone who heard this just sweatdropped to her (except for Wings, Lala and the last boy), "So you've been lying to some people allot?" Kaede ask with his moose doll.

"Yep, why? Jealous with my small and thin body..?" Momoko grinned.

"Jealous my foot, why we proud so much about paying child's fare I mean it IS cheaper but still..," Aiolos don't know what to comment on.

"Why jealous on that? I think having bigger is better," Jyko comment and Momoko rolled her eyes and muttered something; "Tall snobs,"

"Hey, Raiko your turn!" Momoko nudges the smaller boy shoulders, making him awake. "What where..?" He seems to be realizes the whole situation again, dumbfounded.

"Introduces yourself!" Jyko ordered.

"Huh? Okay.., hello there I'm Raiko Omura the Puperteer nice to meet you all,"

_**[Raiko Omura (17)| Height : 140cm [4'7] |SDT : Puppeteer]**_

He looked pretty innocent and sleepy like sometimes with his messy brown hair, thought he looked almost like a magician or other puppeteers like his talent should. Large dark blue cloak that covers his body, under it he wears white dress shirt, black pants and black shoes. On his right shoulders there was a wooden plain puppet resting.

Well that was plain and normal but it is a good thing right?

"Moose boy! You!" Jyko points her finger to the shy boy who seems surprised.

"M-me?" Kaede ask for clarification.

"Who else had the moose doll?"

"Right.., sorry, I was n-nervous and all.., and um..," He takes a deep breath. "I'm Kaede, the Actor," He introduces himself steadily.

"Morelike the recent new leaf actor for few months," Aiolos sneered.

_**[Kaede Nakamura (15)| Height : 165cm [5'5] |SDT : Actor]**_

His grey eyes meekly blinked at every people he saw, with his black short hair with side swept bangs he nearly looked like a girl at the first glances. Teal sweatshirt and blue short almost making him looked childish, with his white knee socks and black shoes. A moose stuffed animal was loyal on his arms.

"Kimiko.., it-it's your turn now..," Kaede glance to the taller girl who seems playing with her glasses. "Oh, huh? You g-guys done already I-I mean?" Her voice was stuttering state like but her words was played fluently, more like she was shock, no, no it was electrocuted.

"I'm Kimiko Tsukud-da! The electrician I can controls atom and electrics and stuff connected,"

_**[Kimiko Tsukuda (15)| Height : 165cm [5'5] |SDT : Electrician]**_

Black bow that hold her side bangs of her thigh length burgundy hair, brown glasses used for her sight problem chocolate eyes, though her fair skin was smooth with her plain and casual clothing such as gray shirt under unbutton maroon sweater jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"That's your powers.., might useful for my camera," Aiolos said bluntly, confusing Kimiko.

"You still THINKING your stuffs? Think our lifes here stupid!" Jyko snaps.

"Hey.., where's Lala?" Wings finally spoke his words after a while. Everyone just notice that the acrobat was not near them anymore. She was gone like magic. Poof!

* * *

_**[? POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?| PROLOGUE]**_

"Destroy the wall," It told me and I was like 'yeah, I will' and..

**_BRAK! CRACK!_**

"Eh?" I was surprise, this wasn't supposed to happen or maybe it was? Dude, I'm falling and I'm falling from a wall. A wooden rickety wall, that aged for who'll knows and termites problem and, "God save me," I smiled flatly and prayed.

It felt kinda great the wind from the fall, the voice didn't say anything and I notice it was still at the wall, I can see it. A humanoid like shadow, glaring at me with pure white eyes with no pupils and okay, I wasn't narrating a horror story and that was slightly creepy like ghost but like I would go to scare to that thing. I never fear of anything as long I still believed God graces.

"Ouf!" I can't help but grunt after someone's arms catches me. "Are you alright?" The stranger ask and it was male, I glance to the suppose hole and it was gone. Like I didn't punch it through earlier, the stranger drops me and letting my *ss hit the floor and OW.

"Who are you?" He asks while I'm standing on my foot and rubbing my butt to lessen the pain. "Well, I'm going to say it later rude guy," I sneer, he didn't liked me right after I said those, his black eyes glared at mine, which is the same as his.

Okay, now this is weird. Why explaining his eyes and mine? Whatever...

"Weirdo," He walked away and his glare calms down right away. Did I found an ally who had slight of similarity? If do, thanks. "Follow me," He ordered.

"Follow you to where?" I ask childishly.

"Just do it," He quicken his pace, I slightly annoyed to follow the stranger. I mean the guy was rude, give me a break here! Yeah, like I care about that.

I keep following him to a Gym, which I was surprised it was at the second floor. This is Japan right? Usually is at normal grounds or separated from the school, well, I can say this place is a gym since it looked like ones I've seen in shows. Well cartoon shows to be exact, heheh. Also, besides that the ceiling was pretty high, too high to be exact as if...

It was high for someone who can fly up there, but this is kinda weird, hey, where's that guy-

**BWACK!**

* * *

**_[NO POV | LOCATION : SCHOOL | TIME : ?| PROLOGUE]_**

Lala was neither on sighted; everyone was worried, panicking and space out (okay, the last one was just Raiko only) though except for the said girl. She was on havoc! Running all over the place like an idiot, she knows better that she need be on one team but, then again the shadow DID know her.., right?

"Where are they and where are they..?" Lala jokingly playing with her gazes left to right until she was said dizzy, she already know their exact location. That is her powers and curse, she then leaning onto a wall until a weapon. A pole with a ball made from.., whatever it is between metal or steel, it was rather unique.

".., It's a person..," The wielder says and it was a woman and not to mention, shorter than Lala really short.

"I told you haven't I? The shadow wasn't that noisy like, you should at least recognized footsteps fool," A young man walked out from a wall right beside Lala, though he wasn't the guy like the others she met so far. "Golly, I hope you two didn't bash innocent there!" chirped an eccentric boy as he jump.

"Quiet, and also it was her to blame on not me," The boy defend himself, he was between rude and polite. His tone is mostly used for rude people but his words are polite like gentleman. Which side is he on? Rude or (im)polite even?

"You guys can't act like that!" The boy yells scolding the two and a girl who looked emotionless appear lastly. She took a second to glance at Lala, their eyes met for a second and dispersed.

"I'm so very sorry about those two! I'm Sora Ueno a Magic Trainer nice to meet you!" The cheery boy introduces himself.

_**[Sora Ueno (16)| Height : 175cm [5'9] |SDT : Magic Trainer]**_

His blonde hair and blue eyes was rather strange for Japanese ethnicity, giving the foreign looks to him. He was pretty more like between French or American with his dark blue trench coat with a chain of a pocket-watch hanging out of the left pocket, he also wears long black trousers that cover his feet. He appears not wearing a shoe but uses his trouser as footing.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lala Munesanzun an acrobat call me Lala!" Lala stretched her back for muscles relieve on her back.

"Anyway, are you alone?" Sora inquires.

"Nope, had my group but left them behind, huehehehe!" Lala chuckled.

Kagura shot a disgust glare, "So you left them dead?" He rudely ask.

"Rude words from a holy guy! Nwope! Nwope! Living like monkeys they are, they with another group so I think they will fine, I mean there is a person who uses mele magic's!" Lala twirl her black hair.

"Hmph, I see, anyso.., I'm Kagura Yasunori, Florist, is unpleased to meet you acrobat," Kargua scoffed.

_**[Kagura Yasunori (17)|Height : 180 cm [5'11] |SDT : Florist]**_

Kagura had a royal blue hair, messy and had a long thin ahoge. His clothing is a student uniform, like white shirt, pants, jackets and so on. But he was different, his brown jacket wear it like some cape over his shoulders, he had bandages rounding his left arm complete set with praying beads in monochrome colors. Brown average pants and loafers are just his other sets.

"Is unpleasing to hear that Yasunori," Lala makes a sarcasm tone complete with meaningful stares.

"No fights!" Sora declares and intervene the two.

"Anyway, ladies what are yours?" Lala glances to the girls, her tone more like a host now.

".., Honoka Kageyama.., a Psychologist.., hello there," The last girl introduces in a small voice.

_**[Honoka Kageyama (17)| Height : 169cm [5'7]| SDT : Psychologist]**_

Light brown bob tuck with a wings pin, also her bangs was splits evenly, like an eagle with her yellow eyes with indescribable shades, on her face there was a slight of freckles and her skin pretty pale as if she never bathed in sunlight's. Her clothing giving the bookworm feels with lavender cardigan over his dark violet blouse, her knee length lavender skirt with dark violet linings matching her top wear, black leggings with lavender dress shoe.

"You are?" Lala shot a stare to the weapon holder girl which she adverts her glances to other ways. "Come on! Don't be a shy sprout!" Lala pouts.

"_Shy sprout!? Where did that come from?_" Sora, Kagura and Honoka thoughts at the same time.

"It's Beniko Akiyama a Traveler, nice too meet you, I was spacing out sorry..,"

_**[Beniko Akiyama (17)| Height : 152cm [5'0] |SDT : Traveler]**_

Beniko represents Japan and China, having twin ondango in red colors, boyish twin side-tails and behind her ears is hair that reaches around chest length wrapped in hair spools. Her emerald green eyes blinked twice to stare at the people she sees. Her clothing giving the Chinese and Japanese feels, 2 shorts layered kimono with the shoulders pulled down and a halter style cheongsam underneath she also wears thigh-high tabi socks that she wears okobo shoes over. She also had seen holding a pole with a metallic round ball on the top.

"What's that?" Lala point to Beniko weapon (pretending to be) confused about the said item. "It's called chui, a Chinese weapon,"

"Anyway, I go look around you guys probably can my find my group from my directions," Lala start to walk away quickly. "Wait what?!" Sora surprised.

"She said we can find her group and others if we follow her previous direction," Kagura respond.

"And you all alone?!" Sora still yelling, Kagura almost slap him because his loud voice.

"I'll follow her, you guys can go ahead," Beniko followed Lala.

"See you later!" Lala ran away, Beniko failed to catch up with her.

* * *

**_[? POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?| PROLOGUE]_**

"Ow!" I rubbed my head, and hissing in pain. Okay, whoever that guy was I'm going to payback him! When I tried to get up I hit my forehead onto something and sh*t hurts like hell! Dang! Dang! Double dang! Quatro dang! Six time dang! Ergh, whatever I take a deep breath, perfectly annoyed.

I realizes that I was inside something, like a box, oh, a ball. I tried to push but it was glued, damn it! I notice what the ball I stuck inside like, a gachamon right? Gachaman? Euh, what did Japan called it again? You know the prize balls that usual in machine that needs coins?

Whatever, looks like I'm stuck here and I hope I won't have varicose veins problems later.

* * *

**_[LALA POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?| PROLOGUE]_**

Well, I already almost got killed with a chui now I almost got killed by flames. Which I avoid it easily, I've get used to this kind of attacks. Mavis usually would go for the kill, oh, right. 2 years ago he did trying to kill me literally. Which it was changes by Asbell helping us to change.

_Who the heck is this chick? Yicks, good thing I didn't murdered someone by accident, though I really kinda don't mind of happening, - Ryo Nakana, Pyrotechnician, 17 years old, 5 cm shorter (2 inches shorter). Japanese. Likes Meme allot. Mood : Happy, curios, cheeky. Powers : Flames_

_Lucky girl, is unlike Ryo to get a miss, but I really hoping for a human burning show – Meme Tsumikun, Pop Sensation, 16 years old, 13 cm shorter (5 inches shorter). Japanese. Likes singing allot. Mood : Worry, curios, relieved. Powers : Voice_

_Good thing Mitsuki notice the girl earlier I don't want to know what would happen to her later – Tano Shizuri, Spirit Chaneler, 16 years old, 17 cm taller (7 inches taller). Japanese. Like boys. Mood : Awkward, strange, doubt, curios. Powers : Soul_

_Strange girl, her blackness almost mistook as the shadow before, if weren't for her gold decorations Ryo would probably burn her to ashes – {Mitsuki} Tsumetai, Figure Skater, 15 years old, 2 cm taller (1 inches taller). Japanese. Likes Ices. Mood : Neutral, curios._

Well, these four people are commenting how 'lucky' I am that I able to avoid the white flame. Which is unusual for normal happenings, but I noted it was Ryo powers works. His powers to manipulate the colours of the flames are absolute amazing.

"Anyway, I found the 4th group I should get back now~ (030)" in second I stands and walked away like a robot, literally. "Hey wait!" Ryo yelled at me back.

"Come along! Come along little kiddies!" I sneered like an old men clown.

"Hehe, is this a game you playing now?" Meme joked, though she slightly annoyed by my impolteness.

"Carry on! Shall we meet with the others~?" I sing.

"Wait up!" Ryo yells louder than before, it took me a while to get them away from him. The shadow, I know him or her you could say.., it was genderless. They liked to played pranks harsh and cruel, they do anything they pleased sometimes. Unlike the clown which only Mavis part had on him, though I think he wont remember that clown since it was a real while I think it was when we were 2 (my age) or 3 (Mavis age) when we last time came here.

Oh, right I think Asbell and Qintha was here. It was the same as us, but we stop coming when that incident happens to Asbell and other subjects.

_The clown was least dangerous than the shadow._

_Clown was nice and shadow is bad._

_Never trust any shadow when comes, letting strangers roam in this world._

* * *

_**[NONE POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?| PROLOGUE]**_

Lala caught up with all groups, she told the fourth group to introduces themselves, Ryo takes the first shots. "I'm Ryo Nakana the coolest Pythecnician you'll ever find!" He proudly says those words.

_**[Ryo Nakana (17)| Height : 163cm [5'4]| SDT : Pyrotechnician]**_

Black hair that was about his mid-length of his neck pretty thick for a boy, he had sharp red flaming red eyes also rather tannish skin and good looking. He looked formal despite being all cheery and loud persona he shows to everyone, wearing a red plaids shirt with black lines, blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a black beanie that slightly shows his cheeky like persona.

"This is Meme Tsumikun the Pop Sensation you should know her from shows right?" Ryo points to the said girl who was waving kindly and smiles gently. "Nice to meet you all," She says.

_**[Meme Tsumikun (16)| Height : 155cm [5'1]| SDT : Pop Sensation]**_

Two long brown pig-tails that nearly reach her knees, brown and rainbow highlights running through it, her blue eyes clear like the azure sky, her smooth bright pinkish skin tone are shines in her black dress that runs down to the knees with a long-sleeved white dress shirt on top, unbuttoned. Clacking sounds from her black heels that add her 5 cm from her real height.

Ryo eyes blinked widely to Aiolos while the photographer saying; "Yep, I know her-"

"Hey! Are you that jerk paparazzi from last week?!" Ryo accused the brunette, much to the said boy surprises.

"I really don't know what you were, really, really..," An obvious denial from the accused.

"Please forget the past.., I'm Mitsuki Tsumetai a Figure Skater nice too meet you," Mitsuki introduce herself breaking the fight.

_**[Mitsuki Tsumetai (15)| Height : 170cm [5'7]|SDT : Figure Skater]**_

Mitsuki had blonde hair that tied into a bun, her dark green eyes had a princess aura like, her skin tone is white like snow. Her blue and white sundress had white daisies pattern on the blue part of the dress, followed to a white on the torso and blue with the matching pattern on the skirts, it was ended by big blue ruffles with white laces. Her sky blue socks are reach her knees and her mary janes are in silvery white.

"Oh! I know you! You're that pretty lady in the TV dancing on the ice! I really like your shows!" Jyko beamed in excitement.

"Thanks..," Mitsuki thanking in a low voice.

"Um.., the tall one.., who is he?" Wings questioned suddenly pointing to Tano. His eyes slightly squinted as if he having a problem with sights.

"I..I'm Tano Shizuri a Spirit Chaneler..nice too you..all," Tano awkwardly responded.

_**[Tano Shizuri (16)| Height : 195cm [6'5]|SDT : Spirit Chaneler]**_

Thick black hair that was fallen around the mid-way point of the neck, it had blue highlights, he also looked pretty skinny, almost like didn't eat allot. Long sleeved shirt to hid his body looks in purple colors, his jeans was ripped (fashion these days?) and an open black jacket.

"Something wrong..?" Lala questioned the hooded boy, strangely Wings shook his head.

"No, just asking..," Wings replied and then suddenly some red flames lit on air, no, it was will o' wisp. Usually was blue but this one.., is strangely red like vermillion. "Nice," Aiolos takes a picture.

"H-huh?! What is this?!" Kaede panics.

"I know this! It what they called the will o' wisp right, am I right?" Momoko guessed.

"Yep, in red color though," Lala answered.

"Such strange happenings after we all in a complete set, I hope this isn't a seniors pranks from what I heard from Destiny topics," Kagura scoffed.

"Huh? Pretty lights..," Raiko comments after he return from reality.

"Hey, my flames are better than these things!" Ryo let a yellow colored flame from his pointing finger.

"Wait.., why a will o' wisp is doing here? Shouldn't be at swamp, bogs or even marshes?" Beniko question alerting the other students realizing about strange from the folk-tales, they say it was recede when it was close but why is rather normal even they were close?

"G-gaaaah!" Kaede suddenly scream and points to the back. "Huwaah!" followed by Kimiko.

Shadows, shadows everywhere it was a wave of shadows! Though it slightly nearly look likes wave of blades though. "Everyone! Follow the will o' wisp they said they can bring you to safety!" Beniko orders and everyone follows it.

It was rather long trip but they trap themselves into the room while Wings, Sora and Ryo blocked the door. "Where's the exit?!" Jyko rants.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**SLAB!**

"Yikes! This thing nearly stabs me!" Sora screamed avoiding the piercing needle blade from the shadow.

"Screw it! We both are in the same boat now!" Ryo respond. "I think it's three," Sora corrected.

"Hurry..!" Wings hissed, he was scraped at the waist but slightly still harmless.

"I don't know but let's try looking it!" Momoko says.

"In this kind of place?!" Kaede yells panicking.

Then suddenly the floor breaks and showed a black hole sucking them down. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screams some are surprises, shock and reflexes on it. Lala chuckles, she's the one who found the switch. The door breaks and the black hole closes, the shadows ranting this and that complaining losing its prey. "I'll get you next time..!"

**To be continue..**

* * *

"Lala likes playing dirty huh?" Crow chuckled though his expression was pretty annoyed because Clear antics again. Right now he was holding a certain foot dear_coughcoughbrothercoughcough_ of his trying to kick him, knocking him out. "Let go my foot Crow,"

"Yeah, let him go!" The brown boy supports.

"Please be perfectly let him go Crow, or.., as a Perfectionist I will be perfectly punished you for violence in this room! The deal is on the paper," Alviss threaten.

**[Alviss ? (?)| Height : 160cm (5'3) |SDT : Perfectionist]**

Alviss blonde hair tied into a perfect twin pig tailed braids, blue eyes clear like the sky and white skin at porcelain. Her sky themed sundress and her white well sewed and decorative jacket, her white kitty heels look pretty usable to hit and run someone.

"Shut up Quirk and you too Alviss!" Crow snap at the two but this cause him to lose his own focus on Clear making the smaller boy kick him with his second foot. "Ow!"

Crow left cheek left in sharp pain and Clear hissed on the pain on his head. This cause Alviss in further annoyance, "You two get us some popcorns and drinks, the usual ones and don't be late!" Alviss ordered.

"You and what army woman," Clear insults, Alviss pulled out a AK-47 from Quirk's cape (which the said boy yelp in surprises), much to Clear and Crow annoyance (also shock and fears) the two do what they told. Alviss snorted at the two while but Quirk started to pouted. "I'm the Magician and why in the world you can pulled that out?!"

**[Quirk(?) ? (?)| Height : 180cm (5'11) |SDT : Magician]**

He features many brown colors on himself, his short hair slight bowl like but the bangs from his left to right getting more and more longer until his right side bangs was the most longest to the chin length, brown top hat, brown magician cape with black at the inside, black sleeveless dress shirt, brown vest, black jabot, dark brown pants and black shoes. His skin tone was seen to be pale but wasn't that pale as Clear or Crow as, just pale but plainly healthy. By his masquerade white snake scales skin mask on his face, it was clearly unknown what kind of face or eyes he had.

"I had my powers as a Perfection there," Alviss lift her shoulders and Quirk put himself into the same spot of the seat.

**Prologue: Welcome to blue sea of Despairs**

**{Parte: 2}**

* * *

**Trivia :**

**Yeah, some of you might notice that there is a new OC in here and you knew there is one OC that didn't appear (or mention), you'll know why**

**Lala wasn't so random like the last time I was a pretty idiot that time**

**No don't worry Darkzexal I did not throw away your OC, but I really liking him allot**

**Also I had this chapter get a re-write (once) though I done pretty early. The groups also got changed but I think, not so much.**

**Group 1 :**

**Lala, Kagura, Beniko and Wings**

**Group 2 :**

**Jyko, Meme, Ryo and Kaede**

**Group 3 :**

**Momoko, Sora, Kimiko and Raiko**

**Group 4 :**

**Aiolos, Honoka, Mitsuki and Tano**

**OC drawings are in processing on the making looks and all, by the way do you guys want to do a Deviantart request draw? I'll draw them when had time (I'm a "Do anything you want- type")**

**Deviantart, Little-Shy-Joker, so be patience with this kid! Huwehuwehuwehehehehe! It's kinda free -w- so it's okay to request it.**

**Breaking Future had 7 OC candidates! But 1 girl in 6 boys people! Send me more! So after this Breaking Future would updated weekly but I had my third SYOC on!**

**Oblivion Gate : 0 candidates –Set AFTER SDD!**

**Send in P.M or other Medias but NO in review! OAO! Since it would reveal all past to other authors and would be no fun!**

* * *

**Shadowplayer360 : Your wrong, and I notice you mention being tired so it's okay~**

**The OC Maker : No, mime are too dangerous and least creepy (to some people)! Especially the invisible weapon! They'll be dead first before the killing game starts!**

**MidnightMoonKid : Oh so you're Ayama-chan?! I thought I lost you forever! #Hugs**

**Mugi-pyon : Yeah, tell me about that time all the OCs collects was harder than I thought would be. Yicks! Main reason why story is messy as hell, was being impatience and I'm glad I had an ally with the same nature of me! (See the recent SYOC re-write updates, Hint; Had Shonen-ai features)**

**Too bad that she will takes sometimes to get all chapter standing on! Even though I really super impatience for it! X3**

* * *

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Third update will be next month and not promising the date (again)**


	4. Prologue Blue Side Part 2

_"Praise..? ..Praise..? Praise.., is you there..? Please answer me,"_

_"I'm here, I just reading the Heart Profiles,"_

_"Heart..? Oh, you meant him..,"_

_"Yes, I was surprise that he had slight of mess on his past..,"_

_"What mess?"_

_"Sister Problems…,"_

_"Sister problems? What did you me-"_

_"That ends up with unlucky murders,"_

_"Oh, dear..."_

* * *

**[Destination 01 : Bad Bear and Good Cat (Blue)]**

**{Prologue : ****Welcome to Blue Sea of Despairs****}**

_**Blue** is the sky_

_Sea dyed in blues_

_The **bear** told to be the badest since he was such a **sadist**_

_But they say the **cat** is cruelest as him_

_Never trust like in the quote;_

**_Never judge a book by its cover_**

* * *

**_[NO POV | LOCATION : GYM | TIME : 08.00 A.M| PROLOGUE]_**

A gym pretty large and clean, a stage with dark blue curtains around it just let themselves in dust. The suddenly a huge black hole merged from the ceiling.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Many screams from group of people that became louder and louder and finally..,

"Ouf!" "Ow!" "Oh, my God!" "Yeowch!" "Ow!" "Back off!" "Hey!" "Owiie..!" "Ow and ow!" "Pain!" "Hurts.." "Human," "Wait who said that?" "Ow! Forget it!" "Owow!" "Whoops!" "Dear me!"

One by one the teenagers are landed on squishy pillows, breaking their critical fall. But the pillow was rather too soft they still can't stand firmly.

"Where the heck, where are we this time?!" Yuudai first the one to say after the fall, slightly annoyed by the situation first it was life and death problem and now where are they!?

"Don't know.., but aren't we inside a gym?" Jun wondered, but then his face went red like beet. "Ow..," Izumi groan she didn't realize that she landed on Jun chest.

"U-um, c-c-c-can please get o-off me-me..?" Jun utterly stuttering requests the mathematician to move out from the top of him.

"Huh? Ack..!" Izumi shrieked and blushing realizing she was on top Jun, not to mention the two was nearly at the edge of the giant pillow. Izumi didn't balance her body ends up falling, a hand grab her arm before her fall.

"Ouf!" The two grunted when their body landed on the marble floor, luckily the difference of the height wasn't that big enough to make a fatal wounding.

"Are you okay..?" The savior ask Izumi about her safety, Izumi blushed again that it was.., Soren who saved her. Though it was an accident he just got in the waves. Mavis was the one grab her arm but he grabs Soren and...

Voila.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm…!" Izumi nearly can't say any word for gratitude because of shame.

"Hey, love birds!" Keana called as she jumps and landed to the white floor. "Think about the situation then flirt around," She says slightly skeptically she was a little jealous at Izumi 'luck'.

"R-right!" Izumi abruptly stands up and avoiding gazes with Soren.

"Well, where are we?" Mavis bluntly asks after he's jump from the cushion followed by Jun. "Um.., like in the gym captain obvious?" Yuudai responded after he jump and kick Mavis.

"Ow!" Mavis yelled.

"Sorry 'bout that, a cool thief like should need something for a second landing," Yuudai sneer.

"Grr..," Responding to thief mockery, the gunman just growled.

"Okay, you boys should not fight already!" Melody yells right at the top of them, the cushion actually. "Not getting down piano?" Keana ask the pianist.

"No, I can't I need a prince to help me out," Melody swooned.

"You just exaggerating there..," Isao told. "Yeah, there no prince over except in story books," Mavis said and getting a deadpanned expression from everyone. "What?"

Chizuru changes the topic, "Yeah, I mean you just worried about your skirt dress and all since your panties probab-"

"Enough! You can't talk about ladies undergarments when there are boys here!" Haruna snaps, much to Mavis reaction on that statement, "_Every boys and girls already know about undergarments I mean like underwear or panties, why does she get heat up for?_" But then his eyes went to the cushion with full intent.

"Some of them maybe probably the herbivore types, rawr~" Melody jokingly growl. "Yep," Keana agreeing. "These two are carnivores!" Chizuru jokes.

Mavis staring at the cushion with a sharp stare, Soren notices the look on his face just predict what his planning. "_Well, he wouldn't listen if I tell him right..?_" He thought while dusting himself while standing up.

"You girls should wear pants like me as example!" Haruna jumps and land on Yuudai face by accident. "Whoops!" Haruna yelp after she lands though, it was a kick on the face to be exact and Haruna safely lands on the floor thinking she done it without wounding the thief at all.

"Ouw! Women need a help there?!" Yuudai snaps after the fall. "Too late, I'm already standing firm here," Haruna replied with no remorse.

Mavis creates a theory in a different topic this time about; Karma will come at any time. Though it didn't stop his curiosity about the pillow, he thugs it hardly, "Mavis!" Isao cried realizes about the boy recent activity but it was too late, Soren who also notice just watch It goes.

"Whoa- whoaaa!" Almost the ones who stills at the giant cushion are fallen down.

"Everyone please catch them!" says a voice, female.

"Got you!" Daisuke grabs Melody and Chizuru though the guy fall backs.

"You okay?!" Jun catches Kohaku.

Makoto lands by his own followed by Chinia and Shiori. Mavis notices there something missing, what was it? The voice and wait, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.., 14…?!

"Hey where the other 2? I just counted there were 14 of us!" Mavis ask slightly panic.

"Did you count yourself?" Chizuru asked.

"Um.., nope..?"

"15, you're in,"

"Who's the last one?" Isao wondered.

"D-does anyone s-s-see R-Ren?" Izumi adds.

"Are you guys alright?" Ren ask all while she was standing on the stage unhurt.

"What in the world..? S-since when..? No, how.., h-how long you've been standing over there?!" Kohaku yells, Ren thought she was scolded for it just started to sniffles. "I-I don't know!"

"Are you.., are you a magic user infact?!" Kohaku declares much to Ren and the others confused by his words then remember they were all stand on a magical High School! "No! I wasn't! I'm just a normal human girl!" Ren answers quickly.

Growling Kohaku yells. "Don't lie on me! Explain how you get on that stage while we were all fallen on that cushion?!" Kohaku denies Ren truthful words, his eyes were in the gaze of a predator. "Magic.., magics..," Kohaku chanting in small voices with small chuckles making a distance those who were close with him.

Mavis felt he see this kind reaction and made a mental light bulb. "_Mao Disgea 3?_"

"Stop that Kohaku you're making everyone feels awkward by your sudden behavior!" Jun shakes the burgundy boy.

"Ren, are the one who told the others to catches the fallen one?" Mavis questions the Dancer.

"What!? What did you mean by that?" Ren became more and more confused.

"I think he said are you the one who ordered us to catch some of us?" Jun clarified what did the Gunman says.

"What?! No I didn't! All I know that when I was falling I was catches by another girl," Ren explains as she walk to the others mainly she went Haruna back avoiding gazes from Kohaku. "Another girl? So there is another one? Did we get some test joke or something?!" Haruna snaps.

"Calm down," Soren bluntly says. "I did remember about Destiny warnings though, they say the students are slightly '_screw loose_',"

The silver eyes heart felt been pricked by a needle. "_I guessing I'm one of them, I'm also one of those students..,_" He pressing his lips to make a simple straight line.

"Please all of please at ease and calm!"

It was a young girl voices, it was light and mellow to hear with. "All of you please gaze upon the stage!" The order was gentle and wasn't harsh. All do what they told, in silence with confusion they hold. "Who is it? Who goes there?" Shiori ask loudly.

**BRAK!**

It was surprising, a white girl literally white. Jump from the hidden ceiling (or maybe the air), her face remain unknown because her face was facing at the ground. She moves back in few steps, her face was reveal to a beauty with cat ears and tail.

She was purely white, hair, skin and eyes. Her hair was short and pretty curvy giving a cat like aura, body was slender in hourglass type, and her dress features many different types of whites, though even they were colored in was extra soft nearly to white.

In more details on her clothing, white dress that was perfectly puffy reach her knees with decorative laces, pale mint ribbon under her collar dress, whitish brown belts on her hips, her white boots that was reach about her thigh in heels.

"I'm Whitey Cats, a Super Destined Talented Historian!" She bowed.

**[Whitey Cats (?)| Height : 170cm [5'7] |SDT : Historian]**

Her ears and tails were moving frequently proving it really was purely part of her body, everyone shock and amuse to see this. "What are you?! Beautiful, I've never seen such thing!" Kohaku eyes shines in a childish way, in mirth or in heaven to see such thing.

Mavis was shock to see her, though his face was calm to others but inside it was in havoc. Tsunami, Volcano erupts, Earthquake, Meteors showers and many more of the chaos. It was a complete world end of his. But he shows his calm face much the Whitey nervous looks.

"Are you sure that you weren't called as a White woman?" Keana sneer she was rather jealous at her, Melody does the same but she keep it herself.

Yuudai made a serious look on his face. "A historian huh?" This caught Haruna who were close with the thief questioned. "Something you knew?". Ignoring the girl Yuudai lightly says. "Can I have your history then?" Haruna almost slap the said thief because she thought it was perfectly serious but end up to be a flirt.

"You guys you shouldn't be here!" She says in a panic. "Aren't you supposed to be at schools?!"

Scracthing her head followed; "_What the heck suppose that mean too? We are in school right? This is the gym right?_" Ren thought confusedly.

Haruna confused by her words asked, "What does that mean-"

Until a large dark grey pillar crush her to flat, instantly killing her. Blood splatter hits the floor, leaving all in shock in silence. But Soren notice the weird thing about the blood, it was black. Pitch black almost like.., oil?

Everyone still shock, gasping and awe? Until a hysterical scream is heard loudly, from Izumi and Shiori.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"What the f*ck!?" Yuudai yells.

"What.., just.., happen?" Isao still in shock.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ren drops to her knees.

"What the hell is going on?!" Chizuru snaps.

The pillar then lifted and the curtain closed to hid the gory results from the girl, "Who doing this?! Show yourself!" Jun exclaims. It was chaos, a hell just unleashed and it happens pretty quickly in fact. Mavis just stays calm with the others, though maybe some of them still in shock by this development.

"_Their abnormally are my normal things,_" Mavis thought shrugged not much he could react to something like this. Especially he already knew who Whitey **was**.

"Upupupupu..!" A mechanical childish laughter are heard from the ceiling, then something weird drops from the previous black hole and done a salto on the air and lands on the floors almost behind the students who were trying to process what just happen and now.

"Why hello there lil' bastards!" It exclaim and monochrome bear, white on his right and black on his left. Black cute classic teddy eyes on right and evil slash on his left, classic back smile on his right and stretched sneering toothy smile on the left, though its stomach was white and had an X navel on it.

I was a bear.

"Is Destiny was having some kind of sick joke here!?" Haruna broke the silence.

"A talking bear?!" Kohaku jump in conclusion.

"Yep! I'm a bear, upupupu..!" It laughs but Kohaku takes a sigh in disappointment. "It's a fake and here I am thought it was real..," He says much to the doll annoyance.

"Aww.., what a cute talking doll!" Chizuru cheered and all was staring at her in a stare that want to say; "_Girl are you nuts? We just witness someone dead right just a while ago!_" Looks like they forgotten the fact that Chizuru is an assassin.

But an exception for Soren, Makoto, Mavis, Chinia and Keana who were inspecting the bear, wondering why it was here in the first place of all and why appear after an innocent girl death. Or it really was a human girl no, a living thing?

"Hey, I'm a bear here and I'm no doll! Although I do not want to refer as such so.." It cough to clear its throat. "I'm Monobear!"

"Okay, Monobear are you a little lost here? You were supposed in the Zoo or even at the forest," Daisuke crouched to the (so called) bear. Seems like he was recovering from the earlier shocks, but he's still a little weird about it, his back hair still stands chilling him.

"What?! How dare you say such thing! I'm your Headmaster of this school!" It snaps at Daisuke jokes. "Hilarious," Isao sighed.

"What my joke?" Daisuke thought.

"No the bear words, what in the world a bear leading some students here? All I know they were all do just eat, sleep and die," Isao sarcastically says though Daisuke just hissed and chuckled about how harsh it was, what did his younger twin says.

"It's a doll!" Chizuru protested. "There is no way a bear looks that cute!" She pouted.

"Morelike creepy!" Ren retorted.

"HEEEY! Pipe down you little bastards! Is it because my lackey death caused you like this?!" The bear yells in anger. "L-lackey?!" Izumi was the first to react on the bear words.

"Oh, right you guys didn't see her true form yet! Whitey get yer tail out here!"

A cat fallen from the same ceiling as a small frail cat in white fur jump out from it, it was chuckling nervously. "Hello you guys, I hope you people didn't die in a heart attack right?" Then it laughs lowly. Soren realizes that the black liquid earlier indeed oil, he notes there was a light sickling scent, and it was definitely oil.

"You're a cat!?" Yuudai yells.

"Sorta.., ehehe..." The cat just scratches the furry cheek.

"Too bad for you huh?" Haruna sneered.

"Zip girl," Yuudai scowls.

"Hey! Hey Don't forget about me!" Monobear exclaim.

"Whatever let's get this over with..," Makoto reminds to get back all in topic.

Everyone is in silence.

.

.

.

Still in silence after 5 minutes wasted. "Um.., who's starting this?" Ren awkwardly ask.

Monobear slap his forehead realizing it was all him. "I did! Thank you," Monobear jumps from the stage and lands on Mavis which surprises the other that the bear able to jump long enough to get to the Gunman. "Ouf!" The boy grunts after the bear land on him and now sitting on his shoulders.

"Can you.., get off me?" Mavis asks the bear feeling heavy on both of his shoulder.

"Upupu, nope! You're the tallest one of all so I use you as my chair," Monobear snickered and Mavis swears he will get the Mastermind/Dealer when he was already out from this hell hole. "So anyone want to ask anything else before I start?" Monobear inquired.

Jun raises his hand. "Where are we? I remember Destiny was red and blue but this place is pretty white," He told the Headmaster.

"Since you were not in Destiny silly! You were actually in Oblivion Gates!" Monobear answered.

"And what is Oblivion Gates and why named like that?" Melody takes turn.

"Is a facility from an old lab that testing humans to creates artificial powers!" Everyone made a sharp gasp and surprised looked on their faces while Mavis bit his lip. _He should've have known._

Except for Kohaku who looked pretty interest **allot**, Monobear snicker. "Upupu, that's all I could say it to you but if you like to know more.., I think that is classified,"

"How come?" Isao asked the bear. "We just got chased by a murderous clown and saw a person got-"

"It's a cat Isao," Daisuke corrected.

"It's the same!"

"Just get back what you were saying there!" Monobear snaps on Mavis head and the owner just bit his lip to hold back his anger. Shiori noticed this went to Monobear;

"Hey, can you please get off from Mavis shoulder now? He didn't like this," Shiori says.

"Huh? Really? Like I beary care!"

"You should," Whitey finally says a word. "As the headmaster of Destiny you should care about the student well beings,"

"And now you bored me!" The bear jumps from Mavis shoulder as he landed by spinning around childishly. "Anyso, I was going to say that you all going to stay for a BEARY long time,"

"Long time? For how long..?" Chinia ask which surprise others who were starting to forget her existence.

"Well, for all your life to death or grave,"

"Sorry?" Keana ask with a smile.

"I'm saying you are all staying here for the rest of your life!"

"W-what?!" Izumi starting to panic.

"Is this a joke?" Soren ask the bear with a sharp stare.

"Nope! And also if you guys going to attack me just in case I'll crush you like Whitey did earlier," He adds this in very straight forward tone which made people thinks he was joking and at the same it was serious.

"There now way I'm staying here! I had my big sister with me! We sign up together!" Kohaku snaps.

"Really now? Well.., you want to believe me right?" Monobear asked.

"Um.., if I say no?" He inquires dryly.

"Then I kill you like I did to Whitey, I really don't need a non-believers you know,"

"Oh dear..," Melody muttered, seeing Kohaku was all white.

"Fine, lets makes this quick and snappy! If you guys want out then you have to kill!"

Everyone was in silence to process what did the bear says to them, trapped in a school that was crazy and to get out need a soul to trade. What else they will need to know? "W-what?" Jun asking for replying the before statement.

"I said you bastards are trapped in here for the rest of your life and if you guys want to get out I want you all kill each other!"

"Okay you know what I'm out I aint playing some joke here!" Haruna snaps.

"Ditto," Yuudai adds.

"Here too," Keana walked away to the door, Mavis just stared at the people. Some are taking this serious and some just taking this as a joke, well that just normal right?

"Ooooh poeey! You guys want prove then check this entire place! Whatever does your things and I'm giving you some time and that is all of you already back in this room! Dismiss! Come on Whitey," Monobear dragged the poor white cat by her foot. Mavis just waved at her before the gone.

"_Well, this is convenient..,_" He thought after he was all alone.

* * *

**[Investigation Time]**

**(PLACE : OBLIVION GATES| LOCATION : HALLWAY| FLOOR : 2nd)**

**-STUDENTS : SOREN, CHINIA-**

The hallway was white as pearl (or cloud?), floors from marbles and walls from semen and stones. At the hallway, he notices a second building over a field and blocked by distant and cage like railing. He walks closer to the bars as he inspects down to the mysterious distant. A garden that had no plants but had a pergola, benches, mini gardens and many more as it was just your ordinary home garden only.., it was more bigger and more details on items.

Mavis looked to his back and found the Doctor and General, the two wasn't communicating or talking since their distant was pretty too far for a talk. Soren was looking around over a door, trying getting open but no avail. Chinia was looking at the garden.

Soren finishes his job by giving up about the locked room problem as he saw Mavis and the Gunman was spacing out. "_Should I talk to one of those two? Soren is a doctor and Chinia is a General, well, Cinnamon is the Psyco doctor and Reita is a poor victim for her love and why did I drag Reita in? Reita is neither in the war stuffs, who was it again..oh..**her**,_" Mavis unrealized making a frown, getting an attention from the doctor.

"Are you thinking something?" He asked the Gunman which surprise Mavis about Soren silent steps. _I could be useful for murder but not now right?_

"Huh? Oh... No it's nothings... Really!" Mavis quickly answers Soren curiosity but it made the doctor raise suspicion but Soren pretends to know nothing. _For a while…_

"I see…, but if you have a problem one or so you may console to me..,"

"N-no it's fin-"

"If that is about your health,"

"Okay, don't acupuncture me by force,"

The two awkward quiet after Mavis respond to the last statement from Soren. "Do I look like that, to you?" Soren ask bluntly raising one of his brows.

"No, reflexes that's all..," Mavis scratch his back head biting his lip at the very corner which Soren thought as something strange.

"Did some trying to do that by force?" Soren wonders.

"Yeah, she said for memorizing things but I kept saying no, and she forced me into and at the same time, that freak even trying to surgery my brain for her own thing," Mavis sighs. "She mentions that she need someone to be her genuine pig before he done that to the real target,"

Another silent and this time Soren making a face that was going to say; '_What kind of **friends** did you have there?_'

Mavis plainly answered; "Freaks." The next thing he remembers is how Soren is walking away from him, with a disappointed (awkward) look on his face. He just throw the thought away, did not he care about it.

"Hey," Decides to call on Chinia with a respond he did not expect.

"Sir!" This respond making the gunman look around by spinning his head with a questioned look. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You call a sir and I'm asking where he is?"

"Oh.., I refer that to you actually,"

"Oh," The two went quiet, "Can you call me as.., Mavis?"

"Yes.., I will try..,"

"Okay…, what are we going to talk again?"

"I too, had no idea Mavis,"

"I see.., later,"

"Yes, later,"

With many awkward feeling between the two, Mavis walk away from Chinia much to his confusion, was he going to say something or maybe asking? Well, nothing matters now. He probably needs to look around the place. Which is strange he felt very and very nostalgic about the place, did he come here when little? If so that time would 5 year old of his age.

What was it this place?

* * *

**[Investigation! Time]**

**(PLACE : OBLIVION GATES| LOCATION : STAIRS ENTRANCE| FLOOR : 2nd)**

**-STUDENTS : HARUNA, IZUMI, ISAO, DAISUKE-**

Walking in to a special scene which he regret that much. "You pervert! Freaks! *sshole!" Haruna swearing was like dragon breath and her face was red like the fire dragon as he notice Daisuke was in defensive pose and two watcher was watching it either was scared, cringe and dumbstruck.

He begins his question on Isao who is looking pretty worried about his older twin. "What's..-"

"HOW COME YOU CAN BE SO SHAMELESS ABOUT THAT?!" Haruna yelling was louder as ever, even Daisuke was confused how to deal with the Soccer player.

"Sorry Takahashi-san! It was an accident and I swear on it! Honest! It was!" Daisuke respond with his loud voice but still lost over Haruna fiery, high pitched and loudest voice of all.

"I DON'T F*CKING CARE!" Haruna roared.

"E-eeek!"

"Why are you 'Eeek-ing'? This is my brother's problem not yours," Isao stares at Izumi dumbfounded who just yelped helplessly over Haruna wrath.

"W-w-w-wwelll u-u-mmaum..!" Perfectly in panic Izumi barely say a word about this event even with Isao question as the boy just sighs.

"Um.., what just.., happen?" Mavis questions the Unknown boy much to his surprise.

"Huwah! Don't sneak on me like that again will you?" Isao scolds.

"B-but I just got here..," Mavis defense about his state.

"Really? Sorry then.., maybe I wasn't paying attention.., so what was it again Munesanzun?"

"What's going on? Really I really want to know that! Also call me, Mavis okay?"

"Sure." Nodding before explaining the tale untold, "See that vent..?" He points something right on the wall, also in between the stairs that goes up and down. Only the third floor was locked by bars and the one brings the people to the first floor was open. Mavis seems to get that still confused. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Here's long to short story," The younger twin takes a deep breath. "You see, after we get out, me and Daisuke was wondering around and Izumi ran to us as she asking for help, saying it was an emergency," Glancing to the duo who is still fighting and rolled his eyes.

"Then we found Haruna was trap inside that vent which confused us at first, but remember her athletic body saying that she may can jump to it, I mean it was about 6-7 feet and herself was stands at 5," Mavis glances to the vent then to a swearing Haruna then lastly, agreeing about her antics.

"So what? Daisuke help her and why is she mad?" Mavis still confused.

"Well.., it was an accident though.., but I don't think Takahashi would accept that easily,"

"Accept WHAT?" The cowbot snaps at the sickly pale boy, much to his curios of the suspense.

"I thought you figured it out..,"

"About wha-"

"So and so sorry Takahasi! I'll write a thousand apologies!" Daisuke pleads, then his answer finally in.

"BLON**DIE, **I WILL NEVER AND **WILL NEVER** FORGIVE YOU! THE PROBLEM THAT YOU PULLED MY PANTS DOWN AND SAW MY PANTIES IS THE FREAKING MAIN THING!"

"S-s-sscary..!" Izumi shivers like a scared rabbit.

Mavis eyes are huge like oranges. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM?! Seriously, that what actually happens before I was here..?!"

"Yeah, what's matter worsen is that just Daisuke the one who saw it, I barely seen it either with Akamine does,"

"I see..," Mavis glances at the stairs; he wanted to go down but was blocked by the couples. "If you wanted to pass them just do it," Isao suddenly says.

"H-huh?"

"Nura just over here a while ago, but he ignore this and walk through them like nothing,"

"Is that so?" And that Mavis walk away like no more much to Isao dismayed at Mavis neutral expression over the two, he just walk pass them and the two didn't seems to notice his presence. This confused Isao about Mavis. Gunman was all about firearms or violence yet, he was all calm or maybe that just natural.

Is it?

* * *

**[Investigation Time]**

**(PLACE : OBLIVION GATES| LOCATION : HALLWAY| FLOOR : 1st)**

**-STUDENTS : JUN, MELODY, KEANA, YUUDAI-**

"Sweetie wants to date me later?"

"Well.., I could think about that later honey,"

"Hey! Flirting is not welcome!"

"You guys.., can you two please be serious here?"

Mavis just blankly stares at, Yuudai currently flirting with Melody, Keana who looks either annoyed or displeased that she didn't get flirt on and Jun getting the situation right back it belong. "So what did you guys find?" Mavis asks Jun who is the nearest one.

"Well, none for now I'm dealing with these people right now, they're flirting at one to another," Jun explain.

"Huh? KEANA IS FLIRTING?" Mavis asks loudly getting an attention from the other three.

"Says whom I'm flirting?" The one name being called asks back.

"Says Jun, it was him," Mavis answer, he was telling the _truth_ since it was all his thought.

"N-no! That wasn't I meant for!" Jun held his hand for defense.

"Really, sweetie if you're lonely you can call me~"

"M-Mavis!" Jun summons Mavis for correct explanations but the said boy was already running away from them. "Hey!"

* * *

**[Investigation Time]**

**(PLACE : OBLIVION GATES| LOCATION : GARDEN| FLOOR : 1st)**

**-STUDENTS : REN, SHIORI-**

Mavis can see many flowers, unknown names and types. But he only knows the roses but, he never seen them in rainbows colored. It was pleasing his eyes, "It was quiet pretty isn't?"

It was Shiori who smiling at the boy and Ren was currently staring and playing with a grass, Mavis know that grass. If you touched it, it would close itself. Asbell explain it was called as _Putri Malu_ (AN : Sue me, I forget it's science name but it could be more realistic a little no?) in Indonesian. Ren seems to enjoying them, poking one to another.

"Yeah, it is..," Mavis answer the earlier question.

"Right, also about the earlier.., do you think Monobear was serious?"

"You believe him?" Mavis either way wanted to feel surprise, shock or normal about it.

"Well.., regarding what almost happen to us about quite a while ago.., I think he's telling the truth," Shiori looks was enough to make Mavis believe that she was convinced by the bear. "But I hope it was a joke, since it didn't give us further explanation.., well about this place,"

"Okay, see you..," Mavis walked away and go to Ren for a small chat. "Aw.., they're all closed..," Ren slightly pout that the interesting plant already 'empty' after all of her poking's.

"Too bad, I also wanted to do that..," He sighs much in disappointment he was hoping that Ren stops to poke them out for himself.

Ren yelps in surprise as Mavis jumps a little from her. "Oh, just you..," Ren sighs in relieve.

"_Did you expect for a murderer? What does that mean she was also..?_" Mavis opens his mouth and says; "So you think this is just a joke?"

"About what..?"

"The killing game,"

"Oh, that one.., well, I think it was but Whitey deaths are slightly disturbing also it was revealed that she was actually a robot and I think this is a little bit to quick to take process but.., I think they were telling the truth..,"

"Um.., they in meaning Monobear and Whitey..?"

"Yep, those two and also.., what are these called are Mavis?" Ren points to the grass. "Whoever made this garden must've been forgotten about naming's,"

"Um.., in Indonesian this was common but I didn't know the scientific names but only the common name.., Putri Malu,"

"Futri Maru?"

"Pu-tri Malu, and it was a P and L,"

"F-Futri Marlu?"

"Er.., no it's.., oh, forget it..,"

"Going already?"

"Yep, anyway I should check other places see ya,"

"Bye bye!"

* * *

**[Investigation Time]**

**(PLACE : OBLIVION GATES| LOCATION : HALLWAY| FLOOR : 1st)**

**-STUDENTS : MAKOTO, KOHAKU-**

Mavis thought he was alone and knowing how all white it was.., it felt more like in a hospital but remember the place as a lab _used to be_ in the past, maybe it's normal. He notices there's many doors with special symbols of the student faces like in the first building. Which he did not care about the detail nor want to think about it, he hears some yelling's and argues echoing. Probably far off from his stand so he followed.

The last but not least of the students, Kawamura Makoto and Tsukuda Kohaku seems the two was arguing about something. "_Bonded already? Seriously?_" Mavis jumps conclusion of the event. "What so aren't strong enough to tear down that metal door?! I mean come on, you are a Judoka right?" Kohaku says.

"I'm a Judoka but that doesn't mean I'm a superman you know, I even doubt my fist or kicks can bring down that door here I mean this could be made from steel!" Makoto points to the metallic door that was obviously locked. "Come on man, it could an exit!"

Unconvinced and annoyed by the boy, Makoto notice the Gunman who was watching the two argues like husband and wife. "Munesanzun..," He muttered.

Kohaku turns to Mavis as he slightly scowls. "What are you looking at?!"

"Um.., you guys?" Mavis answers the most obvious answer.

"Yeah, I meant for get lost! You know what I mean?"

"You didn't say that Kohaku," Makoto rebut.

"I just said it now!" Kohaku defends.

"Yeah just now,"

"W-why you! This is why I hate normal people!"

"And I hating someone like you…"

"Y-you..!"

"Yeah, okay, um… You guys are not looking for an exit or something?"

"To proves the bear sick joke? None, but I'm complete taken interest by this locked lab but like I said to you earlier; locked, I really wanted to know about this room inside..!"

"Yeah, you should be honest than just answering there would be exit behind the room," Makoto skeptically says.

"Oh, just shut up common brunette!"

"Says the wine hair kid,"

"It's burgundy!"

"It's the same,"

"No it is NOT!"

Mavis just watching the argues back in business as the three hears;

"_GET BACK FROM YOUR STARTS BRATS! TIMES UP! AND I MEAN IT! SO GET IN THE GYM RIGHT NOW!_"

Okay, this will be the worst outcome for Mavis. He just hopes that everyone notice that this building ways out is neither in sight, because he can feel it. The exit can not be seen by a reason by he couldn't remember. But he hopes Monobear can give him some hint or something better; the answer.

When Makoto and Kohaku left him alone, Mavis realizes something. The numbers of the student seems off, how many did he talked today? There's Soren who awkwardly walk away from him, Chinia who address him as "Sir", Haruna is verbally killing Daisuke with Izumi and Isao watching the show. Then there's Yuudai flirting with Melody, Keana suspects Jun liking herself (which is Mavis fault), Shiori and Ren admiring the garden and lastly Makoto and Kohaku was verbally fights and… Wait,

.

.

.

.

Where's Chizuru?

"**_BOO!_**"

"Aack!" Mavis scream was just a loud yelp which luckily it didn't made Makoto and Kohaku run back to him. She found the small girl who is laughing at him, "You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" She laughs.

"Hardy har-har Chizuru, were where you and where did you come from?"

"From the shadows? Nah, I just blend in with you and you seems full in thoughts so I-"

"Wait, you were following in my back?" Mavis sounds pretty surprise and disbelieve, was she pretty unseen that many people he talked with did not notice her at all?

"Did I mention I hid myself in your shadows? I did or did I?" She grins.

"Very cheap, so what do you want from my frighten face?" Mavis starts to cross his arms.

"I already got that anyway," She whistles. "..And also this lab seems pretty interesting,"

"Yeah, but its locked," Mavis sighs remembering the Judoka and Scientist small fight, somehow he might understand a little why science and sports are so different.

"Know that but, I saw the room contents pretty sick or amazing, that's I could think off," The violet head stretches her sore back, feeling tired.

"Yeah-" Mavis blinked before he registers about the assassin just said. "You what?!"

"I what~?" Chizuru parroted.

"You just get out from the room?!" Mavis accuses.

She glance for the second to the door then to the taller. "Yep, the slide door was pretty silent-"

"Okay, you just said you were at my side and now you said you just got out! What is the truth?!" Mavis finally snaps.

"Well, the shadow part just a joke since you were gullible," Mavis snarled at this one. "..and the truth I was in this room for half of the time we had, I think this made Monobear decides to shorten the time-"

"How did you open it? It was locked that was Kohaku says," Mavis cut her up.

"Don't cut me!" She pouted but continued anyway. "That because he-"

"_DUMB GUNMAN AND SL*TTY ASSASSIN GET YOUR DAMN *SS HERE!_"

"He sounds annoyed..," Mavis informs. "I never knew he could swearing..,"

Chizuru raises her shoulders. "Yeah, I mean he doesn't have to call me-"

"_JUST GET HERE YOU BASTARDS! WASTE MORE TIME AND I'LL PUNISH YOU!_"

Chizuru gasp. "Did he set some hidden cameras here!?" After that statement the two heard something and found a machine gun appears from nowhere. "Oh boy..," This was the last thing what did Chizuru says before she and Mavis quickly run to the second floor after;

_Ratatatatattatatatatta!_

"Yikes! Crazy guns!"

"Yahooooo~~~! Epic~!"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

"Well that was something what a lazy person would make this," Clear comment while munching on a caramel popcorn on his hands. Quirk burps as Alviss hisses in disgust while the brown boy just snickers. His older brother, Crow replies. "Well, it would be meant for a, suspense? I mean that person likes to makes tales haven't you remember?"

"Yeah, I still remember there is three endings, Bad, Good and True End what was that supposed to mean? I mean Good and True are the same thing right?" Clear wondered to himself about that quote, he never been taking some thoughts about it.

"Bad end means for Sad Path," Crow explains as he glances to Quirk and Alviss.

"Ehem.., well it obviously that Good end means for the Happiness path," Alviss pokes Crow and points her dry mouth after eating the salty buttered popcorns she had earlier.

"Well, True End meant for.., both Sad and Happy?" Alviss continues as drinks the mineral water she received from Crow. "Nope, I think it was the Right Path either you will get the Sad and Happy path at some time, that is the True End it was represent both of them but in more meaningful and powerful ones," The black boy corrected.

"I see..," Clear nods as he drinks his cola, but still Quirk still unable to understand, somehow. "I guess?"

Clear immediately spurts out his drink.

The director just laughs as he sees both of White boy and Brown boy starts to fight in verbal battles.

**Prologue: Leaking Red Blood**

**{Parte: 2}**

* * *

**Shadowplayer360 : You don't believe me? Baaaw! I'm crying! Oh well, if you were my classmates I would be in arguing with you! Hmph!**

**The OC Maker : HA! I even realize that after a quiet while, you're not thy only one!**

**Fiuh! After many preparing I will see you guy next week! X3 Yey! I will do my best of the best! But if it not ready.., I sadly will delay another week. Please note that my chances to update are at=**

**Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday!**

**Also for the Trial after body found should I change to Red or still continuing to Investigation and Trial?**

**Either vote or say it in review. Done it as you read this.**

**Also, do you had a clue on who is Praise and the mystery person talking about?**

**I doubt you get an answer!**

**Though right now I may try do the stunt. Update early or not, since I think some of the chapter kinda on the planning. Though...**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	5. Prologue Red Side Part 2

**Boo, you guys are so stingy with reviews~!**

**Oh, well.**

* * *

_"Praise..., Praise...!"_

_"What?"_

_"You mention about an add up student,"_

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

_"How did that happen?"_

_"I had no clue, but that child... Or something had some power that was enormous,"_

_"How so..?"_

_"I think he can destroy a world,"_

_"Oh, dear..."_

* * *

**[Destination 01 : Bear, Cat and Man (Red)]**

**{Prologue: Leaking Red Blood}**

* * *

**Red **_is love_

"The bear is evil!" yelled Puss in Boots.

"But you're a thief!" retorts the bear.

"Be quiet! I need some sleep here!" snaps a German young man.

Now we are riding in a confusing story...

* * *

A very clean gym all waxy and shining allot with a giant red soft cushion. It was quiet and empty until a black hold merges from the ceiling and screams a tuning on;

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Help!" "Gyah!" "Idying!" "Tatsuketee~!" "Aiiieyeee!" "Kyaah!" "Ouf!" "Oww!" "Yelp!" "Yolo!" "Aw!" "Yelp!"

Though it screams rather least since some of the people are stayed quiet though, so much for the screaming contest in the black hole they had, after away and safe from the shadow. A boy was standing with his hand inside his pockets are staring all of them falling safely at the giant cushion.

"Well, good day and late morning to you morons..," A slick hoarse voice says.

"Who says the word of morons?" Sora inquires curiously because he knew the recent wasn't one of his groups. "I did, come down you fools," He ordered too.

"You guys hears what he says?" Calling onto his friends who still groaning about the pain and all, but still did not leave Lala to shines her smiles like usual. "Kay-Kay!" She chirps.

Sora was the first to jump down before Lala salto on the air three times, getting a solo applauds from the Trainer. Momoko was next but helped by Jyko to get down, Aiolos do by his own, Meme was carried by Ryo with a slight of force from the flame boy, Beniko jumps down, Honoka careful go down with Kagura slight of help, Kaede barely want to go down if was not for Wings helping him down and Tano goes down calmly also drags Raiko, because it was requested by Mitsuki before he came down and the skater was done before the lad does.

The only person who didn't get down was Kimiko, she was still shock from the fall.

"Hey, electric girl come down will you not?" Kagura skeptically calls for her.

"Be nicer will you?!" Jyko yells. "Kimiko jump down will you~? I'll catch you, I can do it~"

"IF you can, what happen you don't?" Momoko sounds pretty tad annoyed.

"Well, I still can say sorry to her," Jyko calmly answer, some of the people just facepalm.

"N-no way! I am not letting that happen!" Kimiko panicked, albeit it's getting worse from before.

"Now you scared her," Momoko blames the Mangaka despite she's at the fault as well.

"Don't worry even Jyko fails, you won't lost a bone or even break one!" Lala chirps then it was silent, well not really. There was a cricket in the room giving the music. Without anyone saying a word almost had the same thoughts, "_There's a devil within this group…_"

"Kimiko I'll catch you then," Sora opens his arms.

"Will it be okay?" Kimiko asks.

"Trust me, I won't let it happen," Sora smiles.

"O-okay..," The she jumps and Sora did what he promised, he catches her in the small jump. Momoko just snickering just founding her new teasing toys, Ryo felt a light jealous about that even and Lala with the others just stare. "..Sweet but not to my liking,"

That was Greyty who comment at the small event, "Anyway who the heck are you and why are you here?" Ryo rudely ask to the former. Now-now when did you know about Greyty again? Right his appearance was forgotten in fact to tell on. Black hair that styled almost like cats, white porcelain skin (okay this is not black and he knew it), black long sleeved tee with neon green cat symbol, black-white jacket, kelly green neck scarf, dark gray pants and black shoes. What were pretty noticeable was the cat ears and the tail, which it was moving.

"So~, the parents of mine named me Greyty and I'm your Teacher in charge of you people," He declares while squatting looking eye to eye with Ryo. "My surname or last name will be none of your business,"

_**[Greyty ? (?)| Height : 170cm [5'7] |SDT : Historian]**_

"Anyso, I don't care about you people of all though… I rather had some interest of why he did send those forms to you..," Kaede listens to Greyty light rambling just flick in curiosity and slight of confusion. "What do you mean by that? The forms and **him..**?" He asks.

"You'll soon know that later or.., maybe sooner," Another black hole was opened and it was a solo scream from it. This shock Lala in the process, she did not knew about this special event or even read it…at all.

_"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

**Squash!**

_"OUF!"_ Also apparently much to everyone surprise it wasn't a person but a ball, a gachaman with a groaning sounds with few hitting's. "_Let me out! Let me out!_" Aiolos got some light scoldings from Jyko about taking a picture of it.

"Somebody inside of it?!" Honoka gasp.

"I'll get him..," Sora being the most handful young man, but as defeated by Lala when she climbs to the cushion again. She pretty abruptly opens it much to his crazed curiosity; she received a punch from the inside by a knuckle right on her chin.

"Augh!"

"Lala are you okay?!" Meme shouted.

"Lala!" Wings panicked as he run to her aid, though Lala never need help but she can't help but tad annoyed by the punch. What kind a guy would make that movement after being trapped? Well, much to Lala curiosity she can't get any readings from him.

"WHERE ARE YOU F*CKING BASTARD OF BLACKINESS! WHERE THE F*CK ARE YOU?!" A tanned boy just pop out from the ball and starts swearing, this made Lala almost got a heart attack. "Are you okay..?!" Wings ask in worry.

"Here from I stand, Gael Bakunawa the new _student_ of Destiny," Greyty respond and Gael made a glare at the boy which he calm down after a SHORT while. "Oh, there you are and hello there," He waved causally smiles at Greyty.

"You're short tempered and quick changes," The former comments.

"Whatever," Gael raised his shoulders.

Greyty rolled his eyes; "Everyone this Gael Bakunawa the Astronomer,"

_**[Gael Bakunawa (16)| Height : 170cm [5'7] |SDT : Astronomer]**_

Tanned skin quite lean but almost quite muscular, he had the Germanic aura surrounds him but his Japanese pronouncing was perfect. Jet black spiky hair, slanted blue eyes and wore a purple button shirt untucked, surperdry jacket tops it, dark grey cargo pants with golden round chains wraps around the waist and lavender-white sneakers.

"_Who is he?_" Lala questions to herself, it was blank to none aka she had no readings over this new stranger though her chin was pretty in pain after that punch. She better had the good explanation because she's swearing that she did not see Gael coming here at all. "_Nobody passes my eyes, except for that _**_person_**_, who is this guy?_"

Gael seems to notices Lala eyes to him and both met eye to eye. Blue eyes with gold, like the sea and the sand, aquamarine to topaz (Shyjoker : Lala you're killing me with your knife staph!), "Something wrong?" Gael innocently ask to the Acrobat as the girl almost adverts her gaze but later hold back because there was Wings right at her side. She do did not want any misunderstanding about love in the first sight. Since she was a frigid, "Nothing at all..,"

"Hey, what happen to your chin? Did somebody hit you?" Gael interrogates suddenly unrealized he WAS the one who done that to the poor girl.

"Is that a way to say hello?" Lala sarcasm harshly with her voice, this surprise some the others. The former realizes her mistake suddenly turns all chirpy again, "Whoops! I mean, it was you baka!"

"Me..? Wait, I did that? No way, before I was out my hand did.., oh right, it was me,"

Another second waste there was a cricket in the room!

Greyty suddenly cries. "Well, that's all we see and that's all you do so, get starting Monobear!"

Mitsuki was confused by his but not for Lala, "What did you mean by-"

Greyty glances to the ceiling, "Huh?"

**SPLAT!**

Black blood splattered on floor and faces, Kaede was the first to react with Kimiko.

"_**A.., aa…aaa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"What just happen? Is this a dream? Real or not, please tell me this is just a dream," Aiolos comment as he fall on the floor.

"O-oh dear!" Meme shaken as Ryo catches her fall. Momoko just turned into a stone, Kaede just faint, and the others just imagine. But for Lala she already sees that coming, but strangely Wings was staring at her. As if he knew that the las knew everything, but is she..?

"Hey isn't this oil?" Jyko questioned as she smells the black liquid.

Beniko taken aback by the Mangaka statement, then she came closer to the slaughter. "Wait.., *_sniff, sniff_…!? Y-you're right! This is oil!" She declares.

"Really?!" Momoko cheered but then came to her, "Wait, does that mean Grey Tea is actually a robot?"

"YOU GUESS IT YA BASTARDS!"

"Hello there," It was Greyty with a monochrome bear right beside him. "Well, so unlike the blue side they were all panic like chickens and all, but then again it wasn't so bad~~~~~,"

"Gr-Grey!?" Honoka was surprise to see that the grumpy faced guy before now was a black kitten doll standing on two feet. "_Can I hug him?_" She thought.

"Okay then, Monobear do your job!" The cat ordered much to the bear, displeased as he yells, "Who made you the boss?!"

"I myself why did you ask? Isn't obvious? Since you are some dumb poo-pooh bear,"

"NO IT'S NOT YOU STUPID CAT!"

"WANNA FIGHT?!"

"WHICH IS IT BAD LUCK GIVER, BOXING OR MELEE FIGHTS?!"

"DO YOUR F*CKING THING!"

"OH REALLY BASTARD IS THAT EVEN NECESSARY!? I BEARLY SWEAR ALLOT THAN YOU DO NOW!"

"MELEE IT IS!"

"HEY!"

"I don't get it, are they even friends or enemies here?" Aiolos wondered confused by the verbal fight that was getting louder and louder.

"Is it pretty save for them to fight?" Kaede nervously ask after waking up, pretty uncomfortable for him.

"I doubt it would be danger,"

"LOOK OUT!" Sora warns.

"What is it- Yaah!"

Then suddenly a sword just flying and almost stab the Photographer if weren't for the Trainer yelling. Next thing all the student know just the ringing sound from steel and metals, with many growls and yells from the two animals.

Greyty using swords while Monobear uses his claws, and what worse is the two jumping and flying around the room making Wings, Lala and Gael should get away from the cushion as the two destroy it.

"Oh dear!" Meme avoids another sword.

"Meme! Oh my God!" Ryo do the same but this time it was a claw.

"Eeek!" Kimiko taking cover with her power to spring back the claw and thus, accidently stabs Greyty, "Gyah!"

Monobear smirk. "Weakness spot!" As the bear charges at the wounded cat suddenly he was burst in flames. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Everyone look at Ryo except for Gael just dumbfounded. "What? I'm helping Grey you know," The Pyrotechnician defends.

"Ryo Nakana I'll get you after I've done with this stupid cat!" The angry bear snaps. Greyty takes his chances to hit the bear with a hammer from nowhere.

**BWACK!**

Monobear head was slightly flatten because the cat, as it just starting to growls menacingly and Greyty just said "O-oh..," And ran. The two commence a tag with each other though there stills weapons involved.

"Yicks.., I'm here to school not to see some fight..," Aiolos sighs as he takes pictures (So why still taking pictures dude?).

"Well I'm here to study not to see you and the other fooling or playing around," Kagura scoffed.

"You're being all gloomy despite you are blue!" Jyko puffed her cheeks.

"Err.., just what's going on here?" Tano began to question the stupid he done that was asking the Puppeteer.

"Huh? Oh, a cat and bear so cute..," Raiko blinks making Tano like an idiot, who end up scrunching his nose. Though Jyko almost slap the boy head is weren't for Meme stoping, "You should change your Puppeteer into a Daydreamer wake up!" Jyko yells.

"Don't be like that Jyko is not Raiko insult you or something..," Meme pats the small boy head. "Sorry again?" Raiko glances to the girls one to another making Meme regrets that she said that a little bit sooner.

"Hey, does anyone interest to participate in the fight? I'm totally in!" Ryo declares.

"Wait, no don't do anything Ryo!" Sora orders.

"Make me then!"

"I'll try then~" Gael pulled short daggers out from his pockets.

Ryo happily slaps the new boy back. "Buddy~!"

Gael responds by doing the same. "Comrade..!"

"Stop it you two!" Too late for saying that Sora, both Ryo and Gael do their action. This time Ryos lit purple flames on Grey's foot while the latter throws a single dagger to Monobear.

"My feet! Or foot? HOT!" Then Ryo proceed with dark violet all over the black cat burning him alive to death. (Shyjoker :"This is getting out of control..,")

"Gyah!" Monobear falls to the floor with his oil spurts everywhere (AN: I wonder this would go to M rated?).

"Cool a murder..," Aiolos sarcasm.

"E-eek..! D-dolly murders! Don't kill my cute puppets and dolls!" Momoko cries.

Jyko just stared at the scene blankly feeling confuse, then she heards a loud 'thud' with the others, revealing it was Kaede (again) faints. "_Must've been the shocker wasn't it?_" Lala thoughts while whistling, Sora was in quick went to Kaede's aid with Meme who looks pretty worried about the Actor wellbeing. The Acrobat knew that the Mastermind won't let the chaos keep on. Suddenly the room was noised by screeching sound;

"_THAT IS IT I HAD ENOUGH FROM YOU TWO RYO NAKANA AND GAEL BAKUNAWA!_"

"Oh really? So what are you going to do Headmaster?" Ryo taunts.

"Hey, that's enough I highly predict this would not end well!" Kagura starts losing his cool.

"Agree..," Mitsuke tells Kagura was happy even he doesn't show it. "the doll corpse will go rot if we keep here longer so I think you should keep on burning it," But he regret that he suddenly had an ally a girl or boy since the students are _slightly_ screw loose.

"Hm, Headmaster? Are we in school?" Gael questioned which confuse Ryo.

"What the hec-, huh?" Ryo suddenly fall onto the ground, Gael was next, and one by one everyone was leaving the reality. But not for one and only…

**Mole of this game…**

* * *

_**[Stand by please wait]**_

* * *

The four was dumbfounded by the event, Clear was the first to say his thought. "That's quiet the mess,"

"No kidding, this is even worse when me, Clear, Quirk and Mavis blew up a lab when we were kids," Crow adds.

"Perfectly true enough… Remember how many fallen victims you four made I think it was worse as this," Alviss slyly told calmly.

"Hey, you saying that as if we made some people died Alviss,"

"It's true but to be more perfectly, **almost **was the corrected way to say,"

"T-that's.., that's cruel to say it..," Crow grumble while limp his head down.

Quirk felt something strange about himself, no, it was something coming to the room. "She's here..," All eyes set on the newly opened door, the new guest just made a smile which respond by a happy smiles from the four.

"…!"

.

.

.

_"We wasted 1243 seconds just dealing with those kids, unbelievable,"_

_"But master you shouldn't be that angry to deal with them,"_

_"Oh shut up you just an add up student! I need you for this project but then there's that guy appear from nowhere,"_

_"Which one?"_

_"Doesn't concern you,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Shut up, I have a new assignment for you and after that done you can return to your master,"_

_"Okay…,"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_{Reload 0,1%}_

_._

_._

_{Loading data 20%}_

_._

_._

_{Loading 34 %}_

_._

_._

_{Loading 56 %}_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_{Loading 70 %}_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_{Loading 88 %}_

_._

_._

_{Loading 90 %}_

_._

_._

_{Loading 99 %}_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Wake up…,"_

_{Loading data 100%}_

_{Installation complete}_

[? POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]

"Gael-kun, wake up!"

"Argh!"

"Yeowch!"

"Who yells who screaming!?" I shake my head to know that I was waked up on a bed with a girl who is groaning rubbing her chin, dear lord. Did something happen to her? Then again this feeling is it deja-vu?

A skeptical tone calls. "Nice to know that you woke up and healthy enough to punch my jaw again Bakunawa,"

"Eh, did I punch you?" I scratch my head bluntly.

"Yes you did, twice I remember it..,"

"Oh sorry, I guess..?"

"You don't sounded like one,"

"Well, at least I apologizes, without being remind of,"

"True enough," Then I noticed that imagine a cricket background sound was rather perfect for this situation.

"You still remember me?" She suddenly asks that, I open my mouth respond by the question then after a while. I realize that I did not remember her at all, dear God. "It's Lala Munesanzun," She answers her own question.

Sighing she licks her dried lips. "Please remember some people Gael Bakunawa,"

"Sure why not-, how did you know my name?" I ask her suspiciously.

"You trapped in a gachaman and fallen from a black hole and punched me for the first time," She raise her finger to stop me from talking, how did she know that I was going to rebut? "Anyway you and Ryo just make a fight with the teacher and headmaster," She takes a deep breath though strangely she starts smiling. "Right now we're in your personal room,"

I looked at her with many question on my face. "Sorry, personal room?" I replayed her words.

"Yeah.., you were the longest one to awake it was about 7 hours ever since we were all black out by the headmaster," Snickered at the time I've been asleep, it's either embarrassing and not but I kinda a heavy sleeper type.

"Anyway, I should rephrase on what's happening before after the 7 hours we woke up before you now," Lala starts her story;

* * *

_(7 hours earlier)_

_**[NO POV| LOCATION : GYM| TIME : 09.36 A.M| PROLOGUE]**_

The room was in silence and was rather dark. "Augh.., my head…" Momoko grabs her hair rather ditzy to stand up, she nearly fall twice if weren't for Wings at her side. It was unknown how long he's been lucid in the room or close enough with Momoko though the gym was clean with sparkles the cushion, doll corpse and the curtain was open again. Like it was new.

"You guys okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay….?" Lala ask making her the known third person who is lucid.

A groan was heard and it was Aiolos. "Eh, what happen?" Rubbing his eyes the he went pale, looking to himself and relieved that his camera was safe and sound.

"Meme dear are you okay?" Ryo ask while helping Meme to get up, who is groaning to reply.

"Curses to the idiots who made this mess..," Kagura scowled but then he noticed about the place, it was dark. "What happen to the light?"

The he heard Sora's joke. "Black out?"

"U-uwah! I can't see a thing!" Does anyone recognize this voice?

"Kaede calm down, it just dark..," Meme comforts.

"Hey before some more getting panicking here and now, I think lit my fire would help." A bright yellow flames starts to glow in the room, not hot or warm. Though maybe it the same as the light in the room. "Hey, does anyone want some other colours here? White or yellow?" He offers.

Jyko yells. "Try pink!"

"No way in hell, and I said about white or yellow between those two colours,"

Puffing her cheeks the mangaka protest. "Aww…, why not pink?"

"Since pink is way to girly and I am not making it," Ryo sternly declares.

"But you did that in my stage," Meme retorts.

"Except for you, I'll do anything for you my baby," saying that while looping his arm over the Pop singer neck.

She the chuckles and pushes him off from herself. "Hahah! Don't call me that Ryo~, just Meme is enough,"

"A-a-anyway…" Kimiko trailed off looking around herself as if waiting someone or something to come out from nowhere, "How long will th-the lights turn on?"

Kagura starts to get annoyed by the black and Kimiko. "My, my… Aren't you an Electrician? Can YOU do anything about it?"

Kimiko hearing this statement slaps her forehead, "Oh, yeah why didn't I think of that?!" Then she snaps her fingers and the next thing occurred is the room already bright like before. Leaving everyone jaw drop or even dumbstruck.

"Y-YOU CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT?!" Kaede exclaim.

"Yeah, since I can control the atoms I can turn on some electric related items!" Kimiko proudly states.

"And why did you not turn on the light from the place before?" Wings questions referring the haunted hallway before.

"About that… I've tried but it seems the light bulbs broken so I can't do much about it,"

"I see…"

"Are you an idiot?" Kagura says. "Isn't obvious that kind of dirty, old place wouldn't have some electricity running?"

"Hey guys.., Gael is asleep," Lala suddenly declares about the new student, currently asleep like she told and also he was snoring.

Loudly

"This guy in the other hand…" Kagura can't help but to sighs. "Nakana wake him up, he is your commonly dumb friend right?"

"Long statement of insults, are you either being rude or polite since I'm getting confused here," Ryo scratches his head.

"Ehem, perhaps I should break your two manly verbal fight down for now," Mitsuki clearing her throat. "But do you all perhaps, notice that Greyty and that bear is not here?"

Everyone starts muttering on how did they forgot something obviously not normal (which ironicly themselves actually not normal) is already gone.

"I think those two still fighting..," Tano answer the wondering questions.

"Do you?" Kagura scowled.

"Yeah, infact behind that door you should hear them right?"

GREYTY :_"You sonnova b*tch of a bear you still using that d*mn cannonball!?"_

MONOBEAR :_"Oh shut up I don't want to hear that from the scrawny cat who uses machine gun!"_

"That's… Interesting…," Beniko comment for the first time, though her flat face says nothing about her feeling leaving everyone wondering about her real thoughts.

"The two are swearing slightly.." Honoka depressed when saying this, appears she was disappointed about the two for something. "If they didn't use any of those it may be cute…"

"Cute is not suited for them Honoka..," Sora sweatdropped imagining the two demonic dolls being cute. _Greyty being all smileys with Monobear wears a baby clothes both acting like babies_, he shivers at the images he made himself making Kaede confused on what did the Trainer thought of.

"Anyway shall we take a look?" Ryo making a smirk on his face ready to mess up again.

"Sure why not?" Aiolos prepares his camera with a manly aura.

Ryo stare at him dumbfounded, "Why are you relying my words, I said that to Gael," The Pyro corrects.

"And sadly I give you the bad news, he's asleep and Lala with her boyfriend currently trying to wake him up but no avail," Aiolos skeptically glances to the trio.

Ryo was perfectly dumbfounded. "Seriously?"

* * *

_**[GAEL BAKUNAWA POV| LOCATION : GAEL BAKUNAWA PERSONAL ROOM| TIME : 16.15 P.M| PROLOGUE]**_

"Seriously?" I ask her.

"What?" The monochrome and gold girl ask back.

"I know about details, but aren't you going too overboard with it?" I told her, though I didn't care about some details. But then again it was kinda interesting to hear that and I admire how she memorizes them all.

"Want me to continue or not?"

I nod to her.

"Okay, after Ryo says "Seriously?" he went out but.."

* * *

_**[NO POV | LOCATION : GYM | TIME : 09.36 A.M| PROLOGUE]**_

Right before Ryo went all out suddenly the door slammed open by Greyty who is thrown back to a wall. ***WHAM!** "Augh!" The black cat groans as he drops to the ground. "HA!" The monochrome bear came in with the rumored cannon ball in its arms. "Didn't expect that this baby is actually uses wind as the canon ball didn'ja?!" He mocks.

"That was surprising…" Meme comments lightly with her hands on the mouth.

"Tell me about it honey," Ryo replies as the black cat trying to stands as a pillar smashes him into a pancake (again). "Yicks, that's pretty boring to see it again after you experience it.." He comments getting an attention from Kagura.

"You got used to it after the first sight?" He points which Ryo started to growl thinking it was something a sarcasm or insults but slightly surprise him, that he says "How very lucky of you,"

Kimiko send her words. "H-hello! Katsura we've seen s-some c-cat or h-human I guess… Here!"

"I had no interest to hear some witty words and tone from you girl,"

"S-still..!"

"Just forget them Kimiko," Kaede orders the Electrician.

"Dahahaha! I'VE GOT YOU NOW GREYTY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT BEING A BLACK CAT IT ALWAYS MANY BAD LUCKS! YOU'RE NO TEACHER!"

"Oh shut up." The cat crushes the bear's head from the sky with a steel boot he unknowingly wears, also he had some brown hat with a yellow feather. "Puss in boots?" Wings guess, as he cross his arms to wait for the bear to return. "Oy," The cat glances to the Fighter. "Puss in boots uses swords instead of hammers, got that?" Then suddenly a giant pillar trying to crush the cat again but failed as the target avoid it demise.

Monobear glares deadly at Greyty. "Why you littleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!"

While the cat was mocking it pose. "Damn you big ooooooooooooolll'…..!"

"Damn kitten!"

"Papa bear!"

The two goes silent as they process their thoughts and words, "Um.., is this a good sign or a bad sign? I mean these two already fight for a.., quite a while…" Mitsuki comments feeling awkward by the sudden silence.

Monobear starts growling again. "You…You…!" Then suddenly he slam himself to the cosplayed cat with tears running down form eyes, nose and mouth(?). "You stupid lil' kitten! I hate but love you as well..!"

Then Greyty who had his poker face from beginning comes to end with a sad crying face, "S-swame here a-as well you stupid big ol' bear who I hate to death!"

Everyone reactions were rather…

Colorful or maybe you could say as mixed:

Lala just wipe her tears with her hands.

Wings just poking Gael, since he still did not waking up.

Gael still snores.

Momoko just comparing this event with some random anime.

Jyko does the same as her.

Kaede just relived.

Sora is happy.

Kimiko just dawning feeling this is the warmest thing ever happen (since it is true right?).

Honoka request Aiolos to shoot a photo.

And he agrees, and snarled that the last film was used for the bear and cat.

Meme, Ryo, Kagura, Mitsuki, Tano, Beniko flat faced either confused or felt this event was stupid.

Raiko just notice and smiles, and asking the others. "What just happen?"

Monobear then kick the cat out the way and the unlucky symbol just grunt. "Raiko you just in time! I've notice that you've been randomly daydreaming allot and the worse case that you sliping from reality and I'll tell you what's going on!"

Greyty then cut the decrement, "Everyone one you guys will trap in here and will never get out before you guys kill someone or somebody that is humanoid in this place,"

"Dang! I just about was going to say that!"

"What?!" Jyko was in horror.

"That's it?" Kagura rang. "That's all what we wasted the time for, so you fools tell us to kill each other?"

"K-kill?!" Kimiko squeaked.

"That's pretty lame to say it," Ryo comments.

Monobear mocks, "And you're suggesting?"

"How about that you show us some samples then we'll play!"

"R-Ryo!" Meme snap.

"Just kidding Meme dear, I mean this is just some lame joke. I mean Destiny already mention that they had some-"

***BRAK!**

"..clowns…?" It was a body, males presumably because the head was covered by a dull bag and the neck was tied with a rope. The body was leaking with blood, it seems been stabbed numerous times by unknown types of blades. The clothing is..strange, pretty much like a cowboy's, in monochromatic tones.

"What is..that?" Raiko trailed of as he faints, followed by Kaede.

"K-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Momoko screams with the others, and this time it was hysterical.

Ryo was erratically grins, though he was shivering down to the spine. "Is this..real? Heahahaha.."

Kagura disgust at the boy, "Are you a lunatic perhaps? Laughs over the dead body?"

"This is… This is too much…" Meme slumped to the floor, which Ryo hurries run to her aid.

Beniko scurries to the body, curiosity caught her. "Who's body this is?" As the finger touches. *Pi-PIP!* "H-huh?"

***BOOOM!***

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Jyko and Kimiko scream and hugged one to another. Suddenly a bomb explodes burning the body and not to mention, sent the china flying. "Beniko!" Sora cries and Wings caught her before her small body hit the ground. "Are you okay, Miss. Akiyama?" Wings asks as he cradles the girl, which she replied with a small nod.

"Well, too bad for you red head for trying to check in your other one- whoops!" Lala glared deeply over the bear, which nobody will notice but caught the curiosity from the Psychologist. "What did you mean by _other one_?" She questions.

"Oh, sorry a slip in the tongue. Silly me!"

"_I think that was more than just slip in the tongue, but I guess I should forget that,_"

"Anyway, you guys already know that what to do right? You guys are trapped in here, so if you guys wanted out you need to kill but if you try go and kill me like before especially for you Ryo Nakana and Gael Bakunawa…!" He stops as catching some breath. "I would most likely will punish for your crime and actions~!" He suddenly pose like a certain anime pose.

"Ah! Sa*lor M**n!" Jyko comments before the bear drags the cat and gone.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**[GAEL POV | LOCATION : GAEL BAKUNAWA PERSONAL ROOM | TIME : 16.20 P.M| PROLOGUE]**_

"And then what?"

"Then what, what?" This girl either pretends or didn't catch me so I answer her.

"After Jyko said Sa*lor M**n?"

"After that we decide to disperse and take a look in this place, it's pretty many I should say. The room and place of all, but I think you should go on check more and gimme some info that you had found, tata~" She walks away from me, hiding something?

But decide to let it go, since I'm going about to found what this place is.

* * *

**TBC (Later be continue after Welcome to Blue Sea of Despair)**


	6. Prologue Blue Side Part 3

**For this had the crazy plot and weirdness that was belong to a childish girl like me. May please hold on with the grammar errors that was already occurred here and now, also sorry for breaking the promise since I nearly get a writer blocks and always gone out somewhere from my home with my family. Forgive me for my ideas keep popping out.**

**But I will assure I won't delete them ever again like once happening to you all!**

**Just be hold on with someone like me okay?**

**I'm a loner that's why :(**

**Please some be my beta ready for grammars only!**

**Monobear is totally OOC, yes I know. Because when controlling some OCs mostly I used my own emotion to do it.**

**Literally.**

**But I'll try… Sniff**

**P.S I'll edit some of the previous chapters. Not much and much but slightly, mostly on the OC appearance and all. But you won't see the difference since my changes wasn't that drastic but then again, there was barely a change. Go check for yourself, I was too lazy editing so much since I was perfectly don't know what to do with my writing life.**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Clear can you tell me about Mavis and Lala problem now?" Quirk ask as he glance straightly face to face with the albino, which startles the boy who was just half asleep waited for Alviss and Crow back for the popcorn and juices. Though it wasn't that much for the shock, but still annoyed the boy a little.

"Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you be asking- Oh, right those are currently now…" A vein just pop out from Clear forehead as the magician just adverts his head to the right side of his, facing blankly to the wall. "Are you listening you…"

"It's going to happen…" The masked boy lips tell.

"Err what now?" The heterochromatic question him.

"A murder will be occurred at weekend…" Knitting his brows and blinking the copycat inquires but.

"We're back!" Crow kicks down the door with some popcorns and Alviss holding some grape, papaya, oranges and milkshakes in hers. Startled by the two Quirk crawls backwards in seconds and perfectly hits his head by the wall.

"OW!" Cried loudly for his clumsiness, Clear just startle back by this with his brother and the blonde. Alviss raise her brows, "What's wrong Quentin?" Before the magician answers, the door was kicked open by a certain black boy followed with a blonde girl. The boy holding some foods in his hands and his companion holding some drinks.

"Looks like we were just perfectly in time!" Alviss cheers before she sits at her chair, enjoying her grape juices right after she give out some juice and switch with glazed popcorns. "You're happy, despite that stupid cowlick wasn't here…" This chokes the perfectionist and the crow just snickers as he got himself a kick at the shin by the girl.

"Don't make me leave a mark with my heels…!" She warns with a pink blush.

* * *

**Destination 02 : We are nothing but puppets (Blue)**

**{Prologue : ****Welcome to Blue Sea of Despairs****}**

_The sky is blue_

_We've been there weren't we?_

_Let's be creative!_

_Indigo is dark blue!_

_(AN : Yeah, both me and director are desperate attempt making this)_

* * *

_Clear :"Looks like the director out of ideas,"_

_Crow :"Agree,"_

_Alviss :"How very uncreative…"_

_Quentin :"P-Paige!? Are you possessing my dear Alviss?!"_

_Clear :"Gah! Paige from DHM*S!"_

_Alviss :"Don't compare me with that thing!"_

_Crow :"Morelike sketchbook,"_

_Alviss :"Shut up!"_

* * *

**_[NO POV | LOCATION : GYM| FLOOR : TWO| BUILDING : FIRST | TIME : 08.54 A.M| PROLOGUE]_**

**BANG!**

Chizuru slides her knees with hands on the air and face looking up. "I am here!"

"Still alive!" Mavis swims down to the floor and scraps his arms in the process. Everyone who was in the room just shock and stares at the panting assassin and cowboy with many questions and confusion. But what interest the students were the holes on the boy's hat and the girl's missing uniform cape, which forcing a certain thief steals a question. "What happen to you two?"

Still tired and gasping for air like a fish they are, but the taller boy responds. "The damning…bear just…shot us in-the hall! With a machine gun, FREAKING HELL!" Then he suddenly stands with anger.

"Whoa, that happen to you two? I thought you guys ran through some trees." Keana points the branches and leafs on their body. Their state wasn't told whole yet, their face also covered in dirt too! The smallest girl just sighs and rolls her eyes saying, "We DID."

"Oh no! Is it the garden you guys got chased out?!" Ren shrieks which she receives a gaze from (almost) everyone; "_Are you worried the plants than them?_" But sadly the girl just tilts her head in confusion of the glare from everyone.

"Well you guys still yelling like that, I think there should be nothing to worry about…" Soren told with a bored gazed on him. "But if you guys are bleeding, let me get the first aid kit."

"Please don't joke like that," Daisuke cringes.

"No, I was being honest…"

"Oh…"

"Well, looks like I understand how to feel like a bystander. It was purely loneliness from the world,"

"H-huwah!"

Monobear hugging his knees with mushroom pops out from his head and sits right closely of Jun Wakahisa, which shocked the lad for the sudden appearance without warning of the bear. "H-how long you been near my leg?" The blonde wonders after he was fewer steps away from the headmaster.

"Oh, probably about 3958 seconds. Sorry for my sudden disappearance earlier, just now I've done dealing with some troubling **other students**, but you shouldn't be worried now. Since you guys won't meet them here and now, oh the irony!"

The adventurer was about to ask about the irony but Kohaku just snaps a question to his headmaster. "Where is my sister?!"

"S-sister?" Izumi felt her world just about to break and Soren just gaze the boy with a sudden interest of topic.

"See? The irony strikes when the younger twin just now questioning about his older twin puhuhu~" This anger not only the burgundy boy, but aswell another younger twin from Daisuke. "What are you talking about you damn bear?" He snarls at him.

Daisuke in panic tried to calm him down, but it was later revealed that his act was unneeded. "Oh, not yet and note yet you all know this information now. Maybe I could explain later time,"

"…Fine…" Kohaku just clicked his mouth earlier after the bear gave the counter back. Isao made a look that he was planning to shout and yell at the scientist but later on, cannot be executed because the monochrome animal starts to ramble out.

"Let's get to the real topic of our talk here!"

"About the murder game?" Jun ask in disgust.

"Of course we are~ what else did you think about it instead of the beary special event of all time?"

"Morelike the worst even of all time," Keana snorts.

"Hey! That's rude Von!"

"What can't spell my Stiefvalter?" She gasps exaggeratedly. "And still had the nerve to call yourself as the ultimate Headmaster, I cannot believe you!"

"Oh, shut you jaws female! Before I starts my bear power on you!"

"Um, can we just get into the topic here?" Haruna told.

"Hmph! Annoying little kids so unlike some of my students in the past, they were so obedient to me,"

Melody caught an interest with said topic. "Some of your student in the past, what are you talking about? Is that mean we weren't the first time?"

"Oh, this one is smart! And yes~ my first MC a Mutual Kill Life wasn't the first time it happens and I should say it was the fourth time right now, upupu… So the basic rules will place in form of paper and memories, you soon will be known it more. But then again I should say something I personally wanted to say, you may murder about three victims and more than that you will be executed. You murdering method will be many ways, but I still kindly enough say some details of methods; Strangle, Poisoning, Living Tool, Stabbing, Drowning, Burn, Freeze, Buried Alive, Chop to pieces, Stripping, Hanging, Crushing, Grinding, Breaking, Destroy and I take it back what I said about every details…." It was panting as if running out of air. "Fyuh. Talk about being detailed it was beary hard than I would've thought would be."

"Um, wait-wait I think I heard something weird about the killing methods," Haruna raised her hand with Soren silently admitting with her. "_Can't finger it as what…?_"

"Well, you do realize what I've said about saying this once indirectly or directly since I HATE talking way too bearing long!"

"Even is it something important?" Isao countered.

"Yes! Even something important but you may be calm since the rules would be mention in a paper in your dorm rooms!"

"So this is about getting know each other first, place, _murder_ and rules are last?" Pressing the "murder" in a disdain manner, Shiori can't help but to ask to conceal her understanding. Which she got an honest nod from the bear.

"But before more of the history which Whitey in the human form SHOULD tell us, what if some guy or gal starts kill all people with nothing left to kill leaving only ONE survivor?" Yuudai ask which almost everyone was giving him a baffled stare, except for Soren, Makoto and Chinia the three made an awkward yet calm glance.

The bear walks to the thief and ask him to crouch down, which he did. "Well, let's see… My beary wise answer is… **no. in. the. name. of. bearing. way**. OF COURSE NOT! WHAT IS THIS THE H*NGER GAM*S TO YOU?! DID YOU EVEN WATCH THAT CRAP?!"

"Hey, I watch that movie and it was thrilling you know!" Chizuru snaps.

The bear ignores her. "..WHERE IS THE THRILL OF HORROR AND SUSPENSE?! And the main point is that the answer is no, since the game would be more boring and the limit for the kill just only two people and not more but least than that," Yuudai's legs was on the air results the earlier yell and still hanging because he was still processing the bears words.

"Does anyone need to know more about this?" The bear asks gently with everyone made a disgust look to him.

Ren raise her hand. "If we do, will you shout at us like that again?"

"Err, morelike some of us Ren," Shiori correct her.

The bear grins which already infact was there. "Sure, I won't just on this silly student only, upupu,"

"Oh, then… Does violence between students can be occurred?" Almost everyone jaw drops at the question but most just stay casually stunned. Why is the innocent girl asking such question? The bear take the thought of it, "..Sure they can, but if that violence led to kill and murder you'll get executed!"

Everyone was fully alarmed at this. "Of course, you may punch or kick or step on them! Oh, also I'm actually beary a busy bear since I had my business on somewhere else with more problems than here," Mavis gritted his teeth's knowing well, that the innocent are counted into thirty. "Somewhere as the other batch of more students right?" Shiori pinpoints. "Are they different somehow?"

"Oh, hell they ARE!" It wasn't Monobear but Kohaku, "Let me guess those guys had some magic's and powers of supernatural that was never been imagined!" His eyes started to giving the insanity and panting deeply which bothers Makoto who was right beside him. "Oh my god how lucky she was luck-LUCK- LUCKY GIRL! HOWISSHEISSHEWELLHEALTHYANDHADTHERELECTRIC?! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME NOW-"

**WHACK!**

"Thank you Makoto," Monobear thanking the Judoka for his saving. Right now Kohaku is on the floor fainted because the hit was rather brutal and at the back of his neck. The brunet gives a salute and the bear is gone.

"Seriously, if you wanted hit some crazy nerd don't make 'em faint since later on we'll going to talk with him for update some info to him!" Haruna blames Makoto.

"Look I'll talk to him," Jun volunteers. "Soon as he sober up,"

"Oh, why not me?" Keana ask herself.

"No, one creepy stalker is enough better than another stalker not to mention a nerd," Yuudai spats out.

"I AM NOT A NERD!" Kohaku wakes up.

**BAK!**

And next was hit by Makoto accidently. "Makoto!" Shiori scolds and the boy just shrugs with the red hair slumps to the floor again. "I'll be helping him," Mavis steps out and grabs the shorter boy on his shoulder, literally.

"Dude you're look like a constructer man!" Daisuke jokes.

"Dai!" His younger nudges crudely to him.

"Are you kids are done with him?" Whitey pop herself from Shiori's stand which surprise the girl and Ren, "Whitey! When did you even here from?!"

"Just a while ago when Makoto slap hard Kohaku," Whitey answers.

"Can you please ask Monobear to stop with the sudden appearance now?"

"Sorry, the three of us already argue about so… Is a nothing that I can do about it, he said it was a habit not to mention,"

"Wait, who's the third person when there's just two of you?" Ren innocently asks, Mavis who overheard that panics gazing on to the cat eyes which she notice that. "Whoops! Slip out and I should not let that happen again! Oh, anyway let's get to the Lab entrance there should something you guys should know about," Then she disappears again.

The blacksmith puts her hand on her forehead. "S-somebody should deal with their magician act…"

"No kidding, this getting quick paced," Keana counters.

"Quick paced? What does supposed to mean?" Daisuke asks curiously despite the younger brother tried to not make him engage with her.

"Oh, nothing probably the writer finally makes something weird,"

"Writer, what are you blabbering about?" Isao knitted his forehead.

"No, seriously it just a word that means nothing. Well, imagine it we were some characters in a fictional world that was going to force a kill onto another and somehow I'm getting some sense as a psychic who loves pineapple!" Both the twins are dumbstruck by this explanation, the younger thought the stalker was definitely the last person who they wanted to joke with but for the older the girl could be fun to play with even though she was creepy.

"Hey, you guys some of us already left the room and you guys want to go out or not?" Jun ask loudly which startle the three, which they were the only ones in the room with a Ren leaving also the adventurer staying.

"Whoa wait! Wait!"

"Since when everyone- Since when and since…when… Oh forget it."

"Hey, wait for me Jun darling~"

* * *

**_[MAVIS MUNESANZUN POV | LOCATION : LAB ENTRANCE| FLOOR : ONE| BUILDING : SECOND| TIME : 09.10 A.M| PROLOGUE]_**

Staring at the steel door, now that I stay here a little longer. I notice the rectangle device that was attached to the wall, probably was there and got covered by Kohaku earlier when he and Makoto went argue one to another crazily. Not to mention what they were arguing for was mostly ridiculous, the next thing what happen Chizuru pops out from nowhere with her style.

"Hey, is Kohaku still asleep?" Jun whispers to me quietly, raise my brow in confusion and the boy who still unconscious still hasn't somber up. My answer just a head shake. He sighs in relieved yet guilty, making more question popping in. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't listened the whole thing didn't you? You'll see…"

Then suddenly a glow of sky blue was on our right wrist and then I heard, "Okay, this called as the 'Calling' your wrist will brighten like this when you want a confirmation, you guys also can communicate with other with faint thoughts. Well… If you know how to communicate with thoughts though…" Whitey was explaining it with the symbol on her wrist aswell.

"Whoa this is… Amazing…" Shiori almost rather speechless about this.

"Cool!" Daisuke grins, and his brother slightly drawn to it.

"Also you guys can open some steel doors with this!" Chizuru steels the speech before she put her wrist to the door. And it just slid open, everyone was amazed by this scene. Whitey giggles lightly, "Of course, over this steel door you guys may find your dorms over this side of room, there should be a storage and another library," The white cat then walks through us.

"Also, please explain this to Tsukuda brother and good luck on surviving this game!" She gives us some courage. I unconsciously nodded to her '_orders_' and everyone went into the lab, leaving me and Jun with Kohaku alone.

"Well, what are you waiting lets go!" The older drags me by force.

This small cheery event was rather bright, but I know well what would happen sometime later. Despair always be here with us, my silence for the day with their cheers of curiosity was played in harmony.

I knew it well the despair

Known for long already and witnessed it once…

* * *

**_[? ? ? POV | LOCATION : INFIMARY| FLOOR : TWO| BUILDING : FIRST| TIME : 03.15 P.M| PROLOGUE]_**

_It was a long time this event going on, but it was a dream which I wanted to denied._

_There was a crowd over there, many and many of strangers muttering and whispering or maybe talking. Was something about, a little girl? Unknown because I barely cared about it, luckily it happened right infront of the hospital. But well to be exact it was actually on the road instead literally infront of the hospital I worked in. Just who was it?_

_Somehow my body tells me about to not going through the crowds, but I forced myself eventually. "Excuse me, let me through I'm a doctor," asks some of the people to get through in. Then there was I saw some of my patients relative, "S-Soren?!"_

_He then suddenly grabs my torso and tried to drag me back by force, this was strange what was it made her so special that me the known well doctor shouldn't see at all. "What's wrong, is the patient had some sort a toxic disease? No, I don't think so … and we've known each other because of your brother condition here, let me through." He gaze was anger but in second it was pain, he glance back and look to my eyes._

_"__I'm swear, you don't… W-wanted to remember her liked this…" Suddenly my feeling was weird, my stomach was stirred around completely by his words. "Karen, won't like this…" He sobs, one expression that finally give the reaction of the questioning thoughts._

_Oh, dear god. Tell me this is a dream, wake me up from this!_

_"…__move aside…" I muttered._

_He then broke his sobs silently. "No, you can't…"_

_Instead of fear I shout my rage. "MOVE IT …!"_

_Why is always be cruel sometimes…_

_The reality…?_

"Soren!" I race my back and accidently pushes myself to the ground from the chair I slept on. "k-Karen…?" whispering her name after saw the similar figure as hers, but soon my eyes cleared up and facing her blue eyes with unique golden flecks. Which stare at me with worry. "A-are y-y-y-you okay?!" She cried to me, my eyes emotionlessly stares to her frantic face and just sigh long for this.

I sit myself and stands by the help of the desk in this infirmary, anyway did I just slept in this room? There was the prepared room that was given from Monobear, not to mention there too some medical utensils and should be complimenting about how complete set it was. Not to mention even the minors tool was included such as stethoscope or maybe some acupuncture doll. Surely some no, mostly are the useful tool for a murder to get out from here.

Sadly, I had no intent to getting out and all. But probably would be happening someday. "Ah, um… Is there something wrong Nura?" She ask me again, I face her which caused her to yelp. Am I that scary to her? Of course knowing how skinny I was but it shouldn't made her like that.

"Ah…Um, anyway I just asking about… Is t-t-that a drug or something like that? You s-s-somehow sleeping with it…" She points to a small bottle filled with some sort of powder with the label of "SLEEP TIGHT KAPOW!" What a ridiculous name and the culprit of it most likely the Headmaster. Then it occurred earlier ago, I was checking some bottled contents mostly had no medical recipe and mostly force myself to sniff them out.

And this one, what knock me down. Seeing how obvious it was, I don't know that my reaction should be embarrassed… Or maybe not. Then I answer her, "I wasn't a drug addict Akamine, but just incase you should remember me better. I'm a doctor," She jolts and shivers like a frail patients she was not.

"S-s-sorryyy…" She sobs.

"Err..!" I glance my surrounding only to know the room had two beds on each side with curtains, though the light from my left side of mine was turned off unknown why. Also this only answers my unquestioned question. I'm here all alone with a crying girl.

I put my black gloved hands to my face, it was a frustration or what not. It's about "What would happen if one of the others was here see this" or "Why did a girl came here crying?" personal event. Again, why did this happen again and what's worse the last time I comfort someone crying either I got a slap or the crying getting more heavier than before.

"H-hey, Akamine is there something wrong?" I ask patiently to her.

"No it's just… I'm sorry, I just insult you just now…"

"No, that just… No, it just a plain misunderstanding that wasn't good enough to make a fuss over."

"I-I see… sorry… So you're not mad at me?" I shake my head and cause her to relieve, unknown what kind of history she had but surely she was one of those bullied kids. But then again, somehow it worked out and other than that maybe it wasn't that hard at all. Then the door was opened revealed Ren and Shiori, "Hey~ Jun called you and Soren just now!" The dancer chirps in with the blacksmith smiles in dismay, she made an apologetic look on her just now.

Wait, did she..? She didn't right? Thinking about I made a girl cried and had some failures?

She wasn't right?

"Anyway, you rather take your time a little longer than expected and we thought there was already… Um, sorry I didn't mean any of that or think about even," The bluenete shrugs. "Anyway, if you guys…-"

"Fine, I'll be there later and it won't be long. You three girls just go first before me, just go." I then clean the desk from the white powder, and swear my name that sniffing them will not happening again. Seriously, if this a chloroform in powder form. Well, predicting how many dose that was used to turn a liquid into a dust like this, **most likely it would allot of using**. I hope next time nobody got accidently inhale this too much and dies stupid.

* * *

**_[MELODY NAGISA POV | LOCATION : ORION ROOM | FLOOR : ONE| BUILDING : FIRST| TIME : 03.25 P.M| PROLOGUE]_**

"Alright, let's get the meeting set in! Is everyone all in?" Jun-kun glances in 180 degrees twice to make sure that everyone is all in. What a leader he was! Good build, charming and calm yet again pretty cheerful and fun to talk with. But somewhat he was rather a little shy around girls mostly he tends with boys.

Well, alright I think getting back to the topic is important. This is the Orion Room, Jun-kun identify the symbol on the room as the star of Orion the Hunter. Not to mention Mavis-kun and Chizuru-chan also support his deduction and proved by Makoto-kun who was reading in the Library that was near at our dorms.

The room was white and clean, too clean I should say which it was both way disturbing and eerie. Maybe a ghost would appear here anytime, but it didn't happen or maybe it never did happening. If it did happen, I'll swoon to the tiger's (Jun-kun) arms. Everything was pure white except there was a normal blue mattress on the cold floor, some decide sit on the mattress and some decides sit on some large drawers or lean on them.

He starts, "Alright, let's discuss some information. Does anyone want try to go first?" Everyone was looking one to another their expression was mixed, there's worry, doubt and excitement. Oh, the last one just only just for Keana-chan whose being all creepy again. "Heheh, I thought we were agree with the bear that there was no exit." She cackles making Makoto-kun and Haruna-chan decides to stay further away from her.

Such strange girl and who would have thought the form of signing in was sent to her, but then again everyone is weird and had their own uniqueness. Of course proved by Mavis-kun silver eyes, they had skull like irises or maybe like me who had the hair colour of a piano.

"Am I the only guy who did not KNOW about the magic wrist?" Kohaku-kun raises his hand light with a grumpy look. Oh, how adorable he was like a child and not to mention purely childish. Reminds me some kids in the kindergarten when I used to play them piano especially at the foster care and also with my…

Forget it... He never return to the house again, no more.

**They** already expecting that he never comeback to house again…

They were such a mean parents…

"Mavis I thought you'll explain it to him!" Jun-kun exclaims, well this is new for the laid back young man. The one being scold on was shaking his head and his answer was, "No I already did! But he keeps asking for the samething from others!"

"Yeah, he even asked me twice!" Chizuru-chan adds.

"Even myself… If you plan to ask to everyone…" Chinia-chan also told.

"It's for magical science!" Kohaku-kun declares. Ufufu, the lad was purely had the jokes in his sleeve I rather hopes it wasn't because Makoto-kun slaps to him.

Such funny guy he was…

* * *

**_[YUUDAI KATASHI POV | LOCATION : ORION ROOM | FLOOR : ONE| BUILDING : FIRST| TIME : 03.30 P.M| PROLOGUE]_**

"It's for magical science!" Stands the hot stuff proudly, impressive I wonder if aliens were included in his list? Eh, forget about it like it was important to my style and surviving. I glance to our (un)official leader who just facepalm at the moron actions. Well, he may be a good replacement for some running gag of Monobear or Mavis though. Or was it was some toy?

Adorable lil' cherub, after that taller cowboy (Mavis) they both fit the list for being the easiest guys in these batch. Though maybe the latter still unknown because his gun in his pocket, and surely I'm ending myself with some stupid bullets again on this precious face of mine.

"Anyone else?" Leader (Jun) ask us loudly again, then I saw the Innocent Dancer (Ren) raise her hand. "I had some dancing equipment in my room!" Which is obviously she was trying to help in the childish way, haha!

"Hey, now that you mention about some dancing equipment I had some soccer stuffs in mine room!" Soccer brain (Haruna) pinpoints. Wow, looks like the gal was pointing something important than I thought would be. Of course mine had some stealing devices, but mostly are weapons and a stethoscope. "But somewhat I found some knuckles brass in my pillow,"

"Surely that useful when you want go to sleep," I sneered at her, which she snarls for reply.

"I had some mallet and only that," Big coke (Daisuke) cuts the ties between me and her.

"Well, blacksmith tools? They harmless yet dangerous since I had those," Goldie (Shiori) informs.

"I only had a sandbag," Glasses (Makoto) plainly states, since it was plain. "Also a book about vital organs…" I take it back. The chance to stay alive from his fist would need some luck for it.

"Seems like our rooms not only had a kitchen but also had some items that was related with our talent," Miss. Pianist (Melody) deduce. Wow I think you just beat Sherlock! "But surely there is the dangerous side of our given items, piano strings are sharp and I remember a small notes about sharpen them up,"

"Creepy~" Stalker cackles evilly, well in the joking way. She may such a creep like a zombie but she was pretty nice girl I should (silently) admits, then suddenly someone party basher finally silence the room.

"I had more guns… And they were various…" Cow(dum)boy (Isao) informs his and everyone was in deep thought, alright it is decided that he was off the list from victim. Who'll know what would he pulled out in his pockets. Either a machinegun or maybe a laser gun? Who'll knows?

"Well, surely now we know about our room already prepare some personal items and murderous intent weapons and all. Also the glowing wrist thing, but there was not exit right?" Assassin (Chizuru) raise her finger.

"Well, the fact there was no exit in this place err, to be more exact there was not entrance of in and out at all. The main question that the bear never answer us was, the exit. So our question, how to heck we got in here in the first place anyway?" Pale boy (Isao) wonders.

Cowboy (Mavis) rolls his eyes. "Well, the bear want us to kill I doubt he wanted to answer it to us at all. Not to mention, the black hole thing from before does anyone remember that?"

"OH YES! HOW DID I FORGOT SUCH AMAZING EVENT?!" Does anyone still remember the moron who was obsessed with the supernatural stuffs again? I glance to Glasses (Makoto) hoping that he could knock him out cold again. But fate another way, he just stay there with flat stare to him. Which it was kinda…

Creepy…

"He does had some point, the fact the bear was all fiery earlier that everyone forgot to point out the no exit/entrance problem." The quack informs.

"Well, even we did ask I even doubt he wanted to answer us freely." Soccer girl (Haruna) announces.

* * *

**_[IZUMI AKAMINE POV | LOCATION : IZUMI AKAMINE PERSONAL ROOM | FLOOR : ONE| BUILDING : SECOND| TIME : 06.00 P.M| PROLOGUE]_**

"Today is pretty tiring!" I said to myself while throwing myself to the soft huge bed, I then ruffle my wet hair with the light yellow towel with it. My room pretty shout out my talent allot, having the simple white walls and some math patterns, grey marble floor, and the kitchen was mostly light grey. There was a small trunk, study table and a bathroom which earlier I used to clean myself.

After some time, Jun decide we can go back to a routine which I don't what to do. Though I guess maybe because everyone was pretty nervous and still had some doubts on each other's, especially for Munesanzun who seems pretty forceful on himself allot for quite the while. Then again, he was strong and brave.

Keana told me how dreamy and cool he was fighting off the clown, and that does not mean I had some interest with him, no-no! Though he was pretty cold and sad allot, and his irises pretty unique yet scary. A skull shaped and silver colored, it felt like he was… Connected by death

I then grabs a paper that was laid on the lamp table for a long time, it was the rules that Monobear given to us. Here's what it said;

**_{MONOBEAR &amp; CATS RULINGS}_**

**_(!) All student have to stay within the lab for the rest of their life and no complains_**

**_( ) Nighttime will be announce at 10 P.M to 7 A.M, some ares will be off limits for the night but it would be permit for murder upupu~_**

**_(#) Anyone who's sleeping besides their own dormitory will be punished, but will be dismissed for murder or some other affairs that even Headmaster or Teachers helps. But exception abut girls and boys relationship_**

**_($) You may see everywhere of the lab area, but if there was a destruction on items, furniture and etc. Will be punished and exception if they attacking you, self defense violence will dismissed._**

**_(%) Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras._**

**_(^) Any student who kills their peers will be listed as blackened, and a Trial will be held. A suicide or accidental still count as "Murder"_**

**_(&amp;) Nobody messes with the Headmaster_**

**_(*) Some rules will be added later_**

These rules are unfair, why we had to kill one to another! My life wasn't that bright and this was included… Please, let me go home.

* * *

**_[MAVIS MUNESANZUN POV | LOCATION : MAVIS MUNESANZUN PERSONAL ROOM | FLOOR : ONE| BUILDING : SECOND| TIME : 10.00 P.M| PROLOGUE]_**

_"__Ehem, all students will return to their dorms and nobody will be staying at some place that was not their dorms. I repeat, students who wasn't in their dorms will be punished in the next 10 minutes. Good luck!"_

It's time… I open my given drawer and grabs a black colored key. Then decide to wait for the next ten minutes just incase there was some _peers_ outside the dorm. Okay, let's get into some business with those four now. They told that what's all happening here is being record in LIVE, surely remembering all my troubles earlier. Confidence tells that Clear and Crow are laughing their ass off to me.

Though let's forget about that, how about remembering my past about this lab. Oblivion Gate… I known this somewhere and couldn't finger of what. Even until there was a question that contains 5W+1H either by me or Lala, I'll doubt it would returning soon.

But there always the word of later right?

* * *

**_{PROLOGUE ENDS}_**

**_{CHAPTER ONE, HAPPY AND SAD ALWAYS EQUAL AS HOPE AND DESPAIR}_**

**Bonus - [SPECIAL ROOM]**

"Well, here we are the prize room!" Whitey introduces them to a room filled with games, and like she says there were also some prizes and some items that should be bought. "Anyway, I'm giving you guys these," She handed over a pouch for each students. "Tada~! This is Mono Coins! You can buy something in this place when you need some!"

Haruna raise her question. "Yeah, about that White does this place sells something we really need correctly? Well, I mean sometimes like in the stores clothes and foods-"

Whitey chirps, "Oh, that one. Clothes already prepared for you all in the same ones you wear! You guys may wear the same thing on every single day!" This stunned Melody who yells, "Same cloths in the rest of our lives?! I'm protesting this to the headmaster!"

"Save it girl, I doubt he'll listen," Keana sarcasm.

"Well, I think in the storage room near the lab and library had some unused tailoring items… I think you guys can make a use of it," Whitey informs.

"That's pretty hard thing to do…" The pianist sadly replies.

"Hahaha…" While awkwardly laughs then the cat just walk pass them, "Anyway now I show you guys to your dorms, okay?" Everyone follows the furry friend, Ren almost left behind because she was spacing out. Though for once the dancer glance back, she thought she saw something strange and ignore it because Isao calling her name.

"Ren, come on!"

"Y-yeah!" But unknown to all, there was a **shadow **lurking around in that room cackling menacingly. "**_Mavis you have to pay what your sister done to me~_**" And it was targeting Mavis to his demise.

* * *

**_STUDENTS : 16_**

**_ALIVE : 16_**

**_DEAD : 0_**

**_C_**

**_H_**

**_A_**

**_P_**

**_T_**

**_E_**

**_R_**

**_1_**

_**What is the main colour of Greed?**_

* * *

**Alright! Prologue is done, now Mavis going to deal with some drug addicts on the back stage *Shot**

**Anyway, the Red Side will be playing again. But I think I need some suggestion from both P.M or Review**

**Should I quit Fanfiction EEEP! No way!**

**Actually the main question, should I dealing with my Personal Project with my native language? It's already almost a year or two because I was dealing with my Fanfiction. I think maybe...**

**I going to be HIATUS again**

**But most of the time, I'll draw**

**And I do anything what you ask for the sake of my sorry!**

**Literally, I don't take charges (yet).**

**Feel free to ask, currently is done design some OCs for:**

**-Super Despaired Destiny (Both Red and Blue Side)**

**-Dangan Ronpa Alpha (CaptainPancakes)**

**-Carnival of Despair(Shushii-Shushii)**

**-Despario Insula, did that said right? (The1guyeveryonehates)**

**BUT I DIDN'T UPLOAD THEM L-O-L!**

**Still busy and busy with drawings and Personal Project!**

**But the again, I need some helpings with grammars since everyone from the world already told me how error is it (literally and I doubt you guys understand how awkward it was in !) I ask some but almost none of them are going too, so I thought I need some time out. Surely, the demons only supports me best when it was school days**

**Anyway, see ya!**

* * *

Question : Should I rewrite my Restart Deal Life Button?

Yes?

Yes!


	7. Prologue Red Side part 3

**_Continuation from before…_**

**SAVE GAME?**

**Yes, and quit**

**[No, please continue]**

* * *

**_[GAEL BAKUNAWA POV | LOCATION : GYM| BUILDING : ONE| FLOOR : SECOND | TIME : 16.30 P.M]_**

Once the door opened, I thought ready for anything was already standing with me. Proved me wrong by a fact that I had my life flash before my eyes made me retract that thought.

"Whoa!" I dodged the flaming fire ball that was hurled at me. If my reflexes weren't as sharp as they were, I would have been burnt to a crisp!

"Wow took you long enough!" I glanced at the doorway where Ryo stood. Judging by the expression on his face, he was the one who nearly scorched me out of existence. His flames were usually colourful, but the one I just avoided was black. Then again, I remembered his previous flare on the black cat. Like they say, black cats are unlucky. Only this time it was literally...

"Are you okay?!" I looked behind him to see Kaede and the Pop Idol...whose name I had forgotten.

"I'm alive, but what was that all about?" I turned to Ryo." Monobear and Greyty aren't even here!"

"I'm just teaching this wimpy kid how to fight, 'sides Meme asked me to," He shrugged.

I felt a vein bulge on my forehead, but I forced myself to breathe in and out. He was either boasting about his role of being Meme's _"friend"_ or admitting that he was just a slave to her. Whatever, not really my problem.

Hmm. It would appear that the present parties might be in a disagreement with each other. Of course **that** would happen to her or maybe him, but then again it's his problem not mine.

"A-anyway sorry that you had to get involved with something like that..." Kaede stares at me and contemplates for a while, "Um..Gael right?"

"Yep, that's about right! ...aren't you Kaede?" I asked him back, deciding to walk over to the three.

"Hehe, I guess we didn't have time for a proper introduction since you and Ryo had ran off to brutally beat up the dolls," Meme giggled. "Anyway, my name is Tsumetai Meme! Super Destined Talent Pop Sensation! I'm pretty much all over the Media, so I'm quite surprised that you haven't heard of me!" I was about to say something else, but Ryo cuts me off.

"Yeah! And I'm her personal effects person! With my powers, her shows get more fabulous! Not that it wasn't fabulous to begin with 'cause she pretty alluring right?" He nudges my shoulder, I didn't bother answering back.

"Well I'm Kaede Nakamura an Actor, despite my talent, I'm still pretty green actually heheh..." The boy innocently scratches his head, the grip on his moose doll tightens. He then sighs and lowers his head with a sad expression on his face... Could it be because of the killing game?

I don't blame him, knowing how crazy the entire situation is.

"O-oh, wait before I forget!" He suddenly piped up, probably to change the topic. "Hey Gael, have you been informed about your wrist by Lala yet?"

The gears in my head started to turn as I started to recall a bit. My wrist? Well it was something similar to that, the doors can only be opened by the 'key' on our wrist.

I nodded. "Well she didn't tell me, I figured it out by myself..."

Something in my mind clicked. **How** did I even know in the first place? Neither Lala nor the _teachers_ told me, yet somehow...I already knew about this. If ever, I even _knew_ about it before I got into this place and situation.

I was wandering in the deserts (_to look for him_) and used my powers to get somewhere else.

But now...I don't remember a thing, nothing at all.

"You okay?" Kaeda asked with a concern look on his face. I blinked. Everyone's attention was now on me. I'll worry about my memory later, but right now I need to focus on the present.

"Just contemplating about a couple of things. By the way, what are you guys doing here?" I say, hoping for a change of topic.

"Oh, practicing." Ryo answered bluntly.

"Y-yeah... I asked him if I could try to harness or copy his power for a little while but I didn't ask abou- I mean, he would throw fire at you," Kaede glances fearfuly at the pyrothecnician, while the former responds with a confused look. He clears his throat and continues. "Anyway please listen to me carefully before you... do anything..."

"Alright I'm listening,"

"You don't mind being here Meme?" He asks.

The girl gently smiles at him, "Sure. Although, I think it would be helpful for you if Ryo was absent."

Ryo clicked his tongue and muttered something about a "Sly moose", followed by other unholy curses that I shall not repeat. "Thank you..." He sighs, relieved. "As I was saying, I have the ability to copy other people's powers."

"So basically you're a copy cat," Ryo interrupts, Meme and I shot him a warning stare.

The boy shyly nodds, "Yeah pretty lame right? But I-I don't want to be lame or useless in a place like this! Even though it is a bit scary..."

"And weak for your heart, I remember that you've faint more than twice by now." I tell him.

He then blushed a deep shade of red, "S-sorry..."

I smile at him comfortingly, it was the least I could do to help him in a place like this. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's nice to know that you're doing your best to conquer this weakness of yours in a situation like this."

Ryo was about to say something but was interrupted by Meme. "Yeah! Just do your best! Right Ryo?"

"R-Right." He stammered, I felt as if he only said that for Meme and not for Kaede but I ignored it. It was probably for the best that I didn't bring it up in front of the girl.

"Anyway, I gotta go now." I say. It was probably time for me to bid goodbye anyway. "I kinda can't stay in one place for too long, should probably explore a bit more. See you guys around."

Kaede, Meme, and Ryo shared their own goodbyes before I walked away.

* * *

**_[GAEL BAKUNAWA POV | LOCATION : INFIRMARY| BUILDING : ONE| FLOOR : SECOND | TIME : 16.40 P.M]_**

This time I decided to knock and twist the door knob slowly, not wanting to have history repeat itself... Boy time is mocking me badly, a metallic ball just went flying right towards me, the sound of a door slamming shut resonated throughout the hallway.

_"Beniko watch your pole!"_

_"It's not a pole Sora it's a Chui... And he asked for it."_

_"I didn't mean literally you fool!"_

_"Um, guys... I think there was someone behind that door just now..."_

The voices were then followed by the sounds of running foot steps. Finally, a guy who had messy blonde hair and a huge bump on his forehead opened the door. "O-oh, you were um..." He snaps his finger trying to recall my name.

"Byakugan right?" Not even close my man, and which parent would named me like that? Then again, I've never met them once...

I glance at him from head to toe and saw that he wasn't wearing any shoes (or maybe it was covered by his trousers?) and...did he perhaps slip and fall? The bump on his forehead looks pretty bad, it should probably be checked later. But right now I should correcting him on something, "Gael Bakunawa, how about yours?"

"Sorry, I'm Sora Ueno, a Magic Trainer. What was your talent again?"

"...What? Talent, what are you even talking about?"

"His title is the Astronomer, and who had punched a lady," A blue haired guy whose hair dangled on his shoulder looked down on me and gave a disgusted look. Wow, this guy would be the last I should talked with. Compared to Ryo, the fire headed boy wasn't that bad with others you could say he was a bit... Hyperactive.

"Surely, we don't talk a lot but I hope your violence won't make it to me. I'm Kagura Yasunori, a Florist." I give him a confused stare. That was surprising, rude guy like this as a flower care taker.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just you were kinda... How to say it? You don't look like one?"

"H-how dare you!" I take it back, he doesn't say any forbidden words so he still got some points for that.

"Sora who is it?" A very tall girl appears from the back of the two guys. Curiously she surveyed the scene, but when she saw me, a smile grew over her face.

"Oh it's the guy who beat big bad Monobear and poor Greyty!"

"Hello." I waved at her.

She then greets me and replying my wave. "Heya! My name is Jyko Takashi but, call me Jyko! I'm your cute Mangaka that made the Misfortune of Sally! B-but not that I care how good it was since it was lame!" What in the world is she talking about?

Sora looks at her with worry. "Um, Jyko please don't strain yourself right now. You just recently sprained your ankle."

"Don't forget that Kimiko accidentally shocked her earlier." Kagura added, there was a personal aversion in his tone.

"Just forgive her already Kagura, your Ikenbana can be made again." The blonde seems agitated.

"**It's. A. Perfected. Fresh. Ikenbana. **And your lover seems to destroy it and because of what?!"

"Um accidental sneezes, caused by **_pollen_**?" Jyko guessed. Sora's comment on how she is not his girlfriend goes unnoticed (poor guy).

"T-True, but IF she was allergic to it, then why did she go to the garden in the first place!?"

Sora sighs, "Because she didn't mean any harm Kagura!"

"...Since you guys seem busy, I might as well be leaving..." A small petite girl who somewhat looked more mature than the three of them came out. I was very much surprised to see her.

She scans me from head to toe. "Beniko Akiyama, a Traveler..." She says before walking away.

That was pretty direct to the point and rather... What was that word again? Spontaneous?

I watch as she walks down the stairs and leaves us. I turn my attention back to the trio. They appear to be arguing with each other about Kimiko, a flower's soul and heart, and much more topics that I don't understand. Not wanting to get involved, leaving the area became my top priority.

* * *

**_[GAEL BAKUNAWA POV | LOCATION : CLASSROOM ORION | BUILDING : ONE| FLOOR : FIRST | TIME : 16.57 P.M]_**

Third times a charm..._right?_

"Oh, you're awake!" says a young girl with a boy beside her."I was wondering why Lala wasn't in your room."

The boy, who is rather shorter than her, continues to stare at me. "Uhm, who are you?" He asks.

I could be asking the same thing about you. "You already forgot?! This is the one who brutally burned Greyty!" The girl spout out.

"Um, that was Ryo not me. My powers aren't- nevermind, I am Gael Bakunawa nice to meet you kids!" I greeted them with a bright smile, they couldn't be bad as the guys that I've met so far.

"Oh, sorry but I'm not a kid. I'm 16 years old! Also my name is Momoko Kinoshita the Designer!" The girl with the dark twin tails corrects me.

The smile is frozen on my face. "...How 'bout the boy?" I asked her.

"Hey, I'm serious about being a high schooler you know! But if you're asking about Raiko's age..." She stops to think about it. She then glances at the boy with a plain hollow puppet on his shoulder. "Hey, how old are you again?"

"..." The way he continues to stare at me is really...unnerving.

"Raiko!" Momoko worriedly snaps her fingers in front of his face.

His eyes snap open. "O-oh!"

He looks between at me then at Momoko then back at me. He continues to do this until finally..."M-my name is Raiko Omura a Puppeteer, nice too meet you... Um..."

"Gael Bakunawa... An Astronomer."

"Oh right!"

"Anyway how old are you?" Momoko impatiently asks.

"Huh? Me... Urm... I should be 17 years old this year, why do you ask?"

I maintain a blank expression. He's older than me by a year. Twelve months. My mind is screaming, he's as short as an elemantary school student and he looks much younger than Momoko even! (well Momoko doesn't look too young but... I guess the word I'm looking for is mature?).

"Huh?! You're a year older than me?" Momoko exclaims in shock.

"Huh? Is it bad?" He looks as if he is about to lose his soul.

"No it wasn't! Sheesh, if I knew that you were older than me I would be more polite you know~" The girl puffed her cheeks in regret. I found myself silently agreeing with her.

The messy brunette smiles awkwardly and chuckles, patting the puppet on his shoulder. He seems to cherish it a lot.

He noticed that I was staring at his puppet. "Oh this? This is...my friend, he's the only one who...gives me company... for years..."

I gave him a sympathetic look. He was alone for most of his life huh? I used to be in the same boat as him but I wasn't alone, God was there with me.

"Are you and Lala an item yet?" Momoko suddenly asks me with a gleam in her eyes.

"A what?"

"Oh, sorry I meant couple! You know being lovey-dovey?" She makes a heart with her hands and starts to jiggle it around for emphasis. She may not be a kid, but she sure does act like one.

"Um... No why?"

"Dang! I thought you were so it probably means Lala and Wings are the true couple huh? Shishishi~" She is then lost in her own little world. How unfortunate, I was about to ask her about Wings too.

I glanced at Raiko. It appears that he also has his head in the clouds.

"Um, Raiko?" I shake him lightly, making him yelp.

"S-sorry about that...! I kinda like to imagine things a lot, so...hahaha..." He says, scratching his chin.

I decided that it was probably for the best that I leave them alone with their own little fantasies.

* * *

**_[GAEL BAKUNAWA POV | LOCATION : GARDEN| BUILDING : NONE | FLOOR : FIRST | TIME : 17.13 P.M]_**

There was no one here, which is kinda lonely. I decided to hum a random song from the memories I have left. I stood in the center of a was rather big, complete with some small plants here and there. There was a bench, table and...an umbrella? This place would be perfect for a picnic... if there wasn't anyone giving me a death glare from behind.

Surely, you guys would brush it off, but for me, It was a sign.

I slowed my humming and slid my hand into my pocket, where my knives were hidden. I concluded that there were only two eyes watching me. Whoever this was, whether he or she was an enemy or not, I won't attack.

Unless he plans to go as far as killing.

"Stop right there you... Thing..." His voice sounded pretty sick, soft and...fluttering? "I'm not an enemy."

Immediately I spin around, coming face to face with a guy wearing a cat hoodie. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"What made you think that?"

"Your glare has a killing intent, if you wanted a fight I can pull it off you know." I noticed that the flintlock I found in the past was missing, but right now I can use these knives. My amethyst eyes sharpened as I had a face off with him.

"...You're an outsider..." He hissed.

I blink in confusion, "Um... Sorry?"

"I should be the one who's helping them with the mission, not you... **Not you!**"

This is starting to get more confusing. What does he mean by helping with the mission? Does this have something to do with my (partial) missing memories?

"Now-now Wings, don't be such a hard head now~" A voice cuts through the cold tension between us.

Almost like a dove that has fallen from the stars, Lala gallantly jumps down from nowhere. She lands perfectly on her feet, brushes her hair and smiles at me. "Now-now boys are rough but they shouldn't be this rough!"

She was either joking around or mocking me. I didn't care the slightest. "So let me guess...that guy over there is Wings, your boyfriend." I point at the cat hooded guy.

Lala jolts in surprise and gasps. Almost as if she had been slapped by a fish.

"What?! Who did you hear this from?" The monochrome girl exclaimed.

"But I am a boy and also your friend...right?" Wings says with a puzzled look.

"Um, he was referring to us as lovers Wings."

"Oh."

This just proves Momoko's words are hoax, and it was just a part of her fantasy.

Hmm, aren't most fantasies about people who imagine themselves with another person? In this case, it was someone else who was imagining two other people as a couple. That's equivalent to imagining an unrequited love!

"Anyway sorry to waste your time there Gael~" She sings and drags the boy by the hood.

"H-huh?!"

They just left me behind! Shortly after the third person even appears!

* * *

**_[GAEL BAKUNAWA POV | LOCATION : ART ROOM | BUILDING : TWO | FLOOR : FIRST | TIME : 17.20 P.M]_**

This room is...

Pretty messed up...

"Shut up! Shut up! Shup up!" A boy with black and white hair is fighting with a black boy holding a plate of sharp razor gauntlets.

"The last time was totally screwed up and you still call yourself clever!" The black one responds, avoiding the attacks while still holding his fencer sword in it's sheath.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" pleads a girl who is in the midst of it, currently ducking under a painting.

Great, I don't remember anything about these people except for the girl. She was wearing a pair of glasses and cowering in fear. I checked to see if my knives were still here.

Grabbing one and pointing it at one of the boys, I targeted the one with black and white hair since he was the one ferociously attacking the black boy. With a bit of magic, I made their movements a bit slower, "W-what the-"

Before he finishes his sentence, I quickly threw one at his hand.

_Clank!_

It's not even working, oh well, at least I tried. The dual colored guy glares at me in annoyance, "You again Gael? I hope Ryo is not here." He snarls.

The guy in black informs, "Well lucky for us, he wasn't. He is currently following that idol chick all over the place after the training was done,"

What are they even talking about?

"Isn't that bad? They could be here any minute..." The monochrome guy quickly grabs the painting from the girl and starts fixing the place, while his friend is helping him fix the other side.

What a confusing relationship these two have. Meanwhile, the shivering girl slowly crawls to me.

"T-thanks for ss-stoping tt-those c-crazy humanized dolls f-from destroying and a-accidentally killing me..." She grabs the hand that I offered, helping her stand up. Oh, she was taller than me. "Anyway you were... Dale Bakaro right?"

"Um... It's Gael Byakugan ah! I mean Gael Bakunawa an Astronomer,"

"Sorry, I'm not good at memorizing names... Kimiko Tsukuda an Electrician..."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hey Monobear need more nails over there?"

"Oh shut up Grey. There hasn't been any loss of nails, human or otherwise. You know that so shut the bear up!"

"Whatever."

I processed the conversation that had just occured. "Was that..."

She grabs my shoulder, "Please take me away! I can't take it anymore! Staying with Checkerbear and Drey was the worst idea and event that has ever happened to me!"

"B-but I need to..."

"PLEASE!" Seeing how she was deeply traumatized, I decided to drag her away from here...

* * *

**_[GAEL BAKUNAWA POV | LOCATION : INFIRMARY| BUILDING : ONE| FLOOR : SECOND | TIME : 17.30 P.M]_**

I knocked the door hoping for some warning before anything happens to my face, since my third counter was perfectly lucky. Let's just hope the fourth stills!

I clicked the door knob and went in, the room was darken. "Hello?"

It was a second I tried to locate the light switch, with a single finger snap from Kimiko the room was lighten up. I glance to her with surprise, "H-how did you...?"

She smiles weakly, "I'm a electrician remember? It means I can control electrics or atoms or neon and stuffs!"

"Oh..."

Now that there was a source of light in the room, I took it as a chance to look around for the light switch. Kimiko may be an electrician, but it's probably for the best that she doesn't strain her powers too much.

I wonder why the lights were switched off to begin with. It's doubtful that Monokuma and Greyty would be conservative about these kinds of things, and I haven't really seen anyone close the lights...Unless...

My search for the lights became more frantic. It couldn't be...could it?

Kimiko seems to notice my panic too. "Why are your movements suddenly quicker? A few moments ago you were so calm."

I didn't respond as, finally found the switch and turned it on...

It didn't help our light problem at all, instead it flickered quickly. Enveloping us in an on and off pattern of light and dark.

I slowly approach the curtains, through it you can see a tall silhouette lying on the bed. Could it be Jyko? My heart sank when I finally drew the curtains. Behind it was a male body, very skinny, and his soul does not appear attached to his body at all. Checked his pulse and it was none, he had no pulse.

I shoved my hand into the pocket, pulling out a rosario and prayed for him.

"K-killing already?!" Kimiko drops to her knees, holding back her tears. Before I could get anyone to notice, a guy who was pretty tall, but not tall as Jyko, appeared. He had messy blue hair that reached his shoulders. He smiles at us. Enjoying the shock that was coming out from the both of us.

My mind raced as I suddenly realized a few things.

First, he looks similar to the body on the bed and second, he was see-through, just like a ghost!

_"Oh, you can see me?"_ He says walking through Kimiko, getting closer to his twin. I glared at him while he just snickered.

When his hand touched the head of the body, his smirk dropped. "_My bad, my bad, I'll give you two a summary about me. But just for you boy, not her."_

A 'thud' erupted from behind me. I turned around and saw Kimiko on the floor, unconscious. She looks very pale.

"She faints and it's all your fault." I blame him.

_"Yeah, probably..."_ He sighs before he goes completely into the previously soulless body.

He sat up, his face was no different from when he was _dead_, "Anyway like I promised, I'll explain. This is my power, I can get out of my body using my own free will even, if it gets wounded."

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you?"

"Tano Shizuri." Flat and simple.

"Talent?"

"Channeler."

"You know my name?"

"No."

"Gael Bakunawa, the Astronomer and what was that all about?"

"...You see I wasn't the type of person who has an easy time getting to know strangers. It's pretty awkward, not to mention the situation we were placed in. Kill or be killed? That's crazy. Besides, I'm more of a listener so I pretty much follow almost everyone around... Sadly, they seem to ignored my existence..."

Poor guy, I can see why. "So I decided to stay in the Infimary, hoping I can hear something interesting from other people, but somehow...things are more dangerous than they seem... First, it was a group of four, talking then arguing, then they make peace with each other, which then dissolves to fighting then back to arguing. Second, there was a girl and a boy getting a spray for some burn wounds and the two nearly argued about getting ice! Third was a-"

I shut his mouth close. "Okay, stop. Just get to the main point."

"Fine, so basically after the third party, I felt myself get sleepy but that feeling soon faded when I heard the knocking from the door. Not to mention, the lights were off. Not wanting to take a risk, I got my body out of my soul-, whoops. I mean, I took my soul out from my body and checked it out, revealing that it was you two."

"And why scare me? I mean us?"

"If this is about the light, no it wasn't me. I think either Grey or Monobear forgot to replace the stupid light and it was her fault for being frantic all over, and besides the useless explanation, that's all that happened."

"Um, to be exact it was helpful. Now who the heck is the third group?"

"..." I don't understand why, but he held a blank expression, making it hard for me to understand him.

"I don't remember."

"..W-what?"

"I told you the truth, I don't remember who the third group is. I was already sleepy by the time they were talking..."

Well that wasn't exactly useful. Seeing as there is no other business to attend here in this room, I left the room, carrying a still unconscious Kimiko on my shoulder.

(Tano (Sad face): "...")

* * *

**_[GAEL BAKUNAWA POV | LOCATION : INFIRMARY| BUILDING : ONE| FLOOR : SECOND | TIME : 18.00 P.M]_**

After dropping Kimiko off in her room, I noticed a small white paper attatched to the wall of the hallway.

**_{MONOBEAR &amp; CATS RULINGS}_**

**_(1) All students have to stay within the lab for the rest of their life, no complaints_**

**_(2) Night time will be announce at 10 P.M to 7 A.M, some areas will be off limits for the night but may be excused for murder upupu~_**

**_(3) Anyone who is sleeping anywhere besides their own dormitory will be punished, will be dismissed for murder or some other affairs that even the Headmaster or Teachers can't help. Exceptions include girls and boys relationships._**

**_(4) You may go everywhere in the lab area, but if there was any destruction on items, furniture and etc. the culprit will be punished. Exception if _****_they_****_ start attacking you, self defense violence will dismissed._**

**_(5) Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. As well dealing with Greyty, supporting the fights will not help and better to inform. Don't support them!_**

**_(6) Any student who kills their peers will be listed as blackened, and a Trial will be held. A suicide or accidental still count as "Murder"_**

**_(7) Some rules will be added later_**

The rules of this place sure are weird...What do they mean by "if they start attacking us first"? Are they talking about the furniture? Is that even possible?

Whatever I'll get some sleep now...

G'night to you all...

* * *

**_[LALA MUNESAZUN POV | LOCATION : DORMITORY| BUILDING : TWO| FLOOR : ONE | TIME : 22.00 P.M]_**

"_It's Nighttime you chickens or maggots or brats or maybe even-_"

"_Too much you stupid cat! You have to choose at least one! Take this as an example! BASTARDS!_"

"_Whatever you stupid bear! Like I giving any caring to how I name things, at least my name is fashionable and is less punny unlike yours!_"

An audible gasp was heard through the speakers._"You take that back!_"

"_No way in Cerberus stomach!_"

"_W-why youuuu...!_"

After a few seconds, crashing sounds were heard along with the occasional snarl or growl and sounds of a struggle. I sigh, the cat and bear were fighting...

**Again**...

Somehow, they had forgotten to turned off the mic, so everyone can hear them making some ludicrous animals swearing can be heard, how very useless they are. What is that **guy** even thinking anyway? Getting an AI of a bear and not bothering to ask the cat twins to do the job completely.

I'd totally understand if it's only Grey, but Whitey? It's the same as asking her for a death sentence.

Oh, you'll know why I say that about her.

_Which is of course at the first trial._

"Wow, those two sure are at each other's necks when it comes to these kind of things." Aoilos comments as he unlocks the door to his room. He then turns to me as I listened to the audio.

"Oh, Lala what are you doing? Don't you know about the rules and announcements?"

"Um, nwope! I did however hear some girls complain about your 'habit' of sneaking in and taking their pictures when you think they're not looking, if that is what you were talking about."

He gulped, a nervous sweat started to drip down his face. He waved his hand in fake dimissal.

"You've probably mistaken me for the wrong guy! Haha." He lets out an awkward laugh.

"Seriously if you wanted a joke or lie you reaally need to know your environment first." Just by placing my hand on his shoulder, I could feel his nervousness rising. I bit back a mischievous grin.

"You're the only guy who had any cameras and you have loads of them. Seems as though you had even found some of your missing items too," I stare at the complete set that hung all over his body; 6 different cameras on his belt pockets, a Hasselblad H3D-31 Camera, 31 MP Digital Back 80mm Lens and lastly a Metz Flash strapped around his neck.

Forget having a decoy, these items are enough to last for 7 generations straight... nah that was just a hyperbole. I doubt even that it would still be working after that many generations.

"Miss Lala, Mister Al what are you two doing?" I blinked and looked behind me to see Wings looking at us with a curious expression. At that very moment, I realized how awkward the situation must look to a _bystander_.

"Huwah!" Aiolos jumps in shock. "What are YOU doing and since when were you even standing...!?"

"Just now, I was worried about Miss Lala because she wasn't at the place she was supposed to be..."

"And what made you say that?"

"Monobear and Greyty told me so." After hearing that from him, I suddenly realize that the noise from the speakers was gone too.

"Whoa, looks like they calmed down..." Using the sudden silence of the two hosts as a distraction, the photographer quickly escapes to his room. I puffed my cheeks, my prey was gone before anything more could happen to him. What a shame. "Anyway, why don't you go ahead to your room, and I'll be in mine in a few seconds, kay?"

He nods then leaves.

I let out a smug grin, looks like almost everyone is being rather diligent. Getting into their personal rooms before Night time. This makes what I'm about to do a little easier since nobody would come looking for me at this time of night. Holding the white key in my hand, I headed towards the lab that was located near the exit of the dormitory area.

Removing my right glove for just a few seconds, I slammed my wrist onto the machine. A few moments later, a whirring sound was heard, and the door opened. Greyty was already waiting for me on the other side for quite some time now.

"Took you long enough." The cat was in his human form right now, which means Monobear is also in the same state. Meaning his J*ff rip-off face is showing right now.

"Whatever, besides, it **took you** long enough to get serious, what happen to fighting with Monobear?" I sarcasticaly asked him. His grumpy face did not change one bit.

"I pinned him down, he kicked my gut, I slapped him, he punched me and after some knock outs we were done and we both went in peace." He raised his shoulder in annoyance, scoffing once.

An annoyed smile was made, "You're lying."

"You know the answer right?"

"We doing this for the readers!" I point to the screen.

"Not that wall Lala! We only can break the 3rd wall!"

"Is this your silent call for help from a mental block?" I ask the author. She didn't answer back.

"Course not, even though I wanted too it always about my sister right?" He then open his shirt, showing his key holed chest.

"Why are you stripping?"

"Because it should be here Lala, and I'm not falling to your crap."

"And since when did you place the keyhole on your chest? Wasn't it under you armpit?"

"Shut up Lala, that is not funny. You knew that it was on my back shoulder didn't you?"

"Maybe." I smirked as I watched Greyty rolled his eyes, rather resent about it.

"You know what? That doesn't matter. The point is that you're here" He points at me. "And I'm here," He points at himself. "We're both here." He motions to the two of us. This is getting absurb and before any words leave my mouth, he cuts me off.

"And Monobear is **not** here."

There was silent between both of us, me who is currently just staring with thousands of unsaid words and himself who is just being a grump. "Alright, let's meet up with your spectators and tomorrow in one full week you will having the Free Time with almost every student even me and Monobear."

I pulled out the white key and throw it to Greyty, "You know what to do with it right?"

The black (humaned) cat just snort and clicked the key hole on his chest with it.

Right now, I will be meeting with few family members~

* * *

**Alright! Saying many and thousands of thanks to Fandomhospitalizedpatient being a great friend and editor is great! I never knew that writing with someone is so much fun!**

**Anyway, I hope this one wasn't waited for _far too long_ right?**

**Since I wasn't a BEARfectly 100% amazing like other's would do**

**Anyway, SDD will be main project of mine with IF 4x, Rebirth Hope and Restart Deal Life. Breaking Future would be closed for sometime but still will be updated rarely.**

**My writing style would be messy but Fandom really fixed it! Though she said my grammar was getting better.**

**It think it because I've been coming to some art streams allot, so that's why it was more better than in the past. Though it still had some small mistakes and haha, stuff...**

**Anyway if some of you may hated me and don't liked me writing, please be understanding that I'm an impatience kid who can't wait for her readers reads the chapter. So it's kinda hard but, now I will do my best!**

**Oh right if anyone interest to help me or wanting asking my help, please just P.M me 0wx**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	8. Purple Names

**Hmmm...! Seems like my writing style giving some changes even with the title! Anyway, I'll be writing some more and drawing some more and getting slack some more. **

**Breaking Future may need some re-write on the story line, luckily the plot didn't need some more changes than anyone would thought and bla-bla-bla!**

**I'm an arrogantly talented brat! X3**

* * *

**PURPLE EDITION : ****[Τμήμα Άλφα] (AN : Just guess it X3)**

* * *

Once the screen fades to black, they started to cheer as a welcoming. Quirk was the first one to react to the appearance that they didn't see yet. Clear ignored the loud noises coming from his friend while the other two just plugged their ears to save their hearing.

"They're here! They're here! They're here!" Quirk was first to run out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Clear follows from behind him.

"Kids..." Crow chuckles.

"And you're saying that you're not?" Alviss rolls his eyes.

The four run into a classroom, and there stood the twins, standing on both sides of the room. "Nee-san! Mavis! Both of you are here and perfectly safe!" Alviss was the first to greet the twins with smiles. The girl yawned because she wasn't going to sleep that night. The boy who stood beside her just snorted, choosing to glare at Clear and Crow in annoyance.

"If you two had something in mind with Lala right now, do it later. **Both of you**." The older brother warns.

"Hey! Nee-tan isn't yours!" Clear spouts shamelessly.

"Neither is she yours as well **cat**, don't think just because we are cousins doesn't mean you can smother her just like you wanted too."

"Ehem, define 'cat' since there are real ones here?" Greyty snapped his fingers.

"Yeah Clear and grow up a little by using "-san" would you?" Crow scolded.

"Oh shut your perfected lies Crow! You were the same during your younger brother years!" Alviss flared up.

"Geh!"

"Hey! Hey~" Quirk loops his arms around both the blonde and dark boy together, "Stop fighting and start talking here~ Mavis and Lala have about 2 hours to stay with us, one for us and one for our beloved-"

"-PIIP!- face..." Clear snarled.

"Eugh, that was pretty harsh from you Clear. Not to mention your girly features too..." Grey rolled his eyes, sitting with the watchers. Whitey chuckled lightly before she glanced at Clear with a special gaze in her eyes. The boy shudders as he hides himself behind his brother's back.

Lala twirls herself on the table, purposely kicks Mavis' chin ("OW!"), and throws a few knives toward the "C" brothers, pinning them to a wall right behind them. "Now-now! We are the familia of Munesanzun and our Munesanzun is purely represented in us one by one!"

"Gee, were you supposed to say that before or after you hit someone?!" Mavis snarled but was ignored by everyone.

"Well not exactly Lala my dear, Alviss' name was a combined of Alvin and Melviss by her parents, Crow was based on my powers, Clear was based on how bright he was, Quentin was made and chosen randomly, Mavis was thought to be amazing and yours was simple and perfect...pretty much we all have some origins to our names! Right you guys?" Crow began to cold sweat because of Lala's perfect empty gaze.

Quentin aka. Quirk says, "Well, it does kinda contradict us. The names I mean, Alviss means Wise, All knowing and it was perfectly fitted for her... Clear means well...we all know what 'clear' means," Clear snarls at the magician while the former just grins as if taking in a joke.

"There's Crow, which is an animal that is pretty large, unpleasant and loud-"

"Which is ironic because Clear was clearly has those traits..." Crow cuts in.

"Hey!" Clear snaps at him. Quirk continues.

"Mavis means joy, song bud, song thrush, sexy woman or pretty girl-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Almost all the male teenagers, excluding both the owner of name and the one who disclosed the information, laughed. Mavis pinched the temple of his nose and drags both Clear and Crow out of the room. A few minutes later, there were loud gun shots and screaming coming from the two brothers.

"Never insult a woman's name." Lala purred.

The boy made an strange smile then continues, "Well lastly for Lala, her name means famous, cheerful, well spoken, tulip, beauty, God is gracious, born at night and that's all..."

Greyty then snorts, "Oh, irony keeps playing at all of you-"

"Wait! Quentin yours wasn't mentioned!" Lala exclaimed.

"Well mine is kinda less great compared to all your names..." He snickered. "Well, if you insist then I'll tell you... It's born fifth and from Queen estate. That's all..."

"But usually given to intelligent, beautiful, talented and charming boys, which is you right?" Whitey questioned back.

"Fifth person huh? Kinda suits you a lot, your parents were pretty proud of you huh?" Grey added in what sounded like a sarcastic manner, but everyone knew it was his normal tone.

Quentin chuckles. "Well about that... It's pretty-"

"Lala." Mavis called his sister, making the girl glance at him. She nodded and jumped down from the table.

The atmosphere in the room grew dark, they knew what this is all about, "...Good luck with that person..." Quentin muttered.

* * *

**SOREN NURA :**

Everyone cannot be trusted, I don't care if they are weak or strong but someone will kill sooner or later. Time would tell me that not everybody would accept this reality; Staying here, that is. I'm sure.

And surely, one of us will snap and take a life.

It could be one of the naive people: Jun, Daisuke, Shiro, Ren and maybe... Izumi.

The dangerous ones; Mavis, Chizuru, Chinia, Makoto, Haruna, Isao and even... myself...

Kohaku, Yuudai, Keana and as well as Melody are being fools...

Whitey appears to be an ally to us or maybe she's just against us with Monobear...

But those are just my first thoughts,

I might change my mind about them in a few days.

* * *

**IZUMI AKAMINE :**

Everyone seems like a...unique bunch. They all have their own little quirks like Keana's flirtatious manner and Haruna's brutish nature.

There were those that seem nice enough (Keana [in a sense], Mavis, Shiori, Melody, and a bunch of others), and there were those that are either scary or just misunderstood (probably for the best that I not mention them in fear of being heard accidentally).

Monokuma is crazy and very dangerous in my eyes. After all, he is the one who wants us to murder each other! Whitey isn't as crazy as Monokuma, but she is still dangerous...to a certain extent.

Majority of the people here are decent enough, save for a few others, but... they're not really going to murder each other are they? It's hard for me to visualize someone like Mavis or Keana killing someone just to get out.

However...the risk of murder is still lingering. They would never do it...

Would they?

* * *

Lala whistled a song about time, forcing Mavis to endure his sister's noise. He swears

that some day he was going to lose it and strangle the girl. But he wouldn't let it happen, no, not yet. Not right now when their friends are in trouble, all of them.

Well, to be exact some of them aren't here because a certain group took them away.

* * *

**HONOKA KAGEYAMA :**

What simple thoughts these people have, despite having an abnormality. But what do I know about them? I never did get to talk to them because of my allergies, though the only one I ever talked with was the pervert... Al, wasn't it?

Well, all that I could think of is that if anyone could do a murder, it would be someone...

Like Lala...

* * *

**AIOLOS KUANG :**

Geeh! That damn acrobatic girl! Is she really on to me or is it just my paronoia thats messing with me? Well, whatever; she was right and wrong, I wanted a 1000% perfect picture and Honoka was the perfect model for the image of the mysterious girl in the library.

But then again, she was also the only who was there. So I kinda stole some pictures of her.

Which she hated me for it, 'course her negative feelings for me got stronger as I made more witty excuses.

Hahah...

But about this killing game, I don't think anyone would do it.

Besides if we chose to kill, it should be done secretly, so why go for the trouble?

* * *

**_"Shall we play now?"_**

**_A clown like figure _****_is_****_ facing you, it's creepy smile _****_is meant only for the audience. Tilting it's head in_****_ a playful gesture_****_, it reaches it's hands towards _****_you. _****_It asks you_****_ to play a game, and you knew it was about [life] death._**

**_Walking over a garden filled with Gladiolas, Lily, Wattle and Chrysanthemum._**

**_You notice how strange it was…_**

**_That the flowers _****_that came from _****_different year_****_s_****_ and seasons can grow together like this…_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..Gael Bakunawa.._**


End file.
